


Светофоры

by fidelity



Series: Eat Me Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Attempted Murder, Avoidance, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Gentleness, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Mentions of Non-Consensual Drug Use, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Self-Deception, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subdrop, Submission, Translation, safe sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Сэм раз за разом возвращается к Габриэлю, становится очевидно, что между ними есть нечто большее, чем просто потрясающий секс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Traffic Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911787) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



Сэм не ожидал этого. 

Конечно, проверка собственных ограничений была частью походов в фетиш-клуб, и Сэм привык покидать его с ощущением, что он сам себя не знал до конца и что ему требовалось немного времени, чтобы заново установить свои новые границы в сексе. Поэтому он думал, что будет чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, когда ушёл из квартиры Габриэля в субботу утром. 

Но, к удивлению Сэма, единственное, что было странно, – это то, что он не чувствовал себя странно.

Сэму было… хорошо. Лучше, чем хорошо.

Сэм чувствовал, как будто что-то нарушенное внезапно сбалансировалось, и он впервые за годы свободно дышал. Стало тревожно и, если честно, очень грустно из-за того, что хорошие ощущения были поводом для беспокойства.

Всё стало хуже, когда он добрался до дома, и Дин всё заметил.

– Хорошо, выкладывай. Что произошло?

– Ничего, – ответил Сэм, пытаясь заставить голос звучать как обычно.

– Хрень. Ты во что-то вляпался прошлой ночью. Ты выглядишь… – Дин прищурился. – Я даже не знаю, чувак. Но что-то произошло, в этом я точно уверен. Говори!

– Я думал, ты сказал, что вообще не хочешь знать, чем я занимаюсь – цитирую – в этом месте?

– Мне не нужны подробности! – поторопился вставить Дин. – Просто… ты уверен, что всё в порядке?

– Да, Дин. Со мной всё хорошо, клянусь.

Дин долго смотрел на Сэма, но каким-то чудом всё же решил больше не поднимать тему. Возможно, Дин наконец-то решил перестать совать свой нос во все дела Сэма. 

А ещё, возможно, свиньи умеют летать.

Рано утром Сэм принимал душ, но учитывая, что потом он надел ту же одежду, что и вчера, а ещё то, что он не был один в огромном роскошном душе Габриэля, Сэм сразу направился в ванную. Он слегка ополоснулся, а затем неожиданно решил побриться, несмотря на то, что у него не было планов на день, кроме того, чтобы сладко и долго поспать. Потому что прошлой ночью он много чем занимался и спал совсем чуть-чуть. 

Наполовину побрившись, Сэм испугался. Потому что внезапно осознал, из-за чего начал бесцельно бриться, хотя обычно не озаботился бы этим.

Воспоминание шестичасовой давности было очень чётким. Он стоял на коленях, с трудом дышал, Габриэль дразняще дрочил себе в каком-то дюйме от раскрытого рта Сэма, не позволяя ему ничего сделать. Сэм просто сидел, неподвижный, как скала, и медленно сходил с ума из-за того, что объект его желания был так близко, но до него невозможно было дотронуться.

– В следующий раз, – проурчал Габриэль. – В следующий раз я хочу, чтобы ты тщательно побрился. Тогда я разрешу тебе продемонстрировать, что ты умеешь. Но мне не нравится раздражение от щетины, питомец. Поэтому не сегодня.

А потом Габриэль продолжил разбирать Сэма на части, пока тот не превратился в дрожащую массу. Но после этого Габриэль честно собрал всё воедино, снова превращая Сэма в личность. Настолько же уверенно, как Дин создавал из сотен металлических запчастей отлаженный автомобиль. Если машину разобрать, почистить детали и собрать заново, то она работает лучше, чем когда-либо до этого, так же и Сэм чувствовал себя очищенным изнутри и снаружи. Как будто все шарниры и болты были смазаны и подтянуты. Как будто он был готов ожить при первом движении, сделанном Габриэлем ключом в замке зажигания. 

Потому что не было сомнений в том, что у Габриэля был ключ. Сэм посмотрел на себя в зеркало, с бритвы в раковину медленно капала пена для бритья, пока мужчина проходил через неожиданный кризис идентичности. 

Сэм брился. Потому что Габриэль попросил его это сделать. Несколько часов назад, когда они едва затронули тему следующего после этой ночи раза. Сэм решил побриться из-за возможности когда-нибудь снова оказаться в кровати Габриэля, что, определённо, случится не сегодня, потому что в эти выходные Сэму нужно было поспать. 

Сэм брился только из-за мысли, что Габриэлю это понравилось бы. Для парня, которого Сэм встретил примерно двенадцать часов назад, у Габриэля было очень много власти над мыслями и желаниями Сэма, что очень пугало, и Сэм быстро закончил бриться дрожащими руками.

Он отложил следующий контакт с Габриэлем на несколько дней. Сэм не давал никаких обещаний, кроме неопределённого: «Я тебе позвоню», – и, к его облегчению, Габриэль ждал, пока Сэм сам свяжется с ним. Потому что у Сэма было смутное подозрение, что если бы Габриэль позвонил, он бы попросту струсил. И эта мысль совсем не улучшила его душевное состояние. 

Почти всё свободное время Сэм проводил, гадая, как Габриэль настолько быстро смог обрести над ним столько силы, и насколько далеко она распространялась. Дин рассердился, когда в третий раз вынужден был повторно звать Сэма по имени, чтобы привлечь его внимание, что, в свою очередь, привело к громкой злой ссоре.

Ссоры не были чем-то необычным. Это было прямым последствием совместного проживания в одной квартире с братом. По крайней мере, это служило Сэму доказательством того, что его готовность быть сабом не брала начало в том, что он был бесхребетным слабаком. Потому что Сэм без затруднений указывал Дину, куда засунуть свои требования рассказать ему про то, вмешиваться во что он не имел права. 

У Дина была раздражающая склонность забывать, что Сэму уже не десять лет, а у Сэма был очень большой соблазн «случайно» дать верхним пуговицам рубашки расстегнуться, чтобы Дин смог хорошенько рассмотреть многочисленные доказательства того, что Сэм уже не ребёнок.

Габриэль старательно оставлял метки. 

И это только подливало масло в огонь страха, потому что Сэм никогда сознательно не разрешал никому так себя помечать. Конечно, на нём оставались следы от укусов, засосы и синяки, но они всегда были просто проявлениями страсти и никогда – знаками принадлежности. Но когда Габриэль прошептал: «Я оставлю на тебе метки, сладкий. Сделаю так, чтобы все узнали, что ты принадлежишь мне», – Сэм просто сидел и умолял об этом. Габриэль даже на какое-то время остановился, чтобы спросить, где Сэм не хотел получить засосы, что выбесило парня. Потому что из всех возможных моментов Габриэлю действительно понадобилось выбрать именно этот, чтобы ещё раз обговорить ограничения? Когда он собирался наконец-то по-настоящему дотронуться до Сэма, после того как несколько часов сводил его с ума едва заметными прикосновениями?!

Да, Сэму это понравилось. Даже сейчас, когда метки начали исчезать, он возбуждался, видя их в зеркале, и у него появился странный порыв везде ходить с голым торсом, чтобы демонстрировать их. Что не было похоже на его обычное поведение. Вообще.

В конечном итоге, Сэм вынужден был напомнить себе, что только потому, что он умолял Габриэля о приказах ради нескольких расплавляющих мозг оргазмов, как голодная собака выпрашивает бекон, не означало, что Габриэль мог указывать Сэму, что делать за пределами их… игр. Сэм обдумывал, что мог бы сделать, если бы Габриэль попросил его каким-то образом навредить себе или Дину. Если бы он попросил денег или попытался бы на что-нибудь подсадить Сэма. Сэм уже ходил по этой дорожке, поэтому отлично осознавал риск в том случае, если позволит себе увлечься. 

Облегчённо вздохнув, убедившись, что он откажется выполнять приказы, не связанные с сексом, Сэм наконец-то позвонил Габриэлю почти через неделю.

– Приветик, Габриэль у телефона! А это значит, что сегодня твой счастливый день, сахарочек! Выкладывай!

У Сэма ушла секунда на то, чтобы воспринять такое приветствие.

– Эм… привет. Это я. Сэм.

– О, привет, незнакомец! Я начал волноваться, что ты не перезвонишь. Думал, что напугал тебя.

– Нет, не напугал. Просто… это было немного… слишком, понимаешь?

Сэм почти услышал, как Габриэль улыбается в трубку. 

– Да, понимаю. Поверь мне, понимаю. И это хорошо! Если ты, конечно, не звонишь, чтобы сказать мне с моими грязными, извращёнными приёмчиками держаться от тебя подальше…

– Ни за что, – выдохнул Сэм. – И вряд ли мне судить.

– Нууу, – протянул Габриэль, – я помню, как кое-кто назвал меня извращенцем той ночью, когда мы встретились.

Сэм поморщился от воспоминания.

– Да, но я этим не горжусь. Ты просто застал меня врасплох.

– Нельзя недооценивать элемент неожиданности, мой мальчик, – ответил Габриэль.

– Знаешь, я уже хотел извиниться, но раз уж, как оказалось, это ещё один пункт в списке твоих постельных достижений, то, полагаю, извинения бессмысленны. 

– Не бессмысленны. Просто в них нет необходимости.

– Хорошо.

Возникла неловкая пауза, которую прервал Габриэль.

– Итак… если ты не звонишь, чтобы сказать мне отъебаться, то зачем? Не заставляй меня делать всё за тебя, Сэм!

– А, точно… Мне просто стало интересно, все эти разговоры про следующий раз были просто разговорами, или ты хотел бы встретиться в выходные?

– Думаю, я чётко дал понять, что всегда имею в виду то, что говорю, – тепло произнёс Габриэль. Но в его голосе была небольшая нотка, заставившая Сэма вздрогнуть от приятного ожидания, а ведь они ещё даже не назначили время и дату. – Может быть, тебе нужен ещё один урок, м?

Сэм с трудом сглотнул, прежде чем снова смог заговорить. 

– Возможно. И, возможно, на этот раз ты позволишь мне продемонстрировать тебе кое-что. Позволишь дотронуться до тебя. Я побреюсь…

Возникла ещё одна пауза, которая длилась настолько долго, что Сэм начал волноваться, не перешёл ли он границы. Но потом Габриэль застонал на другом конце линии. 

– Блять, ты жесток. Я на работе и должен выступать с чёртовой презентацией через десять минут. И я не уверен, поверит ли совет директоров в то, что у меня встал на размер прибыли.

– Ты первый начал, – хихикнул Сэм, чувствуя головокружение от мысли, что он тоже оказывал на Габриэля большое влияние.

– Да, потому что я не настолько стар, чтобы не тупеть при мысли о сексе. Чёрт, теперь я должен представлять Джа-Джа Бинкса в стрингах, чтобы остыть. Всё ты виноват!

– Не уверен, что согласен с этим, но всё равно позволь загладить вину. Как насчёт пятницы? Снова у тебя?

– Конечно. И приноси зубную щётку, потому что я не отпущу тебя, пока не закончу, – сказал Габриэль, и это звучало так, будто он говорил про нечто общеизвестное, а не так, будто делал сексуальное обещание. Колени Сэма слегка подогнулись.

– Отлично, – тихо ответил он. – Около восьми?

– Приходи когда хочешь. Я буду дома примерно в четыре, поэтому в любое время после этого.

– Тогда в восемь, – объявил Сэм, стараясь, чтобы голос не выдал того, что в этот момент ему хотелось бросить всё и мчаться туда, где в эту минуту находился Габриэль.

– Замечательно. Тогда и увидимся, питомец, – произнёс Габриэль, и Сэм мог поклясться, что он в этот момент подмигнул.

Сэм сумел завершить вызов, не опозорившись, и провёл несколько счастливых минут, представляя Габриэля, пытающегося стратегически расположить папку так, чтобы скрыть стояк, в кабинете, заполненном скучными пожилыми членами совета директоров. И всё благодаря Сэму.


	2. Часть 2

Наступила пятница, а вместе с ней и срыв Дина, случившийся как раз перед уходом Сэма. Сэм не думал, что наличие у него планов было заметно, но судя по истерике Дина, Сэм несколько дней вёл себя, «как угрюмый подросток». Сэм бы оскорбился, но он знал, что это просто способ Дина показать беспокойство. И как бы Сэм ни хотел сказать брату отвалить, у Дина была причина для тревоги.

Прошло немного времени с тех пор, как в их жизни появилась Руби, и настолько изменила Сэма, что он чуть не убил себя. Сэм последовал за ней, подчиняясь желаниям своего члена, и Руби убедила его, что это была любовь. Просто потому, что она готова была делать то, что, как наивно полагал Сэм, он не сможет найти больше нигде. Вообще, Дин сам предложил Сэму походы в фетиш-клуб, когда Руби наконец-то исчезла. Потому что Дину проще было знать, что его младший брат занимается обычным и извращённым сексом с незнакомцами, чем необдуманно приводит домой ещё одну вторую половину только из-за того, что у неё необычные предпочтения в сексе.

И это совсем не помогало Сэму избавиться от сомнений насчёт Габриэля. Конечно, пока Габриэль не предпринял никаких попыток проникнуть в жизнь Сэма, но это не значило, что он не попытается позже. Поэтому у страхов Дина действительно были основания. Но Сэм предпочитал думать, что усвоил урок, а Дин не мог показывать беспокойство нормальными способами. Он всегда переходил на оскорбительную ругань, и в результате раздражённый Сэм прибыл в квартиру Габриэля с опозданием.

Габриэль открыл дверь с развратной ухмылкой, но она исчезла, как только он увидел лицо Сэма. 

– Воу. Выглядишь взбешённым. Плохой день на работе?

– Нет. Плохой вечер дома.

Габриэль поднял бровь. Они не обсуждали личную жизнь, и Сэм не был уверен, что готов к этому. 

– Просто… живу с семьёй, понимаешь? – неопределённо сказал он.

– Да, я понимаю, – ответил Габриэль, сочувственно закатив глаза. – Я жил не с одним, а с двумя братьями, когда учился в колледже. Мы хорошенько друг друга ненавидели к моменту выпуска.

– Фу!

– Ага, – Габриэль проводил Сэма в гостиную, и он тяжело плюхнулся на то же место на диване, где сидел в прошлый раз. Он ждал, что Габриэль снова займёт стул, почти уверенный, что они начнут ночь так же, как до этого. Но, к удивлению Сэма, Габриэль сел на диван рядом с ним. Он положил лодыжку на колено, слегка болтая ногой, и смотрел на Сэма не возбуждённо, а с лёгкой тревогой. 

– Уверен, что ты в порядке?

Сэм всеми силами постарался выдавить улыбку. 

– Да, всё нормально. Мне станет лучше, когда мы… эм… начнём, – он не знал, как назвать то, чем они занимались, и из-за этого ощутил неловкость. Но Габриэль в ответ улыбнулся, не став дразнить его.

– Вообще-то, я бы не советовал БДСМ в твоём состоянии. Всё может очень быстро полететь к хренам, если кто-то из участников не полностью владеет собой.

Увидев, что Сэм нахмурился, Габриэль выдохнул и подтянул ногу на диван, чтобы сесть к нему лицом.

– Послушай, многие думают, что исхлестать до мяса какого-нибудь бедного саба, когда у тебя был плохой день, – это весело. Но когда перевешивает агрессия, это уже не секс. Это насилие. То же самое, если сабу плохо. Боль ради боли не приводит ни к чему хорошему, Сэм.

Искренность Габриэля смутила Сэма, но в его словах был смысл. И это убило многие страхи Сэма, связанные с Руби. Она любила, когда Сэм злился, и никогда не упускала возможность распалить его, пока он был на эмоциях. Но Габриэль был старше, опытнее, и у него случались неудачи, благодаря которым он научился. И Сэм жаждал научиться. В его жизни никогда больше не будет никаких Руби.

– Нет, я понимаю, о чём ты, – Сэм кивнул и вздохнул. – Слушай, извини, клянусь, я пришёл, чтобы развлечься, а не кидать тебя. 

– О, не переживай, малыш. Мы с тобой всё равно отлично повеселимся, – проурчал Габриэль. – Видишь ли, в старом добром сексе со злости нет ничего плохого. 

От такого обещания Сэм с трудом сглотнул. Рука Габриэля медленно скользила вверх по руке Сэма к его плечу, мужчина приподнялся на коленях, чтобы оказаться с Сэмом на одной высоте. 

– Конечно, если ты в деле? – тихо спросил Габриэль, облизывая губы и придвигаясь ближе. Движение языка Габриэля мгновенно заставило Сэма захотеть ощутить его, и Сэм накинулся на него с влажным поцелуем, двумя руками притягивая Габриэля к себе. Но если Сэм думал, что ему будет позволено вести, даже если они не занимались доминированием и подчинением, он сильно ошибался. 

Габриэль разрешил Сэму начать поцелуй, но через несколько секунд приподнялся на коленях выше и двумя руками наклонил голову Сэма назад, легко начиная вести в поцелуе, быстро сводя на нет попытки Сэма контролировать ситуацию. Похоже, Габриэлю нужно было всегда всё держать под контролем, даже когда они не играли, и Сэм быстро решил, что он не против. 

После долгих минут без воздуха, пока они целовались, влажные языки скользили вдоль друг друга, а руки жадно гладили и массировали, Габриэль отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Сэму в глаза.

– Я отсосу тебе, а ты будешь трахать мой рот, пока не кончишь, – хотя это и звучало как приказ, в его глазах был вопрос, и Сэм жадно кивнул, понимая, что в этот раз всё происходило по другим правилам, но ему это нравилось ничуть не меньше. 

Ещё один поцелуй, и Габриэль плавно переместился на пол, раздвигая колени Сэма и усаживаясь между ними. 

– Ты удивишься, как хороший оргазм может улучшить твоё настроение, – Габриэль улыбнулся и без дальнейших церемоний начал расстёгивать джинсы Сэма.

Сэм откинулся на подушки и с чем-то, похожим на благоговение, наблюдал за руками Габриэля, ласкающими его. Тот же мужчина, который часами удерживал Сэма на коленях и заставил подчиняться, теперь сам стоял на коленях, и каким-то образом Сэм чувствовал такой же контроль над собой, как и в первую ночь. Но он был менее заметен, поэтому Сэм свободно притянул Габриэля для ещё одного поцелуя, пока они не начали. 

Габриэль рассмеялся в поцелуй и в отместку осторожно прикусил нижнюю губу Сэма. Сэм тоже улыбнулся, снова отклоняясь, и Габриэль наконец-то сумел сдвинуть ткань, чтобы достать член Сэма, уже горячий и твёрдый из-за скорой возможности оказаться в тёплой влаге. Не теряя ни секунды, Габриэль залез в свой задний карман и достал презерватив с вишнёвым вкусом, ярко-красного, как пожарная машина, цвета. Сэм совсем не удивился. Если он что-то узнал из их прошлой встречи, так это то, что у Габриэля в запасе всегда была куча шалостей. И судя по тому, сколько сахара он добавлял в утренний кофе, ещё он был большим сладкоежкой.

Через мгновение презерватив был надет настолько отточенным движением, что Сэм на секунду ощутил укол ревности. А потом все мысли о том, почему его вообще это должно волновать, испарились, когда губы Габриэля оказались на головке его члена.

– Боже!

Губы Габриэля холодили разгорячённую плоть Сэма, но язык, ласкающий головку, казался обжигающе горячим, и Сэм толкнулся навстречу, прежде чем смог остановить себя. Но Габриэль, похоже, не шутил относительно своих планов, потому что просто шире открыл рот и позволил Сэму проникнуть внутрь, пока член не уткнулся в стенку горла. 

С Сэмом часто проделывали подобное. Поскольку у него был довольно большой член, ему часто попадались любители больших размеров, и он много раз соглашался, не чувствуя из-за этого стыда. Хотя ему регулярно хотелось более кинкового секса, он мог кончить и от обычного минета.

Но Габриэль был Габриэлем, и если Сэм ожидал глубокого минета или «поклонения» члену, то мог бы подумать ещё раз. Потому что как только рот Габриэля заполнился, он подался назад, пошло втягивая щёки, и не остановился, пока член не вышел изо рта со звуком, заставившим ноги Сэма дрожать. Он сразу же насадился снова, и на этот раз его рука накрыла часть члена, которая не поместилась в рот. Сэм снова толкнулся, и Габриэль не стал его сдерживать. Он просто подстраивался под ритм, осторожно направляя член рукой, и снова отстранился, когда Сэм не смог войти глубже. 

– Блять, – выдохнул Сэм, когда в третий раз его пробрало до костей после того, как Габриэль вынул изо рта его член. Сэм сильно тёк внутри смешного красного презерватива. – Ты жесток.

– О, я даже ещё не начинал, – нахально заявил Габриэль, двумя руками проводя вверх и вниз по его члену, облизывая губы. Пока его руки были заняты, он наклонился и провёл языком по яйцам Сэма, и парень слегка вздрогнул, когда Габриэль вобрал одно из них в свой рот. Затем следующее. К тому времени, как Габриэль закончил, не было ни дюйма, до которого не дотронулся бы его язык. И у Сэма не осталось сомнений, что если бы не было необходимости предохраняться, Габриэль продолжил бы ещё ниже. Уже мысли о ласках за мошонкой вызывали у Сэма головокружение, и он понял, что думает о сдаче анализов, чтобы иметь возможность везде ощутить юркий язык Габриэля. 

Но все мысли вылетели из головы, когда Габриэль вернулся к члену Сэма и очень сильно сжал губы вокруг головки, прежде чем насадиться глубже. Сэм зашипел из-за слишком большого давления, но был не в силах сопротивляться и вошёл дальше. На этот раз Габриэль не отстранился. Вместо этого он продолжал крепко сжимать губы и перестал касаться Сэма. Опираясь на диван по обеим сторонам от ног Сэма, Габриэль испытующе посмотрел на него. И Сэм, чёрт возьми, не собирался отказываться. Он осторожно толкнулся, но Габриэль нахмурился и шлёпнул его по бедру, очевидно, недовольный ритмом.

– Нетерпеливый, – выдохнул Сэм, протягивая руку и сжимая волосы Габриэля, притягивая его голову, вместо того, чтобы двигать бёдрами. К удивлению Сэма, Габриэль позволил. Поэтому он поднял вторую руку, твёрдо удерживая голову Габриэля в своих ладонях и задавая более быстрый ритм. Габриэль застонал, и Сэм сжал зубы, чтобы не толкнуться со всей силы. Он всё ещё чувствовал гнев, закипающий под кожей, но предостережение Габриэля было свежо в его сознании, поэтому он держал себя под контролем. Но оказалось, что это было ошибкой, потому что буквально через несколько секунд Габриэль вырвался из хватки Сэма и отстранился от его члена.

– Что именно тебе непонятно в сексе со злости? – рявкнул он, и Сэм не знал, что ответить, поэтому просто пожал плечами.

Габриэль закатил глаза. 

– Малыш, мы сейчас не играем. Я прошу тебя выпустить пар, поэтому выеби уже мой рот! 

Сэм долгое время просто озадаченно пялился, но потом Габриэль дразняше приподнял бровь, и каким-то образом это взорвало злость Сэма. Плавным движением он поднял Габриэля с пола и усадил его на низкий кофейный столик. Потом Сэм встал на ноги, и теперь, не утопая в мягких диванных подушках, он мог свободно двигать бёдрами по направлению к лицу Габриэля, рукой удерживая его за волосы, чтобы голова не двигалась. В таком положении Габриэлю было достаточно немного наклонить голову, чтобы дотянуться до члена Сэма, и он нахально улыбнулся, прежде чем широко открыть рот, приглашая его.

С первым толчком Сэм настолько сильно задел нёбо Габриэля, что тот издал сдавленный звук. И Сэм бы остановился, если бы Габриэль сердито не нахмурился на него и не притянул за бёдра. Поэтому Сэм обеими руками схватил голову Габриэля и позволил себе трахать его рот. Габриэль всё чаще давился и напряжённо стонал, но как только из-за этого Сэм начал чувствовать себя некомфортно, Габриэль дал понять, что ему всё нравится, опустив руку вниз, чтобы погладить себя через брюки.

Благодаря этому Сэм потерял контроль и толкнулся без раздумий. Габриэль застонал из-за жёсткого обращения, но каждый звук только заставлял желание Сэма разгораться ярче, и он быстро достиг оргазма, от которого подвернулись пальцы на ногах. Злость всё ещё разогревала кровь. Сэм ближе прижал голову Габриэля, пока с криком кончал в нелепый презерватив. И как только Сэм отпустил его, Габриэль жадно вдохнул, расстегнул брюки, чтобы довести себя до разрядки, отрывисто дроча и задыхаясь.

Упав обратно на диван, Сэм провёл несколько минут, заставляя лёгкие снова нормально работать, Габриэль делал то же самое. Вид у них был что надо, оба всё ещё были одеты, с обмякающими членами, вытащенными наружу, и медленно сползающим вишнёвым презервативом. Сэм снял его и кинул в нечто, похожее на пепельницу, стоящее на столике сбоку от дивана, прежде чем задать вопрос, который беспокоил его с того момента, как кровь снова вернулась к голове.

– Ты уверен, что ты Дом? То есть… тебе ведь понравилось, так?

Габриэль уставился на него, а потом рассмеялся. Громко. Настолько, что Сэму стало неуютно.

– Я обвиню в этом то, что все твои мозги вытекли через член, – прохрипел Габриэль.

Подумав ещё раз, Сэм осознал глупость своего вопроса. До их встречи Сэм практически всегда был в ведущей роли, и ему это нравилось. И если Габриэль когда-нибудь позволит ему то же самое, Сэм был уверен, что ему понравится. Но у него всё ещё было ощущение, что это не всё.

– Да, но… Я имею в виду, мне показалось, как будто тебе действительно понравилось.

Когда Габриэль наконец-то закончил смеяться, он пристально посмотрел на Сэма и вздохнул. 

– Хорошо, Сэм. Я просвещу тебя насчёт небольшого секрета БДСМ. Дело не только в том, чтобы Дом возбуждался, всеми командуя. А ещё и в том, чтобы дать сабу то, что он хочет. Что ему нужно. Некоторым сабам нужно, чтобы их игнорировали, жестоко обращались или унижали. Но они могут получить это, только если Дом знает и заботится об этом. И честно говоря, я хочу, чтобы это было написано на лбу у каждого человека в мире, практикующего БДСМ, – Габриэль снова вздохнул и потёр шею. 

– У меня ушло слишком много времени, чтобы научиться, и когда у меня наконец-то получилось, я понял, что мне это нравится. Мне нравится убеждаться, что с моими парнями всё в порядке. Что им нравится то, что я делаю, и что они возвращаются домой, ни о чём не жалея. Меня это возбуждает. Вот так. Мне понравилось делать то, в чём ты нуждался, – он улыбнулся. – И, конечно, если нам повезло, то теперь ты достаточно спустил пар, чтобы наша ночь не прошла зря. И хочу сказать, малыш… у меня есть планы.

Акцент на последнем слове заставил желудок Сэма затрепетать, и он с силой сглотнул. 

– Да?

– О да. Но только если ты в порядке, – с серьёзным взглядом ответил Габриэль. Сэм взял паузу, чтобы подумать. Он всё ещё злился на Дина, и как только он вернётся домой, они, возможно, снова будут кричать. Но в этот момент Сэм чувствовал себя уютно и комфортно, расслабившись и успокоившись после оргазма. И ему, определённо, было интересно побольше узнать о планах Габриэля на ночь.

– Всё хорошо, – уверенно сказал Сэм.

– Великолепно, – проурчал Габриэль и, к удовольствию Сэма, он поднялся и наклонился к Сэму для долгого, медленного поцелуя. Вообще Сэму нравилось целоваться, но если учесть, как редко до этого момента Габриэль давал такую возможность, казалось, что каждое соприкосновение губ заставляло тело Сэма светиться. И у Габриэля хорошо получалось. Хорошо получалось проникать в такие укромные места, о существовании которых Сэм даже не знал, малейшими движениями языка оживляя спавшие до этого нервные окончания. Сэм застонал в поцелуй и ощутил, как его член уже делает героическую попытку снова встать, а Габриэль плавно скользнул вниз, седлая колени Сэма.

Наконец Габриэль отодвинулся от ставших очень чувствительными губ Сэма, начав покусывать гладко выбритую челюсть по направлению к уху, облизывая раковину и горячо выдыхая, что грохотом раздавалось в ушах Сэма.

– Пришло время для следующего твоего урока, – выдохнул Габриэль, заставив Сэма скулить. – Сегодня я буду трогать тебя везде, питомец. Изучу всё твоё потрясающее тело. А ты будешь мне давать понять, на правильном ли я пути. Когда я закончу, на тебе не останется ни дюйма для кого-то ещё. Всё будет моим. 

Сэм мог слышать собственные тяжёлые вздохи в полутьме гостиной и задрожал от слов Габриэля. 

– Да, полностью твоим, – прошептал Сэм, едва отвлекаясь на то, с какой жадностью он позволил Габриэлю обладать собой. Метки, оставшиеся от их прошлого раза, исчезли, и Сэм понял, что не мог дождаться появления новых.

– Вот как это пройдёт: я буду трогать тебя, а ты будешь говорить мне, нравится тебе, не нравится или ты не уверен. Когда-нибудь я захочу испытать твои границы, поэтому сегодня мы будем тренироваться, – тихий голос Габриэля обжигал ухо Сэма, и он ощутил, как его кожа покрывается мурашками от ожидания.

– Х-хорошо.

– Если я сделаю так, – Габриэль взялся зубами за ухо Сэма, лишь настолько сильно, чтобы причинить боль, и Сэм зашипел от ощущения болезненного удовольствия. – Ты должен сказать «зелёный», если тебе нравится. Если нет – «красный». Если ты не уверен – «жёлтый». Понял?

– Да, да, я понял.

– И твоё стоп-слово?..

– Ангел. Красный, зелёный, жёлтый. Ясно, – Сэм вздохнул, побуждая Габриэля продолжать, потому что даже рук Габриэля на его плечах было достаточно, чтобы кровь закипела, и мысль о том, что он получит намного больше, заставила голову кружиться.

– Ты уверен? – резко спросил Габриэль, сильно и без предупреждения щипая через рубашку сосок Сэма.

Сэм поморщился и слегка отстранился.

– Да, уверен, красный. Ой.

– Хороший мальчик, – Габриэль в последний раз страстно поцеловал Сэма, прежде чем снова встать с его колен и отойти. – Ты знаешь, где спальня. Раздевайся и ложись на кровать. Я приду через минуту.

Сэм повременил пару секунд, чтобы вернуть чёткость зрению, затуманенному от ожидания, прежде чем соскочить с дивана и почти бегом направиться в спальню, по пути избавляясь от одежды. В прошлый раз он узнал, что Габриэля не волнует беспорядок. Его волновало беспрекословное подчинение. И Сэм не хотел рисковать возможностью получить то, что на этот раз пообещал ему Габриэль.


	3. Часть 3

Первая ночь, которую они провели вместе, была одним долгим мучительным испытанием того, как долго Сэм сможет вынести без прикосновений и при этом не сойти с ума. Габриэль в течение нескольких часов удерживал его на грани только с помощью слов и взглядов, и лишь ближе к концу их марафона он поддался желанию дотронуться, не в силах преодолеть слишком большой соблазн пометить раскрасневшуюся кожу Сэма. Следующим утром Габриэль быстро подрочил Сэму в душе, и по сравнению с вечером это принесло невероятно много физических ощущений. 

Сэм лёг на огромную роскошную кровать, как только снял последнюю одежду, перевернулся на спину и усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться. Он как раз сумел расслабиться, когда вошёл Габриэль, одетый только в красные атласные пижамные штаны, и у Сэма снова участилось дыхание.

– Хорошо, Сэм. Очень хорошо, – похвалил его Габриэль, закрывая за собой дверь. Секунду он просто стоял, рассматривая всё тело Сэма, лежащего перед ним, и Сэм, не раздумывая, слегка выгнулся и потянулся, без стыда выставляя себя на обозрение. Взгляд Габриэля давил на него, и он двигался под ним, как под настоящей лаской, желая получить ещё. 

– Красивый, – выдохнул Габриэль. На секунду показалось, что он растерялся. Но потом всё прекратилось, и он пришёл в себя, становясь напористым, уверенным и решительным. Габриэль подошёл и сел на кровать, рядом с бедром Сэма, не настолько близко, чтобы соприкасаться, но Сэм почувствовал тепло тела Габриэля и то, как прогнулся матрас. 

– Дай мне руку.

Габриэль взял руку Сэма в свои ладони, перевернул и начал рассматривать со всех сторон, как будто она была чем-то особенно интересна. Сэм нахмурился, не понимая, в чём дело. Это была просто рука. Когда Габриэль осторожно начал водить кончиками пальцев по ладони Сэма, вокруг каждого пальца, слегка почёсывая пространство между ними, Сэм был шокирован тем, сколько удовольствия получает от такой мелочи. Он привык к более жёсткому обращению от людей, которых подцеплял в фетиш-клубе. Не говоря о Руби. Ей нравилась жестокость. Поэтому Сэм привык, чтобы его держали в ежовых рукавицах, и ожидал чего-то в этом духе, с тех пор как его впервые посетила идея о БДСМ. 

Но это не изменило того, что каждый крошечный волосок на теле Сэма встал дыбом, когда Габриэль изучил каждый дюйм и начал двигаться выше по руке, останавливаясь только достигнув плеча. Потом он встал, оставляя Сэма дрожать на простынях, обошёл кровать, сел с другой стороны и занялся второй рукой.

Кожа на пальцах Габриэля не была мягкой, несмотря на работу, которой, по предположениям Сэма, он занимался. Но не были они и мозолистыми. Обычные руки человека, время от времени занимающегося физическим трудом. Несмотря на то, что они не были мягкими, они были невероятно нежными, скользя по коже Сэма. К тому времени как Габриэль закончил со второй рукой, Сэм с трудом дышал.

– Как дела, питомец? – прошептал Габриэль, глядя на Сэма чарующими сияющими глазами.

– Эмм, – выдавил Сэм, в горле пересохло, – зелёный.

– Хорошо.

Затем Габриэль забрался на кровать и одним медленным движением оседлал Сэма в области талии. Тепло его бёдер, проникающее через атлас, приносило наслаждение, и Сэм выгнулся навстречу Габриэлю, уже отчаянно желая большего.

– Тссс, Сэмми. Успокойся. Всё под контролем, – пробормотал Габриэль, успокаивающе поглаживая грудь Сэма, как будто он был пугливым скакуном. Сэм приложил усилие и притих. Габриэль мог мгновенно довести его до исступления, и если бы Сэм что-то решал по поводу их программы, то смог бы отлично кончить, просто потёршись об ноги Габриэля.

Но Габриэль, конечно же, ещё не закончил. Он снова начал осторожно поглаживать Сэма, начиная с его лица. Руки чертили тёплые дорожки на лбу, щеках, носе, губах и подбородке. К удовольствию Сэма, Габриэль даже наклонился и чмокнул его в губы, прежде чем опуститься ниже. Ладони ласкали шею Сэма, ключицы и грудные мышцы. Соскам досталось немного больше внимания, сначала Габриэль вдавил их большим пальцем, а потом аккуратно кончиками пальцев заставил их подняться. Это заставило Сэма заскулить, Габриэль облизал губы и нежно погладил живот Сэма.

– Поговори со мной, красавчик.

– З-зелёный, – прошептал Сэм.

Габриэль удовлетворённо кивнул, приподнялся, развернулся и сел на том же месте, но на этот раз лицом к ногам. Он положил ладони на бёдра Сэма и повёл руки вниз одним плавным движением, по коленям Сэма к его ступням. Само по себе это было неплохо, но эта часть тела Сэма никогда не была чувствительной. Зато он понял, что очарован изгибом спины Габриэля, внезапно стало сложно сопротивляться желанию дотронуться и положить обе руки на выпирающие лопатки. 

Наверное, он издал какой-то звук, потому что Габриэль прекратил медленные поглаживания и оглянулся на него.

– Да?

– Ничего. Зелёный. Всё хорошо.

Габриэль прищурился, глядя на Сэма через плечо, и сел прямо, очевидно, не удовлетворившись ответом.

– Ты уверен?

Сэм чётко кивнул. 

– Да. Да, я просто… хочу дотронуться до тебя, – сознался он.

Какое-то время Габриэль просто задумчиво смотрел на него, поджав губы. 

– Хорошо, любимец. Это справедливо. Можешь дотронуться. Но не увлекайся. Мы же не хотим торопиться, не так ли?

– Н-нет, – согласился Сэм, едва понимая, с чем именно. В этот момент он только осознавал, что ему можно было ощутить Габриэля. Руки Сэма дрожали, когда он отпустил сжатую простынь и осторожно дотронулся до спины Габриэля. Судя по тому, как приподнялись его брови, Габриэль не ожидал, что Сэм выберет именно это место. Но всё равно улыбнулся и прогнулся, прижимаясь к опустившимся на его плечи ладоням Сэма, наконец-то поддавшегося искушению. 

Это больше напоминало массаж, нежели ласку, но по какой-то причине Сэм жаждал ощутить мускулы под кожей, пальцы впились в плечи Габриэля и прошлись по линии позвоночника. Сэм слегка задержался на рёбрах, его большие ладони обхватили талию Габриэля, но быстро снова вернулись к плечам. Дыхание Сэма участилось, внутренний огонь гудел, хотя до его члена ни разу не дотронулись. Близость, которую неожиданно позволили Сэму, опьяняла, и волны желания накатывали на него с каждым движением рук. 

– Думаю, пока достаточно, – сказал Габриэль с заметной хрипотцой в голосе. Заставляя себя убрать руки с тёплой и мягкой кожи Габриэля, Сэму пришлось настолько сильно сжать зубы, что они скрипнули.

– Лучше вернёмся к программе, да? Ведь у нас с тобой были планы, – проурчал Габриэль. Его голос почти вернулся в норму, хотя кожа всё ещё была красной, а пижамные штаны заметно топорщились. 

Затем он снова слез с Сэма и сел рядом с ним на кровать на то же место, где находился в первый раз и снова повторял все шаги, начиная с рук Сэма.

Но на этот раз он использовал губы, зубы и язык. К тому времени, как язык Габриэля оказался на сгибе локтя Сэма, он уже умолял. 

– Блять, пожалуйста, – простонал он, осознавая, что во время первой части Габриэль пропустил область паха. Что, возможно, было хорошей идеей, но от этого разочарование не уменьшилось.

– Пожалуйста что, Сэм?

– Я хочу больше. Что-нибудь. Что угодно.

Габриэль шикнул на него.

– О, Сэм, мы только начали! Если ты уже умоляешь, то ты, наверное, не сможешь выдержать то, что будет дальше.

Обещание, скрытое за этими словами, заставило маленькие фейерверки взорваться где-то в сознании Сэма, и он подавил своё возбуждение так сильно, как только мог, потому что ни за что не хотел пропускать то, что должно было произойти.

– Нет, нет, у меня получится, клянусь!

– Точно?

– Да, да, зелёный, пожалуйста, боже.

– Хммм, – протянул Габриэль, легко стуча кончиками пальцев по плечу Сэма. – Думаю, нам нужно немного сбавить обороты. Что скажешь, Сэм?

Сэм хотел начал спорить, сказать, что не надо замедляться, но в тоне Габриэля была такая твёрдость, которая, как успел изучить Сэм, значила, что он на самом деле не интересуется его мнением. Поэтому Сэм заставил себя дышать медленнее и стойко игнорировал пульсацию в члене.

– Мой хороший питомец, – прошептал Габриэль. Его одобрение лилось на Сэма, как сладкий сироп, заставляя дрожать от удовольствия. – Такой послушный. Покорный. Мой.

Хотя Сэм не считал их парой или состоящими в каких-либо отношениях, во время игр ничто не заставляло его сердце биться так сильно, как моменты, когда Габриэль говорил о том, что Сэм принадлежит ему. И стучало оно не только из-за страсти. Сэм ощутил покалывание во всём теле и вздохнул, с ошеломляющим восторгом встречаясь с возбуждённым взглядом Габриэля.

– Перевернись, дорогой, – проурчал Габриэль, и Сэм подчинился, его конечности замедлились и отяжелели, пока он переворачивался на живот. Долгое время ничего не происходило, и Сэму стало холодно, хотя в спальне было тепло. Затем руки Габриэля оказались на спине Сэма и вжали его в матрас, когда мужчина снова оседлал его. Сэм застонал, потому что это было неожиданно приятно. Само ощущение веса Габриэля, использующего его для опоры, заставило волну возбуждения прокатиться по позвоночнику Сэма, и ему стало интересно, что он мог испытать, если бы Габриэль по-настоящему применил силу и прижал бы его.

Сэм спал с парой мужчин, которые были больше и сильнее, чем он сам, но его никогда не держали. Конечно, его связывали. И даже несколько раз ходили по нему. Но учитывая его габариты, этого можно было ожидать. Габриэль даже не был тяжёлым, но он был сильным, и Сэм готов был поспорить, что, приложив усилие под правильным углом, он смог бы с лёгкостью прижать Сэма к кровати и заставить его не двигаться. И, чёрт возьми, он так сильно этого хотел.

– Зе-зелёный, – выдохнул он, после того как простонал. Сэм хотел, чтобы не было никаких сомнений в том, что ему это очень нравится.

Габриэль на секунду замер, но потом устроился на спине Сэма и слегка сжал его тело бёдрами. 

– Ох, милый, из-за тебя я забываю про все свои планы.

– Ты сказал давать тебе знать, – слабо заспорил Сэм, и Габриэль хихикнул.

– Верно. И ты делаешь именно то, что я приказал тебе, как послушный зверёк. Продолжай, и я обещаю тебе, что эта ночь закончится очень приятно.

– Спасибо, блять, – выдохнул Сэм, снова заставив Габриэля тихонько засмеяться. Он продолжил, пропуская волосы Сэма через свои пальцы, продолжая ласкать шею и плечи, неуклонно продвигаясь ниже. 

– Есть проблема, малыш, – негромко проговорил Габриэль, пока его руки скользили по спине Сэма. – Ты часто отвлекаешься. Вообще-то, я думаю, что это потрясающе, но сегодня мне нужно, чтобы ты дольше оставался внимательным, хорошо?

Сэм кивнул в подушку и заставил своё сознание не утонуть в ощущениях от тёплых рук Габриэля на его коже.

– Я имею в виду, что пока у нас была хорошая зелёная полоса, это не может не радовать. Но что ты скажешь, если я сделаю так?

Он потянулся и бесцеремонно вырвал несколько волосков из взлохмаченной шевелюры Сэма. Сэм вздрогнул и сразу же закричал.

– Красный! Красный.

Боль была незначительной, но Сэму действительно очень-очень нравились его волосы, и не имело значения, сколько Дин издевался над ним из-за этого.

– Я так и думал, – самодовольно сказал Габриэль и вернулся к осторожным поглаживаниям. Сэму, скорее всего, показалось, но это было похоже на извинение, которое он с радостью принял и снова улёгся, утыкаясь в мягкие подушки. Хотя Габриэль только что намеренно сделал то, что не нравилось Сэму, он всё равно чувствовал, что его очень лелеют и заботятся о нём, и из-за этого сердце готово было выскочить из груди.

Сэм всегда наивно полагал, что его скука во время ванильного секса значила, что ему нужно что-то пожёстче. Наверное, это был побочный эффект от восприятия слов этой ведьмы Руби. Но в течение примерно года, когда он посещал фетиш-клуб, он понял, что ему нравится и кое-что ещё. Хотя то, что делал с ним Габриэль, было откровением. Сэму никогда не нравилась нежность. Конечно, он любил милые неспешные прикосновения: обниматься, держаться за руки, делать что-то ещё, напрямую не связанное с сексом. Но чтобы кончить, ему нужно было больше. Применение силы всегда срабатывало, поэтому Сэм остановился на этом. 

Но сейчас Сэм быстро начал понимать, что сила действовала и в том случае, если была чисто психологической. Одного осознания того, что в случае неподчинения наказание будет быстрым и суровым, было достаточно, чтобы огонёк внутри превратился в полыхающий ревущий пожар. Он всё ещё надеялся, что в какой-то момент Габриэль будет с ним жёстче, но хотя этого ещё не произошло, Сэм уже был удовлетворён. 

По крайней мере, до того момента как Габриэль втиснул пальцы в подмышки Сэма и начал щекотать. Сэм пискнул и неосознанно попытался отстраниться. Габриэль беспощадно последовал за ним. 

– Какой цвет, малыш? – резко спросил он, пока Сэм с трудом вспоминал варианты. – Ммм, я не – блять, жёлтый!

Габриэль немедленно убрал пальцы и продолжил поглаживать спину Сэма. 

– Идеально. У тебя отлично получается, такой хороший питомец.

Сэм почти замурлыкал от слов Габриэля. Похоже, Сэм терял голову от похвалы. Потому что хотя после внезапной атаки он и ощущал себя напряжённым, как натянутая тетива лука, он всё равно выгнулся, прижимаясь к рукам Габриэля, прося ещё. И Габриэль дал ему ещё. Медленно двигаясь, чтобы сесть на бёдра Сэма, Габриэль прижал большие пальцы к линии его позвоночника и провёл ими к пояснице, убирая напряжение и словно развязывая узел, потянув за верёвочку. 

– Хороший мальчик. Мой хороший мальчик, – напевно сказал Габриэль и наконец-то (наконец-то!) переместил руки на более интересное место. Он нежно обеими ладонями обхватил ягодицы Сэма и осторожно провёл по коже пальцами, поглаживая ложбинку между ними. Сэм вздрогнул и беспомощно подался навстречу прикосновению, но из-за этого Габриэль убрал руки, поэтому Сэм мгновенно заставил себя не двигаться. Шёпот Габриэля о том, как ему нравится сдержанность Сэма, чуть не заставил его снова расслабиться. Но Сэм сжал простыни и прошептал: «Зелёный», – что позволило ему насладиться поцелуями Габриэля, которыми он, склонившись, усыпал его задницу.

– Готов к ещё одному светофору? – пробормотал он около кожи Сэма, вызывая мурашки по всему телу. Сэм только успел приготовиться к ещё одной внезапной атаке или к чему-то неприятному, но Габриэль выпрямился и резко стукнул ладонью правую ягодицу Сэма. Шок от полученного удовольствия пронзил Сэма, и он вскрикнул от неожиданности. Его застали врасплох, он ожидал чего-то, что ему не понравится. Сэм возбудился, получив то, что занимало очень высокое место в его списке личных кинков. Учитывая, что до этого он не получил почти ничего, Сэм, не сумев остановиться, толкнулся, потёршись членом об матрас. Только через несколько вздохов Сэм понял, что в одном ритме с толчками повторяет: «Зелёный, зелёный, зелёный». И что Габриэль застыл, сидя на нём. Но даже ужасное сомнение, что он делает что-то неправильно, не смогло остановить Сэма, и он не прекращал двигаться, взгляд Габриэля давил на его спину, заставляя чувствовать вину. 

– Чёрт возьми, – наконец-то произнёс Габриэль, он наклонился ближе к уху Сэма, снова опираясь на его спину обеими руками.

– Ты только что разрушил идеальный план, мальчик, – выразил недовольство Габриэль, его голос напоминал рычание. – Но тебе повезло, я в хорошем настроении. Поэтому ты получишь, что хочешь. Но не устраивайся поудобнее. Скоро мы снова начнём. 

Не зная, что именно Габриэль имел в виду, Сэм смог только прохныкать в ответ. Слегка оттолкнувшись, Габриэль снова сел прямо и, даже не отдышавшись, другой ладонью шлёпнул по левой ягодице Сэма. Сэм взвыл и подался назад, чтоб получить больше, и Габриэль без остановки шлёпал снова и снова, переключаясь между половинками настолько быстро, что покрасневшая кожа едва успевала остыть.

– Бля, бля, бля, зелёный, бля, зелёный, зелёный, зелёный, – бормотал Сэм, и Габриэль начал шлёпать сильнее. 

– Типично, – проворчал Габриэль, усилие, которое он вкладывал в удары, слышалось в напряжённом тоне. 

– У меня были.

Шлепок.

– Планы.

Шлепок.

– На сегодня.

Шлепок.

– А ты просто.

Шлепок.

– Взял.

Шлепок.

– И уничтожил их.

Шлепок.

– Да?

Шлепок.

Сэм слышал слова, но его настолько сильно унесло, что он не понимал их смысла. После всех прикосновений, сдерживания и проверок Сэм уже ходил по краю оргазма, готовый провалиться в забвение от малейшего толчка. А это не был толчок. Это был пинок, и Сэм перешёл грань, всхлипывая от каждой вспышки ощущений, которые должны были принести боль, но доставляли удовольствие. Он кончил на простынь, крича и задыхаясь, ёрзая под весом Габриэля на своих ногах и чуть не сбрасывая его. Но Габриэль просто слегка приподнялся и позволил Сэму извиваться, всё ещё осыпая его зад шлепками, пока он не успокоился. Постепенно удары сошли на нет, превратившись в осторожное поглаживание каждой половинки и пронзительно нежное скольжение горячих ладоней, заставляющее чувствительную кожу Сэма пылать в местах соприкосновения. 

Судороги удовольствия плавно сменялись болью, и Сэм зашипел и заскулил, но ему всё ещё было хорошо, и он выдавил: «Зелёный», – даже несмотря на то, что пульсация в заду стала почти невыносимой. Он не успел сказать что-то ещё, когда над ним началось неожиданное движение. Сэм почувствовал, как по его бедру скользнули костяшки пальцев, когда Габриэль стянул пижамные штаны, а потом услышал красноречивые влажные звуки от соприкосновения кожи с кожей, когда Габриэль начал очень быстро себе дрочить. Примерно через полминуты Габриэль начал выдыхать, как мантру: «Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт», – правой рукой он схватился за пылающую правую ягодицу Сэма, что вызвало вспышку боли, а затем горячая сперма брызнула на поясницу и задницу Сэма, каждая капля ощущалась, как расплавленный свечной воск, оставляя жгучие следы на красной коже. 

Габриэль резко выдохнул и повалился, едва успев опереться на руки по обеим сторонам от Сэма, прежде чем приземлиться на нежную кожу его задницы. Член Габриэля оказался в ложбинке, коже здесь не досталось настолько сильно, как остальной, и Сэму нравилось чувствовать исчезающую твёрдость, пульсацию после оргазма и последнюю стекающую каплю спермы. 

– Господи, Сэм.

– Мхххм, – согласился Сэм, ощущая сильную усталость, растекшуюся по телу. Он потянулся, схватил одну из подушек, избежавших его хватки во время оргазма, и с урчанием уткнулся в неё. В этот момент ему было потрясающе хорошо, а болезненно горящий зад едва ли мог испортить блаженство.

– Подожди, – тихо произнёс Габриэль, со слабым стоном вставая с Сэма и выходя из комнаты. Он скоро вернулся, и Сэм ощутил, как кровать прогнулась в том месте, где рядом с ним присел Габриэль. Сэм вздрогнул, когда к его бедру прислонилась прохладная ткань, сначала в качестве деликатного предупреждения, а потом осторожно скользнула к отшлёпанному заду. 

– У меня есть охлаждающая мазь, если тебе нужно? – прошептал Габриэль, аккуратно очищая, увлажняя ягодицы Сэма и дуя на них, благодаря чему Сэм вздрагивал из-за их восхитительной сверхчувствительности.

– Я в порядке, – выдохнул Сэм в подушку, и никогда ещё его слова не ощущались более правдивыми. Он чувствовал себя потрясающе. Несколько часов он не сможет сидеть, но от этого было только лучше. Несколько часов он не сможет забыть, как хорошо ему было.

– А ты вообще-то сволочь, ты в курсе? – мягко сказал Габриэль, и Сэм повернул голову, чтобы злобно посмотреть на него одним глазом, пока тот не закатил глаза и не пояснил. – Ты был настолько неотразим, что я не смог сопротивляться и кончил, скажу тебе по секрету, на несколько часов раньше, чем планировал. Я не ожидал, что ты начнёшь так сходить с ума.

Сэм вскинул брови.

– Серьёзно? Мы встретились в фетиш-клубе. Почему это вообще тебя удивляет?

– Судя по всему, твоя невинная мордашка превращает меня в идиота.

– Судя по всему, да.

– Осторожнее, питомец, – в качестве предупреждения ответил Габриэль, но не своим обычным командным тоном, и Сэм восхитился тем, как Габриэль может сказать одни и те же слова, но с совершенно разным значением просто благодаря тому, как он их произнёс.

Пока Сэм бесстыдно хихикал, Габриэль отбросил полотенце и удобно устроился на кровати. Он закрыл глаза и перестал двигаться. Сэм смущённо подождал минуту, прежде чем задать вопрос.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Собираюсь поспать.

Сэм моргнул. Он ожидал, что будет перерыв и, возможно, глоток воды, прежде чем они снова начнут. Учитывая хвастливые обещания Габриэля о том, что он не отпустит Сэма, пока они не закончат, Сэм был по-настоящему сбит с толку. 

– Серьёзно?

Габриэль нахмурился.

– Да, серьёзно. Мне скоро сорок, Сэм. Два оргазма за ночь – мой предел, и поверь мне, никто так не расстроен этим фактом, как я. Мне надо поспать, всего пару часов, и потом я смогу продолжить.

– Но… ты ведь не устал, да? – Габриэль с разочарованным вздохом покачал головой. – Тогда как тебе поможет сон?

– Без понятия, – Габриэль пожал плечами. – Вполне возможно, что маленькие эльфы Санты приходят сюда ночью и заводят мой член, как чёртову ходячую игрушку. Я только знаю, что я засыпаю, просыпаюсь, и у меня появляется стояк. Как будто магия. Поэтому ложись уже спать.

Сэм моргнул и ощутил, что его губы растягиваются в улыбке, но он принял объяснение, поёрзал, чтобы найти менее влажное место, на котором можно лежать, и с комфортом устроился для перерыва на сон. Он тоже не устал, но мог просто подремать.


	4. Часть 4

Когда Сэм открыл глаза, он начал паниковать. Было очень темно. Наверное, Габриэль в какой-то момент выключил неяркую прикроватную лампу, небо за тонкими занавесками было чернильно-чёрным. Сэм слышал только тихое дыхание спящего человека рядом, и всё его тело сжалось из-за внезапного шокирующего ужаса. Что, чёрт возьми, он вообще здесь делал? Насколько ему было известно, Габриэль мог оказаться каким-нибудь маньяком, который только и ждёт того, чтобы застать его врасплох и сделать с ним бог знает что. Небольшая часть мозга Сэма, мыслящая логически, вспомнила, что в прошлый раз, когда он был здесь, всё, что произошло во время сна, было большее, чем Сэм ожидал, количество объятий. Но все способности мыслить медленно душила паника.

Что за странным человеком он был, нуждаясь в фетиш-клубе, чтобы не испытывать ненависть к своей жалкой личности? Он был недостаточно умён или силён, чтобы заниматься нормальным сексом, вместо этого устраивая сумасшествие, умоляя незнакомцев о большем, следуя за желаниями своего члена, как за грёбаной стрелкой компаса собственной извращённости. Руби была права. Никто никогда не захочет такую дрянь, как он. Особенно когда они увидят, какой он неудачник, на коленях просящий, чтобы его стукнули, отшлёпали, причинили боль. Какому человеку могло нравиться такое дерьмо?

Сэм подавился рыданием. Рядом раздался тихий звук, когда Габриэль зашевелился. О нет.

Сэм мгновенно отодвинулся, пытаясь отстраниться от Габриэля, но сделал это недостаточно быстро, и когда он встал с кровати, его запястье железной хваткой ухватила рука. 

– Останься, – приказал Габриэль грубым после сна голосом, но безупречным командным тоном. Несмотря на страх и отвращение к себе, Сэм не мог не подчиниться этой интонации, и с поражением тяжело опустился на постель, боль во всё ещё распухших ягодицах служила язвительным напоминанием о недавнем проявлении его неправильности. Как только Габриэль убедился, что Сэм никуда не собирается, он поднялся на колени и осторожно подполз к нему сзади. 

– Сэм… Сэм, поговори со мной, – теперь голос Габриэля был тихим, от приказного тона не осталось и следа, и почему-то из-за этого Сэм почувствовал себя только хуже, не в состоянии выдавить ни слова. Будучи настолько никчёмным, он не мог даже правильно выполнять приказы, и теперь Габриэль должен был утешать его, как спотыкающегося об собственные ноги ребёнка. 

Сэм снова всхлипнул, ужасно стыдясь того, что по щекам потекли слёзы. Габриэль сидел на кровати прямо позади него, его руки осторожно легли на плечи Сэма, успокаивающе массируя мускулы. 

– С тобой всё будет хорошо, Сэм, – прошептал он. – Это просто сабдроп, это пройдёт.

Сэм не был уверен, что это значило, и, в дополнение ко всему остальному, это заставило его почувствовать свою тупость. Габриэль случайно прижался к нему достаточно сильно, чтобы Сэм ощутил, как его полутвёрдый член задел спину через всё ещё надетые на Габриэле пижамные штаны. В отчаянном порыве вдохновения Сэм обернулся и повалил Габриэля на кровать. Он быстро проверил состояние лица, проведя щекой по атласу на бедре Габриэля, – да, щетины пока не было, он мог сделать это. Сэм мог показать Габриэлю, что не был абсолютно бесполезен. Сэм неистово стянул переднюю часть штанов и вжался лицом в пах Габриэля, но он едва успел обхватить губами головку его стремительно теряющего твёрдость члена, прежде чем его жёстко оттолкнули.

– Сэм, нет, прекрати!

Габриэль даже не использовал свой «голос Дома», но Сэм всё равно отскочил, как ошпаренный, и рухнул, свернувшись калачиком посреди кровати, постыдно разрыдавшись. Он снова всё испортил. Он был самым бесполезным человеком на свете.

– Сэм, господи, – прошептал Габриэль, и по какой-то необъяснимой причине он придвинулся ближе, обхватил ладонями отвратительное сопливое лицо Сэма и положил его голову на свои колени. 

– Тшшш. Всё хорошо, Сэм. Всё хорошо. Сейчас все мысли в твоей голове – враньё. Слышишь меня? Все они враньё, малыш. 

Сэм не мог до конца поверить в это, но он был эгоистом, а колени Габриэля были тёплыми и мягкими. Пыльцы Габриэля были нежны, прочёсывая спутанные волосы Сэма, и ему было так удобно просто лежать здесь, хотя он и был уверен, что оставляет скользкое мокрое пятно на бедре Габриэля.

– Мне так жаль, я должен был предупредить тебя, что такое может случиться, если занимаешься господством и подчинением, – сказал Габриэль, его голос был тихим и успокаивающим. – Это называется сабдроп, но случается и с Домами тоже. Происходит эмоциональный срыв, и пока он не кончится, это самое ужасное состояние в мире, но всё пройдёт, Сэм. Клянусь, пройдёт.

Едва воспринимая слова, Сэм не реагировал. Он просто продолжал лежать в том же положении, слёзы постепенно переставали течь. Габриэль откуда-то достал носовой платок и предложил ему, Сэм осторожно его взял.

– Не могу представить, что сейчас творится в твоей голове, – произнёс Габриэль. Его голос, звучащий в темноте, успокаивал. – У всех это происходит по-разному. 

Сэм услышал, как Габриэль сглотнул, прежде чем продолжить.

– Когда это случается со мной… мои мысли говорят мне, что я урод. Что я слишком извращён, чтобы жить. И что мне нужно просто, блять, убить себя, пока я не изнасиловал какого-нибудь бедного ребёнка или животное. Потому что, судя по всему, я психопат или, по меньшей мере, грешник, и сам Бог спустится сюда и за шкирку швырнёт меня в Чистилище, чтобы я вечно горел с остальными извращенцами.

Слова Габриэля заставили горло Сэма снова сжаться, он осторожно сел, в темноте встречаясь взглядом с сияющими глазами Габриэля.

– Это же… – Сэм замолк, голос был грубым и не слушался его, Габриэль продолжил. 

– Безумие? Тупость? Ложь? Да. Это всё перечисленное, Сэм. И какие бы мысли ни были сейчас в твоей голове, не слушай их, – Габриэль придвинулся ближе, всё ещё стоя на коленях, находясь на одной высоте с Сэмом. Его руки были тёплыми, когда он положил их на щёки Сэма. – Это обратная сторона медали, питомец. Цена, которую ты платишь за потрясающее чувство, которое приносит по-настоящему хорошая сцена. Насколько невероятные ощущения ты испытываешь во время неё, настолько же плохо тебе может быть после. Но я тебе клянусь… пока ты достаточно честен и признаёшь, что тебе дерьмово, пока готов принять помощь, всё пройдёт. 

Большими пальцами Габриэль медленно поглаживал влажные щёки Сэма, и Сэм позволил словам проникнуть в своё сознание. Позволил себе надеяться, что Габриэль говорил правду. Что при свете дня его мысли не будут казаться настолько ужасными.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Габриэль, глядя на Сэма и излучая искренность. – Прямо сейчас. Что поднимет тебе настроение? Только скажи.

Сэм не был в состоянии хотеть чего-то хорошего для себя и не решился ответить, поэтому Габриэль продолжил.

– Мороженое? Горячий душ? Одеяло? Или, боже упаси, травяной чай?

Сэм тихонько хихикнул, услышав в голосе Габриэля дрожь из-за перспективы делать что-то здоровое ради утешения, и, подчинившись инстинкту, Сэм наклонился и поцеловал его в губы, что, наверняка, было отвратительно, учитывая состояние его лица. Но Габриэль принял это, целуя в ответ настолько осторожно, что Сэм ощутил, будто сделан из стекла и может разбиться из-за малейшего неосторожного движения. Что не было так уж далеко от правды.

– Хорошо, конечно, – прошептал Габриэль в губы Сэма. – Как хочешь, малыш. 

Сэм даже не успел спросить, а Габриэль уже уложил его, растянулся рядом и медленно приблизился для ещё одного поцелуя. 

После этого Сэм потерял счёт времени. Габриэль просто оставался рядом с ним, нежно целуя, осторожно поглаживая его волосы, руки и спину. По мнению Сэма, это даже нельзя было назвать прелюдией. Потому что всё было очень невинно. Но желаемый эффект был достигнут, и Сэму постепенно становилось лучше. Благоговейные прикосновения Габриэля позволяли Сэму почувствовать, что о нём заботятся, что он ценен, и когда небо за окнами стало ярче перед рассветом, Сэм задремал во время поцелуя.

Когда Сэм снова проснулся, солнце светило высоко в небе, а кровать была пуста. Но до того как он успел почувствовать разочарование, матрас позади него прогнулся, и Сэм услышал глухой стук, когда что-то поставили на прикроватную тумбочку. Нежная ладонь провела вверх по его руке, успокаивающе лаская кожу.

– Проснись и пой, малыш, – тихо произнёс Габриэль.

– Сколько времени?

– Около десяти.

Сэм зажмурился.

– Вот чёрт. В это время я уже хотел ехать домой. 

– Да, но тебе было так плохо ночью. Тебе нужно было отдохнуть.

После этих слов на Сэма нахлынули воспоминания, и он медленно сел, не встречаясь с Габриэлем взглядом.

– Слушай, насчёт этого…

– Пока ты ничего не сказал, позволь мне извиниться. Я повёл себя, как идиот, не объяснив тебе, что это может произойти. Я не думал, что мы уже заходим так далеко, но это не оправдание, особенно если учесть, что ты новичок. Я должен был всё предусмотреть, и прости меня за то, что ты оказался не готов. 

Пока Габриэль говорил, он взял одну из горячих кружек, стоящих рядом с кроватью, и сунул её под нос Сэму. 

– Два сахара, да?

Сэм моргнул и молча принял кофе.

– Не думай, что ты должен мне что-то объяснять, – продолжил Габриэль. – Из нас двоих я профессионал, и у меня должно было оказаться больше здравого смысла. А вместо этого я сделал вывод, что твоё лицо мальчика из церковного хора – показатель твоего опыта. Как ты метко заметил, мы познакомились в фетиш-клубе, и я должен был ожидать, что ты захочешь зайти дальше. 

– Но я хочу. То есть, хочу объяснить кое-что, – сказал Сэм, когда Габриэль прекратил говорить и взял свою кружку. – Потому что в чём-то ты прав. Я не так уж долго ходил в клуб. Только с прошлого года. 

Сэм прервался, чтобы сделать глоток кофе, прежде чем продолжить, и Габриэль последовал его примеру, отхлёбывая свой очень сладкий кофе с добавлением молока, позволяя Сэму взять паузу.

– Я… попробовал несколько практик, но… первые месяцы я решался что-то делать, только когда был пьян в стельку. Я не помню и половины того, что тогда происходило. У меня была… чёрная полоса.

Габриэль кивнул, и Сэм не был уверен, из-за сочувствия или искреннего понимания. Но учитывая его ночные признания, Сэм готов был биться об заклад, что у него было представление об этом. 

– Я встречался с девушкой… Руби. Она поняла, как только посмотрела на меня. Поняла, что я был… – Сэм замолк, не зная, какое слово подобрать.

– Уродом, – подсказал Габриэль, слегка улыбнувшись, чтобы скрасить грубость слова. – Да, я понимаю. Со мной такое было. Полагаю, эта Руби не принесла тебе ничего хорошего?

– Ты даже не представляешь. Она настолько запудрила мне мозги, что мы оба чуть не погибли из-за меня. И, честно говоря, я думаю, что ей бы это понравилось. Уйти как герои трагической любовной истории… как Бонни и Клайд, что-то в таком духе, – Сэм вздохнул, не в состоянии встретиться с Габриэлем взглядом, но всё равно считая важным рассказать про себя. До этого он неохотно делился чем-то личным, волнуясь, что Габриэль каким-либо образом использует это против него. Но сейчас он больше переживал, что Габриэль сделает неверные выводы, не зная всех фактов. 

– Дело в том, что… мысли в моей голове прошлой ночью… они же раньше крутились в ней каждый день. И Руби говорила, что это всё правда. Когда она наконец-то исчезла, брат практически заставил меня изменить мою жизнь. Я прошёл терапию, в том числе медикаментозную, но я долго не был готов по-настоящему раскрыться для неё. Я начал работать над принятием этой своей стороны всего несколько месяцев назад, – Сэм безрадостно улыбнулся. – Так что ты был прав. Я новичок. По крайней мере, в вопросе отсутствия ненависти к самому себе.

Габриэль поставил свою кружку с громким звуком, Сэм взглянул на него, его губы были поджаты, в глазах виднелось огорчение.

– Сэм, послушай меня. Я понимаю, мы знакомы только пару недель, но здесь и сейчас я обещаю тебе, что насколько бы долго мы ни решили продолжать наши встречи, я буду очень стараться, чтобы ты больше никогда себя так не чувствовал. Возможно, я накосячу, потому что я всего лишь человек, но доверься мне, пожалуйста; я никогда… никогда… намеренно не сделаю тебе плохо. Никто не заслуживает такого обращения. И меньше всех – ты. Ты отличный парень, Сэм.

– Послушай, мы всего лишь несколько раз занимались сексом. Ты не можешь этого знать, – заспорил Сэм, чувствуя смущение, но, в конечном счёте, не веря сказанному. – Всё, что ты можешь знать, – насколько я хорош в постели.

– Ну да. Ты, вообще-то, очень хорош в постели, – подмигнув, ответил Габриэль. – Но ещё я знаю, что ты добрый, щедрый, чуткий и умный. Я знаю, что ты очень любишь своего брата, хотя он и очень тебя злит, в общем, Сэм… ты хороший человек.

Сэм застыл. Он действительно не знал, что на это ответить. Первым порывом было отшутиться, потому что откуда Габриэль мог всё это знать? Он наверняка шутил. И никто никогда не говорил про Сэма столько хорошего в одном предложении. Даже Дин. Особенно не Дин, который привык показывать любовь грубоватыми жестами, а не выражать её на словах. 

Так как, чёрт возьми, ему нужно было отреагировать?

Габриэль, похоже, понял, что Сэм напрягся, потому что когда неловкая пауза затянулась, он наклонился, забрал из рук Сэма полупустую чашку и оседлал его.

– Итак. Не знаю насчёт тебя, но мои выходные полностью свободны, – произнёс Габриэль с наигранным вздохом, как будто ему уже было скучно из-за наличия стольких свободных часов. – Что же мне делать со всем этим временем?

Хотя Сэму всё ещё было неудобно, с этим он мог работать.

– Даже не знаю. Кажется, ты называл себя изобретательным?

– Да. Но для этого нужна муза, а моя что-то говорила о том, чтобы уйти, – Габриэль надул губы. 

– Оу, – подыгрывая, с умным видом ответил Сэм. – Возможно, если бы твоя муза получила достаточно интересное предложение, она бы осталась чуть дольше?

– У меня есть бритва и твёрдая рука, – заявил Габриэль, играя бровями.

Понимая, о чём шла речь, и вспоминая своё поведение ночью, Сэм начал колебаться. Но потом решил, что был рад столкнуться с этим лицом к лицу, что бы там ни было. Возможно, всё дело было в желании получить что-нибудь приятное, или Сэм просто расчувствовался после эмоциональной ночи, но он за бёдра притянул Габриэля поближе, не прижимаясь никакими интересными частями тела, просто слегка сокращая расстояние.

– Скажу честно, я не так уж часто делаю минеты, – осторожно сказал он, встречаясь с возбуждённым взглядом Габриэля. – Но… мне говорили, что у меня очень хорошо получается. И мне правда хочется услышать, какие звуки ты будешь издавать.

Секунду Габриэль с большим трудом сглатывал, но со следующим вдохом взял себя в руки, и игра началась.

Когда Сэм наконец-то вернулся домой, он был побрит, покрыт засосами и счастлив. И у Дина окончательно сорвало крышу.


	5. Часть 5

– Приветик, Габриэль слушает тебя, чертёнок!

– Привет, – Сэм улыбнулся. – Не отвлекаю?

– Нет. Только если от кучи скучной работы. Она подождёт пять минут, – выдохнул Габриэль. Прежде чем он снова заговорил, возникла небольшая пауза, его голос был непривычно мягким. – Всё хорошо?

– Да, всё в порядке. Просто… наверное, хотел услышать твой голос. Боже, прозвучало тупо. 

– Не переживай из-за этого. Вообще-то, для саба не такая уж и редкость искать успокоения у Дома, поэтому если ты боишься, что влюбляешься в меня, можешь расслабиться. Это не обязательно что-то значит.

Слова Габриэля слегка расстроили Сэма. Не то чтобы он хотел влюбиться. Он всё ещё думал, что было бы слишком рано, после извращённого представления Руби об отношениях. Но всё же… позже нужно было глубже поразмыслить над этим. По крайней мере, на этот момент Сэм принял объяснение Габриэля. 

– Итак, – медленно проговорил Габриэль. – Если ты звонишь, чтобы услышать мой голос, есть какая-то тема для беседы?

– Нет. На самом деле, нет. Честно говоря, я думаю, что сейчас мне нужен друг. С Дином возникли… сложности.

– Какие сложности?

Сэм вздохнул и плюхнулся на кровать. Ему до полудня не надо было появляться на работе, и несколько драгоценных часов, когда Дин уже был в автомастерской, квартира была в его распоряжении. 

– Ну… когда в субботу я вернулся домой, Дин буквально взорвался. Он заметил, что я плакал, а потом увидел пару засосов, и его понесло. Он подумал, что ты бил меня или что-то в таком духе.

– И что ты ему сказал?

– Правду? То есть… что ещё я мог ему сказать? – Сэма внезапно осенило. – Ох, и я сказал ему твоё имя. Не нужно было?

– Не, – Габриэль фыркнул. – Если хочешь, можешь написать его мигающими неоновыми буквами. Ни для кого не секрет, что я люблю сексуально подчинять поддающихся мне молодых парней. Даже моя семья в курсе, и это, скажу я тебе, был неловкий разговор.

– Серьёзно? И они нормально это восприняли?

– Насколько смогли. По крайней мере, они не отреклись от меня. Но они ужасно чувствительны к пошлым шуткам. Как будто слово «пенис» одним махом обрушит на них все семь грехов. 

Сэм не мог не хихикнуть, хотя что-то в голосе Габриэля подсказывало ему, что в реальности всё было не так забавно. Это заставило природное стремление Сэма помогать людям резко вмешаться в разговор.

– ПЕНИС! – рявкнул Сэм, и хотя Габриэль не мог этого видеть, он театрально осмотрел комнату. – Нет. Не сработало.

На другом конце линии Габриэль охрип от смеха, и Сэм просиял. Судя по всему, сильное желание угождать Габриэлю распространялось и на желание смешить его. У него был приятный смех. Несдержанный и полный. Как у Дина, когда он позволял себе по-настоящему расслабиться. 

– Уууф, – Габриэль тихонько икнул. – Чёрт, парень, ты мне нравишься!

Сэм улыбнулся ещё шире, хотя это казалось невозможным. 

– Итак. Как думаешь, когда мы продолжим начатое? – спросил Сэм. – Было бы жаль ждать до момента, когда все твои метки снова пропадут.

Последние смешки Габриэля резко прекратились, как будто щёлкнул выключатель, и на секунду Сэм испугался, пока Габриэль снова не заговорил привычным командным голосом.

– Лучше бы им сохраниться, питомец.

Сэм с трудом сглотнул, через него прошла волна тепла. 

– Значит, скоро? – выдавил он.

– Очень скоро.

На другом конце послышался тихий стук и звук закрывшейся двери. Волосы на руках Сэма встали дыбом, когда он ощутил, что сейчас произойдёт что-то интересное. 

– Тебе нужно куда-то идти в ближайшие полчаса?

– Нет, до одиннадцати я свободен.

– Тогда прямо сейчас раздевайся и ложись на свою кровать.

Сэм вскочил и разделся так быстро, что оторвал по меньшей мере одну пуговицу и запыхался, затем снова лёг. 

– Сделано.

– Хорошо. Скажи, питомец, какая метка нравится тебе больше всего?

Не имея перед собой зеркала, Сэм провёл какое-то время, вспоминая довольно большое количество засосов и укусов, которыми его одарили два дня назад. Некоторые из них заставили Дина слететь с катушек, когда он принял их за синяки от побоев. Получив свободу действий, Габриэль оставил несколько больших, тёмных пятен на всей поверхности шеи Сэма, и их невозможно было прикрыть одеждой. И Сэму это нравилось. 

– Укус около левого соска, – определился Сэм. Укус почти повредил кожу, и след всё ещё был ярко-пурпурного цвета. 

– Ещё болит?

– Немного, да.

– Думаешь обо мне, когда он болит?

Сэм со свистом выдохнул и не сумел удержаться, проведя пальцами по нежному участку кожи. 

– Да, – прошептал Сэм.

– Вспоминаешь, как хорошо тебе было, когда я оставлял его? Или как тебе хотелось, чтобы я оставил больше?

– И о том, и о том, господи, – член Сэма практически мгновенно твердел, и он уже начал ощущать первые признаки затруднённого дыхания, которое начал ассоциировать с Габриэлем.

– Ты сейчас его трогаешь, да?

– Да. Можно? – спросил Сэм, беспокоясь, что ему скажут остановиться.

– О, конечно. Идеально, мой мальчик, – проурчал Габриэль. – Идеально. 

На конце трубки Габриэля было тихо, поэтому Сэм не имел понятия, чем тот был занят. Самоконтроль, который он иногда демонстрировал, не заставлял Сэма сомневаться, что если Габриэлю было нужно, он мог бы по телефону заставить Сэма кончить и отложить собственные нужды на потом. Но Сэм всё равно тихонько засмеялся из-за крутящейся в голове мысли о Габриэле, пытающемся на работе скрыть заметный стояк. 

– Что смешного, зверёк? Не хочешь поделиться? – с опасной ноткой в голосе спросил Габриэль.

– О, просто… – в качестве наказания за свою ошибку Сэм чуть сильнее потёр укус и заскулил из-за укола боли рядом с чувствительным соском. – Просто… у меня уже встал. И если у тебя тоже, то тебе на работе предстоит длинный день. 

– Не беспокойся об этом, красавчик. И тебе лучше включить громкую связь, потому что сейчас тебе придётся поработать.

– Сделано, – сказал Сэм, практически до того, как на самом деле выполнил приказ. Его голос уже дрожал от желания. В тоне Габриэля было что-то такое, что каждый раз толкало Сэма к краю безумия, и во время телефонного разговора ощущение не уменьшилось.

– Знаешь, Сэм, как бы мне ни хотелось растянуть это на несколько часов, к несчастью для нас, сейчас неподходящий момент. Поэтому тебе придётся начать делать то, что ты делаешь, когда дрочишь один. И ты будешь рассказывать мне об этом. 

– Хорошо, – это не был первый опыт Сэма в сексе по телефону, поэтому он не стеснялся. Но он не был в восторге, когда пробовал это в последний раз, поэтому радовался, что не приходится удерживать телефон дрожащими руками. – Сначала я глажу бёдра. Немного скребу ногтями. Спереди… с внешней стороны… и с внутренней. 

С каждым предложением он жёстко проводил ногтями по бёдрам, чётко следуя собственным словам. Он не собирался врать Габриэлю. Как врал Руби.

– Замечательно. Что потом? – тихо спросил Габриэль, на другом конце трубки по-прежнему была полная тишина, что породило в Сэме внезапный и сильный порыв заставить Габриэля сорваться. Осознание того, что у него уже получалось и, возможно, могло выйти ещё раз, заставило Сэма застонать, не желая этого, а потом ещё раз, уже преднамеренно. У него перехватило дыхание, когда в трубке послышалось шуршание. Никогда ещё Сэм не ощущал себя более могущественным. 

– Потом обычно я одной рукой ласкаю соски, но сейчас… сейчас вместо этого я трогаю твою метку, – он так и делал. Его сосок уже затвердел и болел, когда Сэм провёл рукой по повреждённым кровеносным сосудам, рядом, но не дотрагиваясь до него. 

– А второй рукой?

– Провожу по животу к волосам в паху.

Габриэль резко выдохнул, снова послышалось шуршание.

– Хочешь дотронуться до члена?

– Да. Но если дотронусь сейчас, будет не так хорошо. Надо подождать.

– Я знал, что мы думаем одинаково, Сэмми, – радостно ответил Габриэль. – Тогда что дальше?

– Зависит от настроения. Сейчас я хочу развести ноги и коснуться дырки, – это было намеренное поддразнивание, и Сэм ощутил прилив сил, когда Габриэль тяжело задышал в трубку. 

– Хорошо, – позволил он, как будто исключительно по доброте душевной. – Ты вспоминаешь меня, Сэм? Вспоминаешь, как я трахал тебя?

Сэм энергично закивал, забывая, что они говорят по телефону.

– Да. Отлично оттрахал, – проскулил он, соскальзывая рукой вниз, как и сказал. 

– Тебе уже не больно, так ведь?

– Нет. И тогда не было, – Сэм вздохнул, когда провёл пальцами по сморщенному входу.

Это не было ложью. Габриэль беспощадно долго подготавливал его к главному событию, поэтому не было даже намёка на боль, из-за чего Сэм немного расстроился. В следующий раз он объяснит, что любит чуть пожёстче. Впрочем, сейчас для этого был идеальный момент. 

– В следующий раз, когда будешь трахать меня… Я хочу, чтобы было больно, – прошипел Сэм, сильнее растирая укус, раздражая кожу ещё больше. – Хочу, чтобы ты просто развёл мои ноги в стороны и взял меня.

– Блять, – прошептал Габриэль, послышался стук, и Сэму стало интересно, отложил ли и Габриэль свой телефон. – Ты только требуешь, питомец. Не пробовал просить вежливо?

– Пожалуйста, Габриэль, – немедленно заскулил Сэм. – Пожалуйста, трахни меня. Так, чтобы я орал. Чтобы чувствовал тебя всю неделю. 

– Возможно, будешь. Раз ты так послушно умоляешь, – напряжённо сказал Габриэль, и Сэм упивался этим, чувствуя себя очень сексуальным. Как будто он мог заставить Габриэля делать что угодно, если бы правильно об этом попросил. С дрожащей нижней губой и щенячьим взглядом. Боже, как же ему хотелось, чтобы Габриэль был здесь, чтобы он мог попробовать.

У Сэма промелькнула мысль, что динамика между ними слегка поменялась, потому что обычно Сэма ошеломляла мощь Габриэля, но, возможно, телефон каким-то образом притупил это ощущение. И, тем не менее, Сэм очень быстро приближался к финишу, и хотя Габриэль сказал ему делать то же, что обычно, Сэм решил ускорить процесс.

– Сейчас я дрочу, – простонал Сэм. – Сначала медленно. Так много смазки, вся ладонь мокрая. 

– Положи телефон ближе. Хочу слышать. 

Сэм подчинился и начал быстрее двигать рукой по члену, специально издавая при этом громкие влажные пошлые звуки, чтобы Габриэль их услышал.

– Идеально, дорогой. Это идеально. Расскажи ещё.

– Теперь надо вытянуть ноги. Так легче кончить, – дрожащим голосом произнёс Сэм, переставая тереть пульсирующее место укуса, опуская и вторую руку ниже. – Оттягиваю яйца. Чтобы было немного больно. 

– Любишь, когда тебе больно, красавчик? И тебе всё равно, кто причиняет эту боль, да?

– Больше всего мне нравится, когда это делаешь ты, – пытаясь вдохнуть, признался Сэм. – Ты так хорошо причиняешь боль. Всегда так хорошо, – простонал Сэм.

И он не лгал. Несколько раз, когда Руби соизволила исполнить желания Сэма, она делала это неохотно и грубо, поэтому никогда не возникало ощущение правильности. Но Габриэль, похоже, видел границы и пересекал их только чтобы доказать это. Тот факт, что Габриэлю заметно нравилось давать Сэму именно то, чего он хотел, невероятно опьянял. 

– Блять, чёрт, блять, – Габриэль ругался с лёгким шипением, как будто говорил через сжатые зубы. На его конце линии, определённо, происходило какое-то движение, и не было сомнений, что они оба приближались к оргазму. Сэм застонал громче, убеждаясь, что Габриэль слышал, как он наслаждается. Член Сэма выделял всё больше и больше смазки, которая пачкала его руку, соскальзывала в волосы в паху и на яйца, делая кожу более влажной, а звуки более громкими.

– Сейчас кончу, – проскулил Сэм. – Можно? Ох, пожалуйста, можно?

– Да. И я хочу услышать, питомец. Давай погромче.

Этот приказ Сэм выполнил без труда, движения руки по скользкому члену сопровождались непристойными влажными звуками, и Сэм отрывисто вскрикивал, мощными струями кончая себе на живот. 

– Б-боже, – Сэм заикался. – Кончаю. Так много спермы, о, блять.

Сэм издал прочувствованный стон, выжимая последние капли, и услышал в телефоне приглушённый рык, когда Габриэль тоже получил разрядку. 

– Охренеть, малыш, – проговорил Габриэль, голос звучал отдалённо, как будто он отвернулся от телефона. Но через секунду послышался стук, телефон снова подняли, и Сэм услышал, что Габриэль дышит так, как будто только что пробежал милю. – Я надеюсь, что мой секретарь этого не слышал. Иначе наши рабочие отношения станут очень неловкими. 

– Уверен, что у тебя из-за этого не будет проблем?

– Только если я сам решу себя уволить за непристойное обнажение, а так – сомневаюсь, – выдохнул Габриэль. – Единственный человек, который технически может меня уволить, не сделает этого, пока я продолжаю приносить прибыль. Не думаю, что он волновался бы, если бы я пришёл на работу в кожаном и латексном фетиш-прикиде, если бы надел костюм на встречу совета директоров и продолжил поддерживать приток спайса. 

– Цитата из «Дюны»? Круто. Может быть, в следующий раз сначала посмотрим фильм, а потом поиграем? – сказал Сэм, запоздало понимая, что он, возможно, предлагал то, что не было нужно Габриэлю. Пока они не говорили ни о чём, что выходило бы за пределы их общей заинтересованности в сексе. Каким-то образом, возможность провести вдвоём время, не трахаясь, ощущалась чем-то серьёзным. Но Габриэль отнёсся к этому как к обычному предложению, которым оно изначально и было. 

– Конечно. Приноси закуски, а с меня напитки и история Арракис на широком экране. Как тебе?

– Отлично. Сладкие или острые закуски?

– И те, и те. Мини-сериал или фильм?

– Ооо, оба! Вау, мини-сериал! Сто лет его не смотрел! – Сэм улыбнулся, только потом понимая, что вёл себя, как мальчик-фанат, хотя всё ещё был обнажён и покрыт спермой. Это что-то новенькое.

– Договорились, волосатик. Как насчёт среды?

Сэм закусил губу и обдумал предложение. В четверг ему тоже не надо было идти на работу до полудня, поэтому если он немного припозднится, будет не так страшно. 

– Если начнём днём, то всё получится.

– Чудесно, – счастливо ответил Габриэль, и Сэм с лёгкостью представил его улыбающееся лицо. – Я заканчиваю в три. Так что в три тридцать у меня?

– Это свидание, – выпалил Сэм, сразу же начиная мысленно себя ругать. Сначала он нарушил их обычный порядок, а теперь использовал слова, подразумевающие романтические отношения. Он почти ожидал, что Габриэль фыркнет и бросит трубку, но получил в ответ тихий смешок.

– Конечно, малыш. Увидимся в среду.

– Да. До встречи.

Сэм положил трубку, чувствуя себя одновременно расслабленно и напряжённо. Расслабленно, потому что ему действительно нужно было провести время с Габриэлем, да и оргазм помог. Напряжённо, потому что он начал волноваться, что требовал чего-то большего, хотя и не был полностью уверен, чего именно. Взглянув на часы, Сэм понял, что скоро надо будет шевелиться, если перед уходом он хотел успеть сходить в душ, а сейчас ему это было просто необходимо.


	6. Часть 6

Сэм никогда больше не сможет смотреть «Дюну» без неуместного стояка. Он должен был догадаться, что с Габриэлем не получится устроить обычную ночь кино.

Как только в среду днём Сэм переступил порог квартиры Габриэля, тот забрал у него пакет с закусками и положил какой-то предмет на его ладонь. Когда Сэм увидел, что это было, он вытаращил глаза. 

– Серьёзно? – с хрипом выдавил Сэм, стыдясь того, что его подвёл голос через пять секунд после того, как он оказался в одной комнате с Габриэлем.

– Ты всегда можешь отказаться, – легко ответил Габриэль, и хотя Сэм не сомневался, что это возможно, в тоне голоса Габриэля слышался вызов. А Сэм всегда принимал вызов.

– Сейчас? – спросил Сэм, его руки сильно дрожали, когда он снимал пальто. 

– Да, пожалуйста, – послышался с кухни голос Габриэля. – Ооо, мармеладные червячки! Здорово. 

Голос Габриэля звучал спокойно, как будто он только что подал Сэму яблоко, а не анальную пробку. Она была крошечной, и на секунду Сэм почувствовал себя почти оскорблённым предположением Габриэля о том, что он не сможет справиться с большим размером.

– Ты же понимаешь, что я почти её не почувствую, да? – спросил Сэм, начиная расстёгивать рубашку, всё ещё стоя в тёмном коридоре. Он услышал, как Габриэль на какое-то время прекратил двигаться по кухне, и ощутил головокружение из-за того, что посмел возразить, хотя и не был уверен, приступили ли они уже к игре.

– О, не переживай, питомец. Я сделаю так, что почувствуешь, – ответил Габриэль, появившись в кухонном дверном проёме, с развратным выражением лица, скрестив руки на груди и наклонив бёдра в сторону. – К тому же, если я дам что-то побольше, то тебе не будет больно, когда я буду тебя трахать. 

Во рту у Сэма мгновенно стало сухо, как в пустыне, и он кивнул, когда Габриэль вопросительно приподнял бровь. Рука, в которой была пробка, внезапно вспотела, как будто игрушка стала теплее, когда он подумал о ней, и Сэм направился в спальню. Прежде чем он пересёк кухню, его грудь наткнулась на ладонь Габриэля.

– О нет, питомец. Сюда, – Габриэль указал на гостиную. – Мы же будем смотреть фильм, помнишь? 

На секунду Сэму захотелось возразить, но, увидев взгляд Габриэля, он закрыл рот.

– Точно, – прохрипел он и послушно пошёл в другую сторону, пока Габриэль на кухне подготавливал их закуски и напитки. Сэм был почти уверен, что будет не в настроении попробовать что-нибудь из них, если Габриэль решил сразу приступить к веселью.

Сэм неловко стоял посреди гостиной в наполовину расстёгнутой рубашке, когда туда впорхнул Габриэль с пивом и закусками. Он поставил всё на кофейный столик, взял пульт и только потом понял, что Сэм немного растерялся. Если бы у него спросили, сам Сэм так не сказал бы, хотя ему и не помешала бы подсказка. Габриэль, очевидно, желал чего-то определённого, а Сэм, как всегда, отчаянно хотел ему угодить. 

Габриэль положил пульт обратно и тепло улыбнулся Сэму. И хотя он выглядел спокойным и добрым, не было сомнений, что он был «в роли». Сэм был взволнован тем, что видел разницу, и понял, что в будущем надеется на игры с большим количеством тонкостей. Не то чтобы он знал, что именно ему будет интересно. Ему просто хотелось большего, во всех смыслах.

– Сюда, – сказал Габриэль, снял с дивана подушку и положил на пол рядом со своим креслом. – Раздевайся и садись на колени, и я уверен, ты знаешь, что делать с игрушкой.

Успокоившись, Сэм кивнул и продолжил расстёгивать пуговицы.

– Тебе нужна смазка? – вскользь поинтересовался Габриэль, просматривая диски на полке. Это был вопрос, не осуждение, но Сэм почувствовал, что принять её будет провалом с его стороны. 

– И так справлюсь.

Сэм мог поклясться, что увидел одобрительный кивок, но Габриэль уже нашёл фильм, и Сэм быстро избавился от оставшейся одежды. Он нервничал, но если учесть, что они снова занимались тем, что Сэм не пробовал раньше, это не было неожиданностью. Сэм встал коленями на подушку, крепко зажав пробку в кулаке. Габриэль был занят пультом, но хотя он совсем на него не смотрел, Сэм чувствовал себя неприятно выставленным напоказ. Обычно в этот момент его член уже начал бы вставать только из-за ожидания, но этого не происходило, хотя низ живота, определённо, гудел желанием. Сэм был слишком напряжён. Сэм понял, чего ему не хватало, только когда Габриэль бросил на него вопросительный взгляд. 

– Ты мог бы… посмотреть на меня? Пожалуйста?

В мгновение ока выражение лица Габриэля полностью поменялось. Сосредоточенность и осторожное равнодушие сменились уже знакомым выражением уверенности и внимания, и Сэм, скорее всего, вообразил это, но Габриэль всегда выглядел благоговейно, как будто всё, что делал Сэм, было поразительным. Он ощутил, что дрожит из-за смеси облегчения и возбуждения. Как и должно быть.

– Конечно, красавчик. Лучше убедимся, что всё пройдёт хорошо, да? – прошептал Габриэль и сел в кресло, пристально глядя на Сэма.

Когда за ним наблюдал Габриэль, всё казалось одновременно и более безопасным, и более развратным. Сэм несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, облизал ладонь и опустил руку, чтобы смочить слюной дырку. На этот раз Габриэль открыто кивнул, выражая одобрение, и член Сэма дёрнулся около ноги, пока он подносил игрушку к губам, не отрывая взгляд от глаз Габриэля. Пробка была сделана из фиолетового силикона, с колечком на конце вместо плоского основания, и она была настолько маленькой, что Сэм мог полностью спрятать её в своём кулаке. Она была тоньше, чем его большой палец в самом широком месте, и хотя Сэм преувеличил, подумав, что вообще не почувствует её, всё же это не должно было стать для него тяжёлым испытанием. 

Но если Габриэль собирался сдержать своё обещание, а пока он всегда так делал, это было только начало. Сэм обсасывал игрушку, не устраивая из этого шоу, просто как можно сильнее увлажняя её, другой рукой работал внизу, кружа и массируя, проталкивая внутрь только кончик одного пальца. Когда он ощутил, что готов, он опустил пробку и медленно вставил её, смотря Габриэлю в глаза. Сэм всегда считал, что это горячо, потому что хотя Габриэль никогда не скрывал, как ему нравилось разглядывать тело Сэма, большую часть времени казалось, что он предпочитал смотреть ему в глаза, из-за чего Сэму становилось сложнее провести границу между сексом и чем-то большим. Но сейчас Сэм не думал об этом, не когда он успокаивался и долго, медленно выдыхал, а пробка занимала внутри правильное положение, оставляя лёгкое жжение от вхождения почти насухую. Возбуждённый и полный гордости взгляд, которым смотрел Габриэль, пока Сэм снова усаживался и укладывал руки на бёдра, почти заставил Сэма расплакаться. В какой-то момент Сэму, похоже, придётся задуматься, были ли в его прошлом какие-то события, о которых надо было вспомнить, если он реагировал на одобрение таким образом.

– Мой хороший питомец, – проурчал Габриэль. – Такой хороший мальчик.

Сэм снова задрожал, и его член начал возбуждаться, слегка пульсируя с каждым ударом сердца, наливаясь кровью. Габриэль ещё раз доброжелательно кивнул Сэму, потом снова посмотрел на телевизор и запустил фильм, по-простому, как будто они всего лишь сидели рядом друг с другом на диване.

Прошло несколько минут после начала фильма, прежде чем дыхание Сэма выровнялось, и он смог действительно начать смотреть, что происходило на экране. Габриэль провёл какое-то время, устраиваясь поудобнее и раскладывая всё так, чтобы было легко достать. Сэм почти подпрыгнул, когда перед его носом неожиданно оказалось пиво. Он неуверенно взглянул на Габриэля, но банка просто придвинулась ближе к его лицу, пока он не поднял одну руку от бедра и не взял её. Сэм сделал небольшой глоток, и как только он захотел поставить её, Габриэль протянул за ней руку. Основополагающие правила. Сэм будет пить, когда решит Габриэль.

Когда дело дошло до закусок, возникло секундное замешательство. Габриэль просто протянул к нему мармеладного червячка, но когда Сэм попытался взять его рукой, Габриэль нахмурился.

– Даже не думай. Я знаю, где только что были твои руки.

Сэм вынужден был признать, что это резонное замечание, и поэтому осторожно взял закуску из рук Габриэля губами. 

Первая часть фильма прошла под периодические предложения закусок из рук Габриэля, и через какое-то время Сэма покинуло напряжение, пропала эрекция. Было до неприличия комфортно сидеть здесь, на обозрении, и каждый раз при движении коленей ощущать пробку внутри. В какой-то момент Габриэль протянул руку и начал осторожно гладить Сэма по волосам, как будто он был маленькой собачкой, и Сэму это нравилось. Он вздохнул, подался навстречу прикосновению и в итоге просто прислонился к креслу, положив голову на подлокотник, чтобы проще было до неё достать. Глаза Сэма закрылись, звуки из фильма превратились в фоновый шум. Он почти не отреагировал, когда Габриэль слегка подтолкнул его затылок, побуждая наклониться вперёд. 

– Руки на пол, дорогой, – прошептал Габриэль, слова едва было слышно из-за фильма. – Обопрись на них головой.

Сэм непонимающе нахмурился, но позволил себя наклонить, пока полностью не согнулся, выставив задницу и опустив голову на руки, лежавшие на ковре.

– Хороший мальчик. Мой хороший мальчик, – похвалил Габриэль, и Сэм почувствовал, как по позвоночнику снова прокатилось возбуждение, хотя он и был полностью расслаблен. Он должен был ощущать себя смешным или незащищённым, но на самом деле он чувствовал ошеломляющую атмосферу доверия и безопасности, Сэм довольно промычал, когда Габриэль начал легонько поглаживать его спину. 

Прошло ещё больше времени, и если бы Сэм не был в такой позе, он мог бы задремать прямо здесь, ковёр под руками был мягким, ладонь Габриэля осторожно ласкала вдоль позвоночника. Движения были медленными и аккуратными, доходили настолько далеко вверх по спине, насколько Габриэль мог без усилий дотянуться, а потом снова опускались вниз, останавливаясь выше копчика, но постепенно приближаясь к нему. К тому времени как рука Габриэля наконец-то скользнула вниз, к ягодицам Сэма, его член снова полностью встал, Сэм тяжело дышал и старался не ёрзать.

– Мой прекрасный любимец, – тихо сказал Габриэль, проводя ногтями по заднице Сэма. – Ты сейчас такой красивый. 

Сэм не заметил, что в какой-то момент звук телевизора стал тише, и он легко мог слышать каждое сладкое слово, слетающее с губ Габриэля. 

– Мой. Весь мой, – прошептал он, заставляя Сэма скулить. Затем Габриэль наклонился и просунул указательный палец в кольцо пробки, просто оставляя его в нём, не шевелясь. Сэм с трудом задышал, сжимаясь вокруг пробки, заставляя её двигаться, и Габриэль удивлённо вздохнул. 

– Терпение, красавчик. Терпение.

Он шевельнул пальцем, слегка толкнув игрушку, но затем снова перестал двигаться. Сэм понемногу сходил с ума от всех обещаний, скрытых за этим поддразниванием. Габриэль подождал, чтобы дыхание Сэма выровнялось, а затем снова немного потянул пробку, проверяя, насколько надёжно она вставлена. Было не больно, скорее сухо и неудобно, и Сэм вздрогнул.

– Полегче, питомец, – прошептал Габриэль, снова чуть-чуть вытягивая пробку, при этом успокаивающе поглаживая анус большим и средним пальцами. Он установил медленный ритм, поглаживая и потягивая, не позволяя пробке полностью выйти, просто давая ей растянуть края дырки Сэма до такой степени, что они становились гладкими, а затем отпуская, чтобы игрушка сама скользнула внутрь. Прошло много времени, прежде чем Сэм осознал, что Габриэль сосредоточенно наблюдал за тем, что делала его рука, и Сэм отрывисто застонал, представив, как это выглядит. Его задница идеально была выставлена на обозрение, вечерний свет лился через большие окна, благодаря чему Габриэль не мог пропустить ни единой детали.

Пробка не была достаточно длинной, чтобы достать до простаты Сэма, поэтому получаемая стимуляция казалась поверхностной и слишком сухой. Но сама идея о том, что он делал, вкупе с внезапным осознанием того, что шторы не были закрыты и кто угодно мог всё видеть из соседних зданий, заставили Сэма подавиться воздухом и сжать кулаки под щекой. Смазка капала на его бедро, и он скулил от каждого крошечного движения пальца Габриэля.

– Тебе нравится это, питомец? – тихо спросил Габриэль. – Как я тебя всем демонстрирую? Как мои любопытные соседи могут хорошенько тебя рассмотреть?

– Ах хах, – выдавил Сэм. Реальность ситуации обрушилась на него горячей волной. Это могло быть всего лишь частью игры, но Сэм не знал, были ли на самом деле у Габриэля соседи с биноклями или c хорошим зрением, жившие в соседних домах. Сэм никогда по-настоящему не исследовал возможности эксгибиционизма за пределами общей открытости пьяных выходок в фетиш-клубе, но, чёрт возьми, если так он реагировал на это, то ему, определённо, нужно было обдумать свои склонности позже. 

– Когда-нибудь я выведу тебя на прогулку, питомец. Пройдём по всему городу. Покажу всем, какой ты хороший зверёк. Развратный, сексуальный и жадный. Жадный до моего члена, – продолжил Габриэль, всё ещё слегка вытягивая пробку и потирая дырку Сэма нежными, но сухими пальцами, заставляя кожу краснеть и гореть. 

– Пожалуйста… – Сэм затих, не зная, как далеко мог заходить, но потом решил, что ради этого рискнёт заработать наказание. Потому что он ощущал, что буквально взрывается от желания высказать все мысли, проносившиеся в его голове. 

– Хочу этого. Хочу, чтобы ты оставил на мне метки и вывел на улицу. Показал, что я твой. Пожалуйста, Габриэль, хочу, чтобы ты так сделал. Куда хочешь, я буду на коленях, и мне всё равно, кто увидит. Просто… нагни меня и трахни, – бормотал Сэм. – Пожалуйста, Габриэль, пожалуйста, трахни меня, пожалуйста…

Габриэль издал придушенный звук, а затем неожиданно и резко потянул пробку, почти полностью вытащив её, из-за чего кожу защипало, а потом снова медленно вставил игрушку обратно. Сэм застонал в руки и выгнулся навстречу боли. Он не знал, было ли это наказанием за болтовню или Габриэль просто на секунду потерял контроль, но Сэму мгновенно захотелось ещё, уколы боли поднимались вверх по позвоночнику и заставляли бёдра дрожать.

– Ещё, – проскулил Сэм. – Пожалуйста, Габриэль, ещё. Хочу боли… – голос превратился в шёпот, и на одно долгое мучительное мгновение всё прекратилось. Сэм был почти уверен, что всё испортил, но сразу ощутил движение, когда Габриэль далеко не грациозно перевалился через подлокотник кресла, жёстко опершись рукой о поясницу Сэма, впившись в неё пальцами, чтобы удержать равновесие. Пронзительное жжение заставило Сэма вскрикнуть, когда Габриэль выдернул пробку, ничуть не заботясь о его комфорте, бросил её на пол и сразу забыл. Сэм не мог видеть Габриэля, но слышал, и поэтому почти заплакал от облегчения и предвкушения, когда услышал звон расстёгнутого ремня и звук раскрытой молнии ширинки. 

– Блять, – прошипел Габриэль, судя по всему, решив не раздеваться. Вместо этого он наклонился и укусил Сэма за правую ягодицу, настолько сильно, что Сэму стало интересно, повредилась ли кожа. Он всхлипнул от боли и подался назад, желая большего. Сэм был наказан резким шлепком прямо по укусу и обиженно простонал, Габриэль отодвинулся от него, послышалось шуршание. На верхнюю часть задницы Сэма выплеснулась тёплая жидкость, стекавшая между ягодицами, и на секунду Сэм оказался в замешательстве, думая, что не уследил за событиями и Габриэль кончил на него. Но жидкости становилось больше, послышался звук, как будто что-то комкают, и наконец-то кусочки мозаики сложились. Габриэль всё это время держал в кармане маленький одноразовый пакетик смазки. Она нагрелась от его тела, Габриэль выжал её отрывистыми движениями, и это было грязно и идеально, и Сэм выгнулся навстречу руке Габриэля, которая повсюду размазывала смазку. И получил за это ещё один шлепок, который на этот раз оказался влажным, и из-за его силы вокруг, скорее всего, разлетелись капли. 

– Не шевелись! – прорычал Габриэль, и Сэм готов был выскочить из кожи из-за ожидания, пока позади снова раздавались шорох и шуршание. Ему казалось, что он ждёт целую вечность, с задранной вверх задницей, со смазкой, медленно охлаждающей пульсирующую жаром дырку, к каждому выдоху примешивался тихий скулёж, потому что оставаться неподвижным было равносильно агонии. 

– Руки за спину, – приказ наконец-то прозвучал, и Сэм зашевелился, чтобы подчиниться, вовремя успевая лечь лицом на ковёр, когда Габриэль рукой схватил его левое запястье и задрал его выше, прижав Сэма грудью к ковру. Другая рука Габриэля опустилась на поясницу Сэма, которая теперь не была такой влажной, и сильно надавила. – Ниже, красавчик, ниже, – дрожащим голосом произнёс Габриэль, и Сэм шире раздвинул ноги, пока его колени не оказались по обеим сторонам от подушки, чтобы Габриэль смог встать на колени между ними, его член задел бедро Сэма.

– Идеально, малыш, – выдохнул Габриэль и прекратил давить, вместо этого обхватывая рукой свой член и поднося его к смазанной дырке Сэма. – Сейчас я трахну тебя. Хорошенько оттрахаю. Мой хороший мальчик. Прекрасный питомец. Заставлю тебя кричать, – сказал Габриэль, как будто даже не осознавал, какие грязные словечки слетали с его губ.

– Да, давай, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожа… – у Сэма перехватило дыхание, когда Габриэль вошёл в него одним движением, слегка смягчённым смазкой и презервативом, который он надел в какой-то момент, пока Сэм сходил с ума. Габриэль не остановился, пока, прочувствованно простонав, не вошёл до предела. Он оставался в одном положении, Сэм вдыхал полной грудью, а затем перед его глазами всё побелело, когда Габриэль сразу начал толкаться очень быстро. Руками Габриэль обхватил оба запястья Сэма и сдвинул их выше, вывернув обе руки, одновременно прижимая Сэма своим весом, пока трахал его, вызывая ослепляющие вспышки боли. Член Габриэля даже близко нельзя было сравнить по размеру с членом Сэма, но секс с такой небольшой подготовкой и настолько маленьким количеством смазки гарантированно приносил боль, а именно этого и хотел Сэм. Он будет чувствовать её несколько дней.

– Бля, бля, бля, – Габриэль выдавливал слова одновременно с толчками, и Сэм тоже вздыхал и стонал, потому что из глаз чуть не сыпались искры благодаря боли в нескольких частях тела. Колени, грудь и щёку обжигал ковёр, плечи ломило из-за того, как были задраны руки. Но Сэм парил, а боль только поднимала его выше, он дышал с открытым ртом, и у него закружилась голова, когда от боли он неожиданно улетел на совершенно новый уровень сознания. 

Сэм думал, что до этого испытал пик наслаждения с Габриэлем, но всё побледнело по сравнению с абсолютно счастливым и спокойным душевным состоянием, в котором он внезапно оказался. Это застало Сэма врасплох, но такое ощущение виделось отдалённым и незначительным, когда казалось, что он дрейфовал на волнах незамутнённого удовольствия. Сэм едва осознавал, что Габриэль толкался в него, и был странно очарован тем, как капелька слюны брызнула из его рта на разноцветный ковёр, когда из лёгких вышибло воздух.

Позади него вздыхал запыхавшийся Габриэль, а затем пришла тёплая волна, когда его бёдра вплотную прижались к заднице Сэма. Хотя Сэм c неуловимой гордостью и понимал, что Габриэль только что кончил, всё расплывалось. Сэм почти удивился, когда Габриэль вынул член и вставил вместо него пальцы, сгибая их именно так, чтобы Сэм тоже перешёл черту. Габриэль несколько раз целенаправленно провёл пальцами по его простате, а потом осторожно толкнулся ими, пока Сэм не кончил и не был опустошён. Сэм всё ещё наблюдал, как свет сиял в капельках слюны на полу, когда откуда-то издалека до него донёсся голос Габриэля.

– Сэм? Сэмми, дорогой, возвращайся ко мне. Посмотри на меня. Возвращайся. Я с тобой. 

Сэм чувствовал, как будто плывёт через сироп, но у него получилось повернуть голову и увидеть, как Габриэль наклонился рядом с ним. Он был одет, судя по всему, прежде чем приступить к делу, он остановился только чтобы расстегнуть брюки. Ширинка была всё ещё не застёгнута, ткань была влажной, но Габриэль уже убрал член. Спина Сэма была прикрыта одеялом, и он спокойно последовал за руками Габриэля, укладывавшими его на бок на полу. Габриэль тоже растянулся рядом с ним и осторожно подложил свою руку под голову Сэма, позволив ему уткнуться носом в тёплый мягкий рукав. 

– Ты со мной, малыш?

Сэм издал звук, не ответ, потому что в этот момент всё равно не смог бы его сформулировать. Габриэль просто кивнул и погладил его по волосам, похоже, он готов был подождать, когда Сэм вернётся.

По ощущениям, прошло много времени, когда всё начало просачиваться обратно. Сначала звуки. Финальные титры фильма, отдалённый звук дорожного движения и глубокое дыхание Габриэля рядом с ним. Затем возникло ощущение покалывания в руках, и Сэм под одеялом согнул пальцы, возвращая им чувствительность. Он глубоко вдохнул, и на мгновение сумел насладиться тем, как приятно от Габриэля пахло смесью пота, секса и ещё каким-то сочетанием запахов, придававшим ему собственный аромат, а затем Сэма пронзила боль.

Глаза Сэма расширились, и он вздохнул, как только каждая болевая точка, возникшая за последний час, одновременно дала о себе знать.

– Ой, – выдавил Сэм, и Габриэль хихикнул.

– Добро пожаловать. Как дела в космосе?

Сэм вздохнул и придвинулся ближе, не обращая внимания на то, что всё тело болело. 

– Это было потрясно, – сказал Сэм, его слова заглушались, потому что он прижался к груди Габриэля, которая тряслась из-за попыток подавить смех.

– Ещё бы. Ты на какое-то время улетал в длительный тур по Солнечной системе.

– Мм хмм, – просопел Сэм около тёплой рубашки Габриэля, биение его сердца помогало Сэму успокоить своё собственное.

Габриэль снова хихикнул и крепче обнял Сэма.

– Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но мы на полу. 

– Ага.

– Как только захочешь встать, просто скажи мне.

– Ммм. Позже, – пробормотал Сэм. Тело болело, но всплеск эндорфина всё ещё бушевал, потому что Сэм чувствовал, будто находится внутри пузыря, ему было тепло, спокойно и уютно. Он не торопился уходить.

Габриэль просто кивнул и прижал его ближе, пока за окнами опускались сумерки.

В конце концов, они переместились на диван. Габриэль помог Сэму подняться и укутал, суетясь над ним с материнской заботой, что было в равной мере забавно и трогательно. Сэм отказался, когда Габриэль предложил горячий душ, но с удовольствием принял пакеты льда и крем с алоэ. На краткий миг Габриэль выглядел робко и как будто был готов извиниться за покраснение на лице Сэма, но Сэм просто улыбнулся ему и вздохнул, когда нежные руки протирали и смазывали все саднившие места. После этого стало тихо и спокойно. Габриэль принёс им новое холодное пиво, грязная диванная подушка была очищена и возвращена на место, диск с мини-сериалом был поставлен для просмотра. Сэм положил голову на колени Габриэля, долго выдохнув.

Сэм задремал под голос Габриэля, болтавшего о сравнении фильма, сериала и книг, а когда Сэм проснулся и пошёл домой около полуночи, он начал сомневаться, что вообще вернулся с пика. Он мог поклясться, что парил по воздуху всю дорогу до дома.


	7. Часть 7

Весь четверг Габриэль непрерывным потоком слал Сэму смс-сообщения без видимой на то причины. Он не приглашал Сэма в гости, не спрашивал о чём-то определённом и, казалось, просто хотел проявить дружелюбие. Габриэль забавно жаловался на свою работу, ещё немного фанател по «Дюне», утверждая, что Сэм пропустил всё самое интересное, пока спал, и делился небольшими интересными историями о своей собаке. Утро Сэма прошло как в тумане. У него было ощущение, будто он так и не вернулся на Землю, и он улыбался, как дурак, каждый раз, когда в кармане вибрировал телефон. 

Только ближе к вечеру Сэм понял, что Габриэль не просто так общался с ним. Скорее всего, он проверял Сэма, чтобы убедиться, что у него не случится очередной сабдроп. Сэм не мог винить Габриэля за то, что он не ожидал того первого случая, потому что в тот раз сознание Сэма не находилось в таком изменённом состоянии. И, хотя Сэм не был экспертом, он предполагал, что сабдропы обычно случались после сессий, во время которых сознание менялось. Но Габриэль, похоже, считал себя виноватым в том, что не подумал о возможности срыва, и на этот раз он был готов любыми способами его предотвратить, посылая сообщения как минимум раз в час и всегда подспудно требуя ответа, по-видимому, чтобы оценить душевное состояние Сэма, не спрашивая напрямую.

Это взбесило Сэма. Он со злостью посмотрел на телефон и решил больше не отвечать на сообщения. Но это заставило Габриэля усилить напор, и Сэм в конце концов решил, что ему станет спокойнее, если он всё же ответит. Он даже не был уверен, почему так разозлился из-за этого. Но невозможно было отрицать: мысль о том, что Габриэль отправлял милые и смешные сообщения с чисто практичной целью, заставила Сэма напрячь плечи и сжать зубы.

Но Сэм не был достаточно зол, чтобы отказаться, когда Габриэль всё же спросил, сможет ли он прийти в пятницу вечером. Что бы ни происходило, Сэм был рад проигнорировать это ради возможности совершить ещё один полёт в стратосферу. К тому же, Габриэль так и не обновил свои метки, и Сэму хотелось, чтобы это произошло как можно скорее. Похоже, у Сэма появился новый кинк, и он был готов воплощать его при каждой возможности.

– Чувак, что у тебя с лицом? – Дин неожиданно задал вопрос в воскресенье утром, зыркнув на Сэма из-за миски с кашей.

Сэм нахмурился.

– Что значит «что у меня с лицом»? Это просто моё лицо, – Сэм убедился, что раздражение от ковра после игр в среду пропало, прежде чем он показался Дину на глаза. И, несмотря на долгую, восхитительную ночь, во время которой он получил новые засосы, в настоящий момент на его лице не было ничего такого, что Дин мог бы заметить. 

Дин прищурил глаза и покачал головой.

– Да, твоё лицо снова так делает.

– Что делает?

– Так… счастливо светится, – мрачно заключил Дин.

– Моё лицо ничего не делает. Оно не… светится, – выдохнул Сэм, нюхая молоко – мера предосторожности, которую не предпринял Дин, прежде чем налить его.

– Нет, твоё лицо точно счастливо светится, – настаивал Дин, неожиданно его голос зазвучал странно сердито. 

– В чём дело? Моё лицо ничего не делает! А если бы и делало, разве светиться счастьем – не хорошо?

Дин нахмурился и ложкой сделал движение в воздухе, для акцента.

– Нет. Оно светится в плохом смысле. Как было с Руби.

Сэм застыл.

– Дин, что за хрень?

При упоминании Руби между ними моментально возникало напряжение, поэтому обычно Дин придерживал этот аргумент, как туз в рукаве, чтобы победить в споре. Но Сэм вообще не мог понять, что спровоцировало такие нападки в семь часов утра, каким бы ни было выражение его лица. 

– Не принимай на свой счёт, Сэм…

– Не принимать на свой счёт?! Дин, ты только что самым странным образом сказал, что я выгляжу счастливо, а теперь говоришь, что это плохо? Серьёзно, что за хрень?!

– Этот Габриэль подбирается к тебе, так ведь? – выплюнул Дин. – Он втирается в доверие, как она!

Сэм покачнулся. После долгого и выносящего мозг разговора с Дином о Габриэле и БДСМ Сэм наивно предполагал, что тема закрыта. Много раз на лице Дина появилось такое выражение, как будто его тошнит, но в конце он всё же нехотя признал, что слишком остро отреагировал на парочку засосов, и нет, ему не нужно было знать ещё больше деталей извращённой интимной жизни Сэма. 

– Откуда, блять, такие выводы?

– От выражения твоего лица, Сэм! Ты говорил мне, что это просто секс, но я знаю это твоё дурацкое выражение! Он тебе нравится!

– Конечно, он мне нравится, Дин, поэтому мы и трахаемся!

– Я про чувства, придурок!

– О, то есть теперь ты специалист по чувствам?! – ехидно ответил Сэм.

– Нет, но я специалист по тебе, Сэм! И каждый раз, когда у тебя такое выражение лица, это значит, что ты вот-вот примешь дерьмовое решение, от которого зависит твоя жизнь!

Сэм моргнул из-за того, насколько оскорбительным было это утверждение, и решил недоверчиво фыркнуть, не пытаясь спорить. Сэм уже знал, что Дин считал себя ответственным за всю его жизнь, но предполагать, что Сэм скоро её разрушит, потому что улыбается, было уже чересчур. Сэм проснулся из-за сообщения от Габриэля, в котором была пошлая шутка. То, что он улыбался из-за этого, не было предвестником скорой гибели.

– Не фыркай на меня! – прокричал Дин, с такой силой бросив в раковину миску из-под каши, что она треснула. – Я столько раз видел, как ты это делаешь, Сэм! Влюбляешься в кого-то по уши, и я не успеваю заметить, как ты шляешься где-то по ночам, творишь какую-то хуйню и чуть не убиваешь себя!

– Что я делаю по ночам тебя не касается! Я взрослый мужчина, могу о себе позаботиться!

– О, как в тот раз, когда Руби накачала тебя наркотой и чуть не заставила войти в горящее здание?!

Сэм почувствовал, как по позвоночнику прокатился гнев, перед глазами всё покраснело. 

– Это была одна ошибка, Дин! Ты собираешься судить по ней о всей моей жизни?!

– Я собираюсь судить о тебе, как захочу, если от этого зависит твоя жизнь!

– Только потому, что в последний раз ты вмешался, как чёртов супергерой, не значит, что ты можешь судить обо всём, что я делаю! – прокричал Сэм, разозлившись настолько, что едва понимал, из-за чего вообще они спорили. 

– Мне бы не пришлось, если бы ты хоть иногда делал правильный выбор!

– И кто решает, какой выбор правильный, а? Ты?!

– Пока ты влюбляешься в дерьмо, вроде Габриэля, да, я решаю!

– Ты даже его не знаешь!

– Мне и не нужно! Потому что тебе всегда нравятся не те люди, Сэм. Если они извращенцы в постели, ты сразу приглашаешь их в свою жизнь!

Мертвенно-бледный Сэм поднялся и оказался прямо перед лицом Дина, желание ударить брата было очень сильным. 

– Если бы ты потрудился спросить, а не делать преждевременные выводы, я сказал бы тебе, что Габриэль не спросил у меня ни про одну чёртову деталь моей личной жизни, – прорычал Сэм. – Ни про одну! Даже когда я хотел этого! Он держит дистанцию, Дин, и, как бы мне ни хотелось большего, это всего лишь секс!

Глаза Дина, находившегося на расстоянии вытянутой руки, расширились, и Сэм внезапно понял, что сказал. У них с Габриэлем действительно был только секс. Но к чёрту всё, Сэму хотелось большего. Неожиданно голова закружилась, потому что все небольшие уколы ревности при упоминании длинного списка предыдущих партнёров Габриэля и разочарование, когда Габриэль отмёл саму идею о возникновении чувств, обрели смысл. Сэм влюбился быстро и сильно, возможно, с первой секунды. И даже не понял этого.

– Что и требовалось доказать, – с издёвкой проговорил Дин. И если до этого Сэм был зол, это не шло ни в какое сравнение с возникшим в нём в этот момент всплеском ярости. С бешеным рёвом он ударил стену рядом с головой Дина, настолько сильно, что на пол посыпалась штукатурка. Шок на лице Дина не только доставил Сэму непередаваемое удовольствие, но и подогрел желание стукнуть брата.

– Не могу находиться с тобой в одной комнате, – прошипел Сэм, с усилием отстраняясь. – Я ухожу. И если только попробуешь спросить, куда, я ударю уже не стену.

К счастью для них обоих, Дин промолчал. Сэм схватил пальто рукой с пульсирующими костяшками и настолько сильно хлопнул дверью, что даже не удивился, когда соседи начали кричать из-за такого шума ранним воскресным утром, пока он спускался с лестницы.

Только на полпути Сэм понял, что направляется в квартиру Габриэля, заставил себя остановиться и подумать. Заявиться без предупреждения на рассвете было не лучшей идеей, независимо от того, как сильно Сэму хотелось это сделать. Он всё ещё чувствовал приятную боль от их позавчерашних игр, и соблазн умолять ещё о нескольких источниках боли был велик, хотя Сэм пока и не был готов признаваться в любви или делать что-то в таком духе. Идея снова оказаться в руках Габриэля приносила утешение, хотя Габриэль и держал между ними эмоциональную дистанцию. Но только потому, что Сэм был более чем готов броситься в его объятия, не значило, что Габриэлю понравился бы такой план. 

Учитывая сообщения, Сэм предположил, что Габриэль проснулся, и набрал его номер трясущимися от злости руками. 

– Утречко, сексуашка! Звонишь, чтобы наорать на меня за хуёвые шутки в такую рань?

– Нет, шутки про хуи нормальные. А вот от хуя, с которым я живу в квартире, снова одни проблемы. 

Габриэль сочувственно цыкнул, чем-то шурша на другом конце линии. 

– Он снова срёт кирпичами из-за засосов?

– Нет, дело… не совсем в этом, – нерешительно ответил Сэм. – Я хочу поговорить лично. Можно прийти?

– Чёрт, прости, малыш, не получится, – произнёс Габриэль, было слышно, что он искренне сожалеет. – У меня самолёт через два часа, и благодаря тому, что кое-кто большую часть выходных в экстазе выкрикивал моё имя, я так и не собрал вещи.

От воспоминаний Сэм покраснел. 

– Мне жаль? Кажется?

– Конечно, тебе должно быть жаль, – выдохнул Габриэль. – Раньше у меня был первоклассный секс, а потом появился ты, и он стал казаться второсортным дерьмом. 

Голос Габриэля звучал легко, по интонации было понятно, что он шутил, но Сэм не мог не задуматься, говорил ли он серьёзно. К сожалению, было невозможно понять, хотелось ли этого Сэму из-за того, что вмешивались его чувства, или Габриэль действительно оценивал его так высоко. Сэм замолчал, не зная, как продолжить разговор.

После долгой минуты тишины Габриэль снова заговорил, его голос смягчался беспокойством.

– Эй, ты в порядке?

– Честно? Нет. Но, думаю, это просто последствие жизни вместе с братом.

В трубке послышался расстроенный вздох.

– Чёрт, мне хотелось бы не уезжать, но выхода нет.

– Всё нормально, я справлюсь.

– Я уверен, что справишься, но… Сэм, ради моего спокойствия, пообещай, что поговоришь кое с кем?

Сэм фыркнул.

– Конечно, я поговорил бы, но я не рассказываю направо и налево о своих кинках. Ты и Дин – единственные люди в моей жизни, которые знают про эту мою сторону.

– Да, я понимаю, – вздохнул Габриэль и затих на какое-то время. – Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы поговорить с моей подругой? Тебе не нужно будет изливать душу, но она, по крайней мере, поймёт риск срыва.

Сэм пожевал губу, думая об этом. Сэм не жаждал делиться личными проблемами с незнакомым человеком, но он был в замешательстве. Он не хотел возвращаться домой и встречаться с Дином, других друзей в городе у него не было. Сэм общался с парой коллег, но не был готов распутывать вместе с ними клубок, сплетённый из Дина, Руби и Габриэля. Не говоря уже о кинках. В итоге у него не оставалось вариантов, кроме как напиться, но бухать в воскресенье утром казалось Сэму слишком отчаянным. 

– Да, хорошо. 

Через час, из всех возможных мест, Сэм стоял перед фетиш-клубом. Клуб «Елисейские Поля» был открыт каждую ночь и служил местом для выполнения частных заказов днём. Сэм бывал здесь только по выходным, следуя чёткому плану: явиться, напиться до определённой стадии, принять поступившие предложения, которые не звучали слишком пугающе. Хоть Сэм и считал себя извращенцем, как только он впервые вошёл в клуб, у него быстро открылись глаза. 

Днём заведение выглядело странно. Неоновая вывеска была отключена, у входа не дежурил работник клуба, и Сэму стало неловко из-за того, что он стоял на пустынной улице перед местом, в котором выпускал пар множеством разных способов на протяжении года или около того. 

Следуя указаниям Габриэля, на этот раз Сэм пошёл к чёрному входу и осторожно постучал. Не прошло и секунды, как дверь открылась. За ней оказался огромный мускулистый мужчина, с ног до головы одетый в кожаную одежду, что выглядело бы устрашающе, если бы при этом он так дружелюбно не улыбался Сэму.

– Чем могу помочь, сэр?

У Сэма ушло какое-то время, чтобы воспринять вежливое приветствие от человека, который выглядел как тот, кто способен причинить сильную боль, а не тот, кто подскажет дорогу. 

– Эмм… Я пришёл к Кали. Меня прислал Габриэль.

– Конечно, проходи!

Сэм прошёл за крепким парнем по узкому коридору, по обеим сторонам которого располагались отдельные комнаты, затем через дверь, которая вела в главный зал, где Сэм провёл много ночей, выпивая и иногда занимаясь почти публичным сексом (если он был слишком пьян, чтобы беспокоиться о том, кто увидит). Зал был пуст, и было слишком светло, потому что горело обычное освещение, а не красноватые настенные лампы и затенённые канделябры.

Когда они дошли до бара, мужчина сказал Сэму присесть и даже предложил ему пиво, которое Сэм принял с благодарностью.

– Кали будет здесь через минуту, – легко сказал мужчина. – Но если что-нибудь понадобится, просто позови Шефа, хорошо?

В любое другое время Сэм воспринял бы это как непристойное предложение, но сейчас был день, все были трезвы, и Шеф казался искренне добрым. 

– Конечно, спасибо.

Шеф исчез за боковой дверью, и Сэм остался в одиночестве пить пиво у бара. На секунду Сэм задумался о том, что было ужасно опрометчиво предоставлять ему такой неограниченный доступ. Но потом он вспомнил некоторые девайсы, которые, он видел, использовались в клубе и которые он мельком заметил через дверные проёмы тёмных комнат, мимо которых проходил на пути к собственной. Если бы Сэм ощутил хоть малейший соблазн что-либо украсть, этот порыв был бы полностью уничтожен малейшей догадкой о том, что с ним сделают в отместку. Всё-таки в клубе была темница. 

– Так это ты новый парень Габриэля? – Сэм обернулся на томный голос и вынужден был усилием воли сдержать себя, чтобы не сделать что-то нелепое, например, не упасть на колени и не истечь слюной. Потому что женщина, вошедшая через заднюю дверь, была богиней. Её нельзя было описать никаким другим словом. И если бы Сэм был всё тем же невежественным новичком, как в тот раз, когда Габриэль впервые пригласил его домой, он, скорее всего, всё равно ощутил бы, как сила её присутствия заполняет комнату. Какой бы ни была харизма Габриэля, её была в десять раз мощнее. 

Сэм был вынужден дважды прочистить горло, чтобы получились слова, а не хрип. 

– Эм, привет. Да, похоже на то. Я Сэм, – он протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, но потерял смелость и убрал её. Богиня быстро ему ухмыльнулась, как будто он показал довольно-таки занимательный цирковой номер. 

– Я Кали. А тебя я представляла по-другому. 

– Эмм… да?

Кали, не скрываясь, смерила его оценивающим взглядом, а затем грациозно скользнула на стул рядом с ним. Она медленно перекинула волосы через плечо, устроилась поудобнее и снова пристально посмотрела на Сэма тёмными глазами. 

– По описанию Габриэля я представляла кого-то моложе. И слабее. 

Что-то в её тоне подсказало Сэму, что она имела в виду не физическую силу, хотя он был уверен, что находится в форме. 

– Ох. Что… он говорил про меня? Что именно?

Кали медленно моргнула и ужасно напомнила Сэму отдыхающую, но готовую наброситься в мгновение ока пантеру. 

– Только о том, что тебе нужна помощь. Что у тебя могут возникнуть вопросы. И что ваши сцены в последнее время становились всё напряжённее. 

Сэм ощутил, как щёки залил жар. 

– Ну да, последняя часть точно правда. И… у меня есть кое-какие вопросы.

– Полагаю, они не про БДСМ? – понимающе спросила Кали. – И это хорошо. У нас с Габриэлем разные мнения по этому вопросу, и мы страстно отстаиваем свои позиции. Хотя достоинства системы RACK по сравнению с SSC* могут кого-то заинтересовать, ты пришёл сюда не за этим, так ведь?

Сэм не понял и половины из того, что она сказала, но Кали была права. Он пришёл не для того, чтобы слушать лекцию. 

– Да, так. Габриэль прислал меня, потому что волнуется. Он думает, что я, возможно, приближаюсь к сабдропу.

– Ах, но разве ты решил прийти поэтому?

Удивлённый её проницательностью, Сэм отвёл взгляд. Он ковырял этикетку на пивной бутылке, испытывая неловкость из-за того, что его подловили, и не зная, что сказать. 

– Это абсолютно нормально, – сказала Кали. – С Габриэлем бывает… сложно. 

– Нет, дело не в этом, – поспешил заверить Сэм. – Он замечательный, серьёзно. Наверное, даже слишком замечательный.

Кали долго смотрела на него.

– Поэтому тебе нужно было встретиться с кем-то ещё? Попробовать другой вкус?

Сэм нахмурился.

– Прости, я не уловил твою мысль.

Кали медленно потянулась и слегка опустила вниз воротник его рубашки, выставляя на обозрение одну из новых меток Габриэля, багровевшую на шее Сэма.

– Габриэль может быть снисходительным, но не думай, будто он будет рад тому, что ты позволил кому-то другому пометить себя. 

Сбившись с толку, Сэм покачал головой. 

– Хм, я бы и не подумал, что будет. Но это сделал он сам.

Кали неожиданно отпустила его рубашку. 

– Габриэль оставил на тебе метку?

– Да.

– Хм.

– Что значит «хм»? – спросил Сэм, слегка отклонившись назад, когда Кали посмотрела на него своими завораживающими глазами. Сэм быстро заморгал и сглотнул, пытаясь смочить внезапно пересохшее горло, но не отвёл взгляд. Что бы Кали ни искала, похоже, она это нашла и наконец-то прервала их зрительный контакт, благодаря чему Сэм с облегчением вздохнул. 

На долгое время повисла тишина. Сэм был в замешательстве, но у него создалось чёткое впечатление, что Кали заговорит, когда сама этого захочет. Поэтому он ждал, пил пиво и старался слишком сильно не ёрзать. Наконец Кали снова посмотрела на Сэма, на этот раз с более мягким и как будто дружелюбным выражением, хотя Сэм и не мог сказать, что до этого она вела себя враждебно. 

– Ты совсем не такой, каким он тебя описывал. Думаю, я не должна удивляться. Габриэль всё-таки лжец. 

Сэм ощутил слова Кали, как удар, но отчаянно старался, чтобы это не было заметно по его лицу.

– Да? – тихо спросил он, усилием воли заставив голос не дрожать. Он не мог снова совершить такую большую ошибку. Не мог.

– Да, – Кали кивнула, внимательно глядя на Сэма, лишив его малейшей надежды на то, что его отчаяние останется незамеченным. – Но не бойся. Сейчас он, в основном, врёт самому себе. 

– В основном?

К удивлению Сэма, Кали хихикнула.

– Я понимаю, почему ты ему нравишься. Ты настоящее сокровище. Такой открытый и экспрессивный. Тобой, наверняка, приятно командовать.

Сэм даже не был уверен, что воспринял как комплимент подтверждение того, что все эмоции очевидно отражались на его лице, но всё равно слабо улыбнулся Кали. 

– Спасибо, наверное. Слушай, я надеюсь, что ты не думаешь, будто я пришёл сюда, чтобы вытянуть из тебя информацию про Габриэля. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты сказала, если он мне врал. 

Кали снова бросила на него испытующий взгляд и пожала плечами. 

– Мы все врём, Сэм. Себе, друзьям, любовникам и коллегам. И миру в общем. Единственная проблема Габриэля в том, что он настолько хорошо научился притворяться кем-то другим, что, я думаю, он забыл, кто он на самом деле. 

– И кем же он притворяется?

– Кажется, кем угодно, но не собой, – сдержанно улыбнувшись, сказала Кали. – Я не вправе говорить с тобой о прошлом Габриэля. Но достаточно сказать, что у него есть множество причин верить, что того, какой он, никогда не будет достаточно. Поэтому вместо этого он будет тем, кто, по его мнению, нужен тебе, а не самим собой. Не пойми меня неправильно, он хороший человек. Но он упускает из виду то, что нужно ему, потому что слишком занят, притворяясь тем, кем, как он думает, его хотят видеть окружающие. Не знаю, кем именно, по его представлению, он должен быть для тебя, но для меня… он был идеальным рабом. 

У Сэма отвисла челюсть.

– Габриэль был сабом?!

– О, да. Так он начинал. У него было достаточно опыта, когда он пришёл ко мне. К тому времени он уже настолько хорошо играл свою роль, что, я думаю, менее наблюдательный человек ни за что не заподозрил бы, что это не та позиция, на которой ему на самом деле хотелось находиться. Ему не понравилось, что его уличили. Но как бы я ни наслаждалась болью своих рабов, я не могу принять кого-то, кто не хочет этого на сто процентов. Я не сомневаюсь, что Габриэлю нравилось подчиняться, но он гораздо счастливее, когда доминирует. 

– Но если это всё ещё не он… – Сэм затих.

– Я не уверена, что он вообще помнит, как быть собой. Но если учесть, что он позволил себе… произвести на тебя впечатление, полагаю, тебе было позволено увидеть нечто более близкое к настоящему Габриэлю, чем большинству людей. 

Рука Сэма поднялась к следам на шее, и Кали кивнула.

– Габриэлю обычно не нравится оставлять что-нибудь после себя. Всегда в бегах, образно говоря.

– То есть… ты не думаешь, что он…

– Умышленно пытается тебя обмануть? – Кали продолжила, как будто точно знала, о чём не спросил Сэм. – Нет. Нет, я не уверена, что Габриэль вообще способен навредить тем, кого воспринимает как невинных.

– Но… Я не невинный, – тихо возразил Сэм. И это было так. В прошлом он совершал по-настоящему ужасные поступки под воздействием гнева или извращённого влечения к Руби. Он не гордился своими действиями, но был достаточно храбрым, чтобы признать ошибки. 

Кали выдохнула короткий смешок. 

– Конечно, нет. Настоящая невинность встречается только в сказках. Но Габриэль хочет, чтобы мир был простым. Добро и зло. Чёрное и белое. Легче вешать ярлыки. И он очень хорошо научился убеждать себя в том, что хочет именно этого. Мне кажется, оттенки серого попросту ускользают от его взгляда. 

Сэм почти подскочил, когда ощутил, как тёплая рука Кали уверенно легла на его плечо, прикосновение было незнакомым, но успокаивающим, она снова посмотрела ему в глаза.

– Габриэль пугающе хорошо угадывает, что ты хочешь, может даже казаться, что он читает твои мысли, но не позволяй этому впечатлению одурачить себя. Он и правда просто угадывает. И пока ты недвусмысленно ему не скажешь, что хочешь чего-то другого, он сделает свои выводы, и вы зайдёте в тупик.

– Он не единственный, кто пугающе хорошо умеет угадывать, – смело ответил Сэм, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке из-за того, как идеально она в нём разобралась. Кали фыркнула и слегка впилась ногтями в плечо Сэма, а потом опустила руку. 

– Я бы сказала, что такое умение появляется у всех Домов, но это неправда. Слишком много людей начинает заниматься этим, не зная и половины того, что должны. 

– По крайней мере, в этом вы с Габриэлем сходитесь.

– Кстати говоря… ты сам изучал эту тему?

– Ну… нет, – застенчиво признался Сэм. – Потому что у нас с братом один ноутбук на двоих. И хотя вряд ли он смог бы что-то обнаружить, мне очень не понравится, если он будет знать, чем я интересуюсь. 

Стало тихо, Сэм допил пиво, и у него возникло отчётливое ощущение, что его снова на чём-то подловят, поэтому он приготовился. 

– Это настоящая причина? – тихо спросила Кали. – Есть и другие способы исследования. И ты не похож на человека, который боится задавать вопросы. 

Сэм с трудом сглотнул, заёрзал на сиденье, тема была неудобной. Но благодаря обществу Кали он почему-то захотел быть откровенным. Как будто держать это в себе было какой-то едва уловимой формой неподчинения. Сэм поразмышлял над этим и решил, что, несмотря на давление, возможно, пришло время хотя бы произнести это вслух. И с Кали он ощущал себя в безопасности, как с Габриэлем. 

– Мне страшно, – признался Сэм, голосом немного громче шёпота. – Страшно узнать, что со мной действительно что-то не так. И то, что мне нравится, делает меня настолько ненормальным, что меня невозможно спасти. Что я… болен.

Кали ничего не ответила, и Сэм был благодарен за это. Всё равно в его случае вряд ли можно было как-то утешить. 

– К тому же, – дрожащим голосом продолжил Сэм, – мне нравится, как Габриэль меня обучает. Мне нравится знать только то, что мне нужно знать, по его мнению. Если бы я заранее мог предсказать, что он может сделать, думаю, я бы ни на что не решился. Для меня вроде новой ступени – делать всё это, не напившись в хлам. 

Снова наступила тишина, но она не была неуютной. Сэм чувствовал себя неуравновешенно и уязвимо, но, к счастью, ему не хотелось с головой нырнуть в чёрную дыру отчаяния, чего опасался Габриэль. Кали медленно дышала рядом с Сэмом, оставив его в покое, за что он был признателен. 

– Как насчёт массажа?

Сэм настолько резко поднял и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Кали, что его шея издала неприятный звук. 

– От тебя? – пискнул Сэм, смущённо, но одновременно взволнованно. Хотя Кали и излучала чувственность и тёмную страсть, Сэм ощутил себя очень неловко, представив её руки на себе в интимном прикосновении. Возможно, из-за того, что Кали открыто призналась в том, что она садистка, но, в основном, из-за того, подозревал Сэм, что он считал её очень привлекательной, и это будет слишком похоже на измену. И это ещё один пункт, над которым ему нужно подумать позже. 

Кали хихикнула, тихо и легко, заставив Сэма почувствовать, как будто она смеялась над ним, а не вместе с ним.

– Нет, не от меня. Тяжёлую работу за меня делают другие люди. Но если ты заинтересовался, я передам Шефу, чтобы сделал всё бесплатно. На его массаж люди выстраиваются в очередь. Не ошибись, это хорошее предложение. 

Как будто призванный упоминанием своего имени, Шеф украдкой вошёл через боковую дверь и вопросительно нахмурился, когда заметил, что Кали смотрит на него.

– Шеф, у тебя есть свободный часик для Сэма? Мальчик очень напряжён. 

Шеф потёр ладони друг об друга, и это показалось бы злорадным, если бы при этом он доброжелательно не улыбался Сэму, видя его беспокойство.

– Для этого милашки? Определённо. 

Сэм широко открытыми глазами смотрел то на одного, то на другого, сбитый с толку предложением, но при этом желающий поддаться соблазну. Как бы неловко Сэм себя ни чувствовал, и Кали, и Шеф пока действовали в его интересах и от всего сердца, и для Сэма было шоком стать объектом такого пристального внимания. Сэм взглянул на Кали, она успокаивающе ему кивнула, и это, видимо, всё, что ему было нужно. Сэм встал со стула и поднял руки.

– Конечно. Почему бы и нет, чёрт возьми, – сказал Сэм и начал отходить. – Кстати, моё стоп-слово – «ангел». 

Шеф засмеялся и придержал дверь, чтобы Сэм мог пройти.

– По крайней мере, не «яблоки», – буркнул он.

– Яблоки?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Два сокращения, используемые БДСМ-сообществом, чтобы обозначить рамки, принципы и философский взгляд на деятельность участников. Как правило, противопоставлены друг другу, каждый человек самостоятельно выбирает, какой системы придерживаться. Единственно верной системы не существует, дискуссии по этому поводу ведутся в сообществе до сих пор. 
> 
> SSC (safe, sane, consensual) – безопасность, разумность, добровольность. Допускаются и разрешаются только те действия, которые считаются безопасными, разумными и которые совершаются партнёрами по добровольному взаимному согласию. 
> 
> RACK (risk-aware consensual kink, risk-accepted consensual kink) – кинк по добровольному взаимному согласию при понимании рисков, кинк по добровольному взаимному согласию и согласие на риск. Разрешены потенциально рискованные сексуальные практики, если все участники полностью осознают их опасность и возможные последствия и дают на них добровольное взаимное согласие.


	8. Часть 8

Следующие несколько дней Сэм был сам по себе. Когда он вернулся в квартиру, Дина, к счастью, не было дома. С помощью специально приложенных усилий и совпадающих рабочих расписаний у них получалось не видеться всю неделю, за исключением нескольких напряжённых минут. Габриэль вернулся оттуда, куда летал, как раз вовремя, чтобы пригласить Сэма в пятницу, но он отказался, сказав, что устал. Габриэль все выходные с нарастающим беспокойством засыпал Сэма сообщениями, пока Сэм не взорвался и не сказал ему позвонить Кали, если он так беспокоится о его душевном состоянии. Судя по возмущённому сообщению, которое Сэм получил несколько часов спустя, Габриэль так и поступил. 

[Шеф сделал тебе бесплатный массаж?! Кажется, теперь я тебя немножко ненавижу.]

Сэм очень старался не улыбаться, с треском провалился в этом деле, и это не улучшило его состояние. Потому что он был в замешательстве и сильно сомневался в себе. Было ощущение, что всё может превратиться в кошмар.

Сэм прекрасно понимал, чего хочет, но слова Дина и Кали продолжали эхом звучать в его голове, и он провёл несколько ночей, ворочаясь и с каждым вздохом сомневаясь в себе. Скорее всего, после Руби он никогда не перестанет сомневаться в себе и своей вере в людей. Он просто не знал, что делать.

Его тревога и беспокойство неуклонно росли, и на следующей неделе Сэм проснулся из-за кошмара, потея и задыхаясь от оставшегося страха. У него было много воспоминаний, которые могли породить плохие сны, но этот, конечно, был о Руби.

– Мой прекрасный фрик, – урчала она, проводя ногтями по его коже. – Мой принц монстров. Вместе мы будем править миром. Ты и я. Мы всем покажем. Покажем Дину, твоему отцу, всем, кто сдерживает тебя, на что ты способен. Мы всё спалим. Спалим всё дотла. 

Сэм вздрогнул, ему было неловко из-за её слов, но кем он был таким, чтобы осуждать людей за то, что их возбуждало? Похоже, Руби нужно было нести бред о захвате мира. Это никогда не было чем-то реальным. Сэм никогда не думал, что ей действительно такого хотелось. Это был просто секс. И Сэм был влюблён достаточно сильно, чтобы позволять ей всё, что она хотела. 

– Выпей это, – сказала Руби. – Тебе станет лучше. 

И Сэм выпил. Он был расстроен, потому что знал, что их совместное время заканчивалось. Что он не сможет продолжать. Она так долго причиняла ему боль, а у него не было достаточно сил, чтобы выдерживать это и дальше. Поэтому, если она хочет, чтобы Сэм выпил, он сделает это. Что угодно, чтобы она улыбнулась в последний раз, прежде чем он разорвёт отношения. Потом всё стало расплываться перед глазами, в её словах неожиданно появился смысл, и прежде чем он успел понять, что происходит, появился огонь. Пожар, Руби и непоколебимая вера, что пламя не причинит ему вреда. Ничто не коснётся его. Они были неуязвимыми, никто никогда не навредит им. Всё, что им нужно сделать – войти в огонь. 

Когда Сэм проснулся, в ушах всё ещё звучал испуганный голос Дина, кричащего его имя. Сэм с трудом сглотнул ком, появившийся в горле, в темноте ужасы прошлого казались очень близкими. Потерев ладонями лицо, он усилием воли прогнал плохие воспоминания и застонал из-за того, насколько рано проснулся. Ему нужно было попытаться снова уснуть, но Сэм знал, что это бесполезно. Всегда так было. Вместо этого он решил принять душ, чтобы смыть с себя запах проступившего от страха пота. Он прошаркал в ванную, тихо миновав дверь в комнату Дина. Сэм чуть не вздрогнул, когда включил свет и увидел своё отражение в зеркале.

Лицо, смотревшее из зеркала, чуть было не вернуло леденящий ужас кошмара, потому что за последние недели Сэм привык к совсем другому выражению. К более счастливому, здоровому, спокойному. Лицо, обращённое к Сэму сейчас, было таким же, какое он видел каждое утро, пока встречался с Руби. Это было лицо человека, который слишком мало спал и о котором слишком мало заботились, человека, который медленно ломался, но увяз настолько глубоко, что не думал, будто заслуживает лучшего. Руби буквально пыталась его уничтожить. Любыми способами. Когда Сэм наконец-то понял это, он попробовал вырваться, поэтому от эмоционального разрушения Руби перешла к попытке хладнокровного убийства. Возможно, сама она воспринимала это не так. Сэм давно смирился с тем, что она была сумасшедшей, и если бы были способы навсегда её изолировать, мир стал бы лучше. 

Поэтому Сэм мог только надеяться, что она исчезла навсегда и не собиралась возвращаться, чтобы он снова стал выглядеть нормально, а не как человек, мир которого медленно рушился вокруг него. Сэм моргнул, как только глубже осознал эту мысль. Он провёл так много времени, исцеляясь и работая над преодолением своих проблем, что даже не заметил произошедших в нём перемен. Много месяцев после Руби прошли в тумане самых разных нездоровых способов справиться с трудностями. Сэм не мог винить Дина за его беспокойство. Потому что не один раз Сэм возвращался домой пьяным, едва держась на ногах. И он твердил Дину о новом человеке, с которым хорошо провёл время в «Елисейских Полях», о том, что он снова по уши влюбился и о том, что этот человек куда лучше Руби, Дин увидит. Он едва помнил этих людей, как только проходило похмелье. Сэм не гордился теми временами. 

Но с Габриэлем… У Сэма были ограничения, несмотря на то, что практически с первого дня у них был лучший секс в его жизни. Сэм сдерживался, был трезвым и всё продумывал. Руби вообще никогда не давала возможности подумать. Габриэль предоставлял ему время и пространство и совсем не давил на него. И Сэм с трудом мог вспомнить кого-то в своей жизни, кто относился к нему так же. 

Короче говоря, Дин ошибался. Сэму было виднее. Всё, что требовалось – продемонстрировать это. 

Из-за волнения у Сэма закружилась голова, когда он раздевался и вставал под душ, но ощущение быстро развеялось, пока он мылся, потому что в голове возникла ещё одна мысль. Как бы Сэм ни желал показать, что готов к здоровым отношениям, он не мог быть абсолютно уверен в том, что Габриэль вообще хотел этого. Судя по знакам, которые подавал сам Габриэль, Сэм бы не задумался, что за этим что-то скрывается. Но Кали создала впечатление, что была, по крайней мере, возможность чего-то большего. Если Сэм был готов побороться.

Глядя на себя в зеркало – уставшего, но посвежевшего, Сэм решил, что возможный результат стоил усилий. Утром он начнёт заново. И на этот раз он всё сделает правильно. 

***  
Сэм сильно нервничал, пока сидел и ждал Габриэля в кафе, где попросил его встретиться. Он решил, что лучше будет поговорить в общественном месте, чтобы не отвлекаться на секс. Снова. Сэм дважды приходил к Габриэлю с момента своего ночного озарения, и оба раза, когда он пытался поговорить, Габриэль каким-то образом сводил всё к сексу. И Сэму тоже чертовски сильно хотелось трахаться, поэтому он решил прекратить попытки поговорить в квартире. Потому что, судя по всему, когда дело касалось Габриэля, он терял силу воли. 

Поэтому планом «Б» было кафе. Он пришёл рано, сел за столик и провёл следующие десять минут, дожидаясь Габриэля и медленно разрывая салфетку дрожащими пальцами.

– Привет, малыш, как оно? – сказал Габриэль, подходя с ухмылкой на лице. – Искривлено влево, вправо? Похоже на банан, скручено крендельком?

Сэм рассмеялся в ответ на пошлое приветствие и сжал остатки порванной салфетки в комок. 

– Думаю, к этому моменту ты должен знать. Ты видел достаточно. 

– Ты можешь пробовать что-то новенькое, – Габриэль пожал плечами и сел в кресло напротив Сэма. – Разнообразие добавляет жизни остроты. А я знаю, что ты любишь остренькое, – Габриэль поиграл бровями, и Сэм фыркнул, взяв меню. Они сделали заказ и рассеянно обменялись любезностями и общими шутками, пока им готовили кофе. Сэм дождался, когда официантка уйдёт настолько далеко, что точно ничего не услышит, и заговорил. 

– Итак… – начал Сэм, беспокойно постукивая пальцами по кофейной чашке. – Наверное, тебе интересно, почему я позвал тебя сюда.

– Нет. Представляешь, я могу читать мысли! И теперь я всё про тебя знаю.

– Я бы не удивился, – выдохнул Сэм и закатил глаза. – Нет, серьёзно… Я просто хочу поговорить.

– Я весь обратился в слух!

Сэм провёл рукой по волосам и вздохнул. 

– Слушай, у меня, скорее всего, хреново получается, поэтому… потерпи, пожалуйста.

– Эй, – тихо сказал Габриэль и потянулся, чтобы костяшками пальцев дотронуться до руки Сэма. – Не беспокойся об этом. Что бы ты ни сказал, уверен, это нормально. Обещаю не осуждать. Если только ты не скажешь мне, что узрел истину и теперь будешь трахаться только в миссионерской позе. Тогда я осужу тебя по полной программе.

– Хах, нет, об этом можешь не беспокоиться. 

Габриэль откинулся в кресле и театрально вытер лоб.

– Фуф! На секунду я испугался!

Как и всегда, Габриэль, похоже, точно знал, что нужно сказать и сделать, чтобы Сэм расслабился, и, закончив смеяться, он ощутил, что нервничает намного меньше. 

– Дело в том… – наконец-то произнёс Сэм. – Мне нравится, чем мы занимались. Очень нравится. Но… я хочу, чтобы между нами было что-то… большее.

Широкая улыбка на лице Габриэля заставила Сэма задрожать от облегчения. 

– Мне так нравится эта идея, Сэм, ты даже не представляешь. На работе я смогу сделать относительно свободный график, поэтому у нас появится время для более долгих сцен. Хочешь подписать контракт? Потому что я согласен, если ты согласен.

Сэм мысленно затормозил. Между ними, определённо, возникло недопонимание. 

– Контракт?

– Эмм, судя по выражению твоего лица, ты не это имел в виду, – сказал Габриэль. Его улыбка сдулась, как проколотый воздушный шарик. 

– Нет, я… Я хотел спросить, не будешь ли ты против, если мы не будем какое-то время заниматься сексом.

У Габриэля на секунду отвисла челюсть, прежде чем он собрался. 

– Хорошо, конечно, мы можем это сделать, – медленно проговорил он. – Но… почему?

– Потому что ты мне нравишься, – быстро ответил Сэм, пока не успел передумать. – И я хочу провести с тобой больше времени и узнать тебя. 

– То есть…

– То есть… Я хочу встречаться с тобой. И сделать всё правильно. Если ты захочешь?

Выражение лица Габриэля выдавало смесь противоречивых эмоций, и Сэму очень хотелось, чтобы Габриэль позволил ему приблизиться настолько, чтобы получить хотя бы малейшую возможность их расшифровать. Сэм только мог сказать, что это был не очень хороший знак, и его сердце упало. 

– Ну, нет. Этого… не будет, Сэм, – наконец-то ответил Габриэль.

– Почему нет? Ты не думаешь, что между нами возможно что-то большее?

– Уверен, что возможно, но я этим не занимаюсь. Это не моё. Я этого не хочу, мне это не нужно, – голос Габриэля был холодным и твёрдым, и Сэм ощутил, что из-за этого ему стало дурно. Присутствие Габриэля, которое могло вознести Сэма к самым невероятным высотам или заставить его сердце пульсировать из-за сильного желания приблизиться, теперь было направлено на то, чтобы оттолкнуть Сэма, и ему потребовались все силы, чтобы не развернуться и не убежать. Потому что неожиданно стало казаться, что Габриэль из тех людей, которые знают все твои слабые места и не постесняются тебе навредить. Сильно. 

Сэм с трудом сглотнул, но решительно посмотрел прямо в глаза Габриэлю. 

– Я думаю, ты врёшь.

– Да неужели?

– Да, – Сэм слегка потянул вниз воротничок рубашки, показался край пурпурно-жёлтой метки. – Думаю, ты хочешь от меня большего, – Габриэль нахмурился, но ничего не ответил. – Слушай, – продолжил Сэм, – я не знаю, в чём дело, но мне кажется… мне кажется, что тебе страшно. И мне тоже. Но ещё я думаю, что между нами может быть что-то потрясающее. Если бы ты дал нам шанс. 

Габриэль посмотрел на Сэма испепеляющим взглядом, и Сэм заставил себя держать спину прямо и не отступать перед тем, что, очевидно, было защитной стратегией. Сэм отчаянно надеялся, что Габриэль использовал её, потому что боялся, а не потому, что Сэм всё абсолютно неправильно понял. Сложив руки поперёк груди, Габриэль долго смотрел на Сэма, а потом слегка сполз вниз по сиденью, всё его существо забилось внутрь, вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, напирать на Сэма. Было ощущение, как будто он упадёт, как будто экспрессивная личность Габриэля была материальным барьером, который неожиданно убрали. Вместо того чтобы тянуться, Габриэль замкнулся. Он превратился в плотно закрытую и необычно крохотную сферу. Как с ней обращаться, Сэм не имел ни малейшего понятия.

– Ты сам сказал, – ровно, ледяным тоном ответил Габриэль. – Ты не знаешь, в чём дело. И если ты ждёшь, что я упаду в твои объятия и начну плакаться о своих проблемах с папочкой, можешь забыть об этом.

– Габриэль…

– Нет, Сэм. Просто… иди домой. И не звони мне больше, – стул Габриэля скрипнул об пол, когда он резко оттолкнул его и поднялся. – Нам было весело вместе, – сказав это, он развернулся и ушёл, ни разу не посмотрев назад. 

Только потому, что всю жизнь ему твердили, что мальчики не плачут, Сэм не разрыдался на том же месте в ту же секунду.


	9. Часть 9

Габриэль настолько сильно хлопнул дверью, когда вошёл в квартиру, что со стены с громким стуком что-то упало. Он не остановился, чтобы посмотреть, что именно. Баттерс, будучи умной собакой, мудро решил нагло не привлекать к себе внимание, как обычно, и остался на мягкой подстилке в кухне, когда Габриэль протопал мимо по дороге в спальню. Он даже не притормозил, чтобы снять ботинки и куртку, прежде чем наброситься на кровать, срывая постельное бельё настолько грубо, что оно порвалось по краям. Одеяла и подушки полетели в угол комнаты, и даже матрас оказался вырван из каркаса и сшиб настольную лампу, пока Габриэль прислонял его к стене рядом с кроватью. Как только от мягкой, роскошной, похожей на гнездо кровати Габриэля не осталось ничего, кроме крепкого деревянного остова, он начал неистово осматривать спальню, но больше ничего не было. Ничего, что принадлежало Сэму.

Габриэль взвыл от разочарования, когда понял, что Сэм не оставил никаких своих вещей, ничего, что можно было бы сжечь дотла, чтобы полностью уничтожить следы его присутствия в жизни Габриэля. О, нет, всё было куда хуже. То, что Сэм оставил после себя, было внутри Габриэля. Кусочки его жизни и души проникли в трещины сердца Габриэля, как занозы, которые не замечаешь, пока они не впиваются настолько глубоко, что их невозможно достать. Желание вырвать собственное сердце из груди было настолько же мучительным, насколько и знакомым. 

Потому что всё это было далеко не впервые. Любовная история Габриэля состояла из длинного и тягостного ряда провалов с парочкой счастливых моментов за всё время. Габриэль давно пришёл к выводу, что никто не заслуживал того количества дерьма, которое сваливалось на его вторую половинку. Он понимал, что драматизирует, потому что, если судить объективно, он знал, что не был ужасным человеком. Но это не меняло того факта, что все его предыдущие отношения потерпели крах, и каждый раз в этом каким-то образом был виноват он сам. Факты – упрямая вещь.

Чёрт бы побрал Кали за то, что вмешалась! Конечно же, она проболталась Сэму о том, что метки что-то значили, и Сэм, конечно же, воспринял это слишком серьёзно. Потому что Габриэлю, как всегда, везло.

Когда Габриэль закончил запихивать постельное бельё в пластиковые пакеты (оно, чёрт его дери, даже пахло, как Сэм), он решил выбросить и ковёр тоже. Потому что несколько раз Сэм стоял там на коленях. И выглядел при этом великолепно: длинные конечности и золотистый загар на фоне кроваво-красного ворса. Если бы Габриэль умел рисовать, он бы запечатлел эту сцену для будущих поколений, но сейчас он рычал на дурацкий ковёр, который не скатывался так, чтобы его мог нести один человек. Габриэль начал обдумывать, насколько велик риск того, что сгорит вся его квартира, если он сожжёт эту хрень прямо здесь, на полу.

Он позвонил Кастиэлю.

Жить в одном доме с братом было удобно по многим причинам. Кастиэль вошёл, не постучавшись, спустя несколько минут. Баттерс, конечно, был в восторге, потому что в последнее время видел Кастиэля чаще, чем своего хозяина. И Габриэль из-за этого чувствовал бы себя плохо, если бы не тот факт, что Кастиэль обожал собаку, и к этому времени терьер, кажется, был их общим питомцем. 

Кастиэль только взглянул на спальню и вздохнул. 

– Снова плохое расставание? Я даже не знал, что ты с кем-то встречаешься.

– Я и не встречался, – кисло ответил Габриэль. – И при этом умудрился всё проебать.

– Это значит, было что-то, что можно проебать.

– Заткнись и помоги мне скатать эту хреновину.

Борьба с ковром подарила Габриэлю прекрасные двадцать минут спокойствия. Мужчинам даже не пришлось тащить его очень далеко, потому что соседка Габриэля, жившая этажом ниже, миссис Пинс, заметила шум и неприлично обрадовалась тому, что снова наступило время расставания. 

– Ничего подобного! – прокричал Габриэль, Кастиэль закатил глаза и протащил ковёр в дверной проём. Миссис Пинс всегда первой узнавала о том, что Габриэль применяет свою любимую стратегию избегания проблем и выбрасывает всё, что хотя бы отдалённо могло напомнить про боль. Скорее всего, её квартира представляла собой панораму из мебели Габриэля за много лет. Он мог бы чувствовать себя странно, скидывая ей вещи, на которых занимался старым добрым непотребством, но стены в их доме не были хорошо звукоизолированы, поэтому она, в любом случае, уже догадывалась, где раньше лежал этот ковёр.

Она с радостью приняла и постельное бельё, и матрас, из-за чего Кастиэль странно на неё посмотрел, но она просто пожала плечами и пробормотала что-то о качественной набивке. Габриэлю было насрать, главное, что больше он не увидит эти вещи. 

Как только Габриэль вернулся в квартиру, он начал рассматривать диван, размышляя, провёл ли Сэм на нём столько времени, что ему будет больно при взгляде на него. Кастиэль встал рядом с братом, сложив руки на груди.

– Кто она? 

– Кто? – рассеянно переспросил Габриэль, всё ещё размышляя о диване, вспоминая, как выглядел на нём Сэм, свернувшись под одеялами или нервно присев. Да, наверное, нужно выбросить и его.

– Та, воспоминания о ком ты стираешь. 

– О, это не женщина.

Кастиэль удивлённо на него посмотрел.

– Хм. Это что-то новенькое.

– Нет, не новенькое. Я спал с парнями много лет, помнишь?

– Спал – да. Встречался – нет.

Габриэль простонал и пальцами сжал переносицу. 

– Я уже сказал тебе, это не расставание. Из этого можно сделать вывод, что я ни с кем не встречался. 

– Можно. Но твои действия говорят об обратном. 

– Отвали, Касси. Это был просто секс, ничего особенного.

– Ты выглядишь так, будто хочешь поджечь диван. Я считаю, что это было нечто очень особенное. 

Гнев прокатился по позвоночнику Габриэля, он с рычанием развернулся и оказался прямо перед лицом Кастиэля. 

– Можешь считать, как хочешь, чёрт возьми, но не говори мне, что было, а чего не было. И вообще это не твоё, блять, дело. 

Кастиэль вздохнул.

– Ты прав, не моё. Но я беспокоюсь о тебе, брат, и я расстроен тем, что тебе больно. 

Габриэль медленно успокоился под искренним взглядом синих глаз единственного нормального родственника, положил ладонь на плечо Кастиэля и слегка потряс его, извиняясь. 

– Не беспокойся. Видел бы ты другого парня, – уверенно произнёс Габриэль и тут же возненавидел себя за это. Потому что Сэм выглядел разбитым.

– Хочешь поговорить об этом?

– Не очень. 

Повернувшись к дивану, на котором Баттерс уже давал понять, что любой, кто захочет забрать мебель, должен будет иметь дело с ним, Габриэль всё ещё ощущал на себе взгляд Кастиэля. Наступила тяжёлая неловкая тишина. Габриэль издалека почуял приближение братского разговора по душам, который затевался с благими намерениями, но был совершенно непрошеным, и смирился.

– Ты не виноват, Габриэль.

Габриэль невесело рассмеялся.

– Ох, Касси, мне нравится, что ты всё ещё умудряешься видеть меня как невинную маленькую пушинку. Поверь, в этот раз виноват был я.

Кастиэль настолько сильно нахмурился, что Габриэлю даже не нужно было на него смотреть, чтобы это понять, он просто почувствовал. Выражение затронуло всё лицо Кастиэля. 

– Тогда почему ты избавляешься от вещей?

– Эм, привет? Разве не ты последние полчаса твердил, что я по-плохому с кем-то расстался? Ты, похоже, думаешь, что у меня есть шаблон поведения. 

– Так и есть. Но ты действуешь по-другому, если виноват сам. В таком случае ты напиваешься. 

– Хм.

Снова возникла долгая пауза, и Габриэль понимал, что за ней последует лекция. Конечно, примерно через минуту Кастиэль встал напротив него и уставился своим «лазерным» взглядом. Казалось, что он смотрит прямо в душу, а этого не хотелось бы. Габриэль беспокойно поёрзал.

– То есть ты переживаешь расставание, хотя не был в отношениях. Ты ведёшь себя так, как будто не виноват, хотя утверждаешь обратное. И всё это происходит из-за мужчины, а не из-за женщины. Ты нарушаешь шаблон по многим пунктам, и тебе даже самую малость не интересно, почему?

– Нет, – уверенно произнёс Габриэль, выделив «т», только чтобы вызвать раздражение. 

– Знаешь, я никогда не считал тебя дураком, Габриэль.

– Забавно, потому что я всегда считал тебя занудным всезнайкой. 

– Срывая злость, ты ничего не решишь, – вздохнул Кастиэль.

– С чего ты взял, что я хочу что-то решать? – пробурчал Габриэль. И он, чёрт возьми, не надувал губы. – Может быть, я просто хочу поесть «Роки Роуд» и посмотреть «Неспящих в Сиэттле», пока про всё не забуду и не продолжу жить дальше. 

– Да, продолжишь. Как всегда. От одного человека до другого, заканчивая всё до того, как это могут сделать они. Возможно, на самом деле ты расстроен из-за того, что этот человек не следовал твоему маленькому отрепетированному сценарию. 

– Да пошёл ты, – вскипел Габриэль. – Я пробовал строить отношения. Снова и снова. И всё, что они принесли мне – разбитое сердце. Какая разница, если в сценарии «люби и уходи» есть недостатки. Для меня он пока работал. 

– Да, и посмотри, каким счастливым ты стал, – ровно произнёс Кастиэль, хотя бы однажды безупречно используя сарказм. 

Габриэль свирепо посмотрел на брата.

– Потрясающе. А вообще, кто бы говорил. 

– Но не я вычищаю квартиру из-за разбитого сердца.

– Ох, не драматизируй, бро. Никакие сердца не пострадали. 

– Тогда почему половина вещей из обстановки твоей спальни теперь принадлежит твоей соседке снизу?

И у Габриэля, чёрт побери, не было ответа на этот вопрос. 

– Когда ты стал таким охрененно умным? – буркнул Габриэль. – Клянусь, было время, когда ты был милым и глупым.

– Да. А потом мне исполнилось шесть лет.

– Ну всё, молодой человек, ты больше не будешь общаться с Бальтазаром, – растягивая слова, сказал Габриэль и указал пальцем на Кастиэля. – Этот парень плохо на тебя влияет! Учит тебя отвратительным вещам, вроде сарказма и навыков общения.

Кастиэль забавно вздохнул, но его обычное хмурое выражение лица быстро вернулось. 

– Габриэль… ты влюблён в этого человека?

Смех Габриэля оказался горьким и слишком похожим на тот смех, который используют только потому, что другой вариант – расплакаться. Поразительная наивность младшего брата не переставала удивлять Габриэля. 

– Ох, Кас. Братишка. Если бы всё было так просто, – Габриэль тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза. – Любовь никогда не была проблемой, – тихо проговорил он. – Все люди, с которыми я был… Я любил каждого из них. Поэтому каждый раз мне так хуёво, когда всё летит к чертям. 

Рука на плече Габриэля и наступившая благословенная тишина были лучшим утешением, которого он мог пожелать. 

***  
Он не ел «Роки Роуд». И не смотрел «Неспящих в Сиэттле». Хотя «Нетфликс» и предложил ему этот фильм. Это расстраивало, и Габриэль подумал, что Вселенная пытается ему на что-то намекнуть. Но какая разница, Габриэль продолжал жить дальше. Правда. Честно. Его спальня сияла новизной и пахла пластиком, номер Сэма был удалён из телефона, диван был обрызган средством для удаления запахов, потому что Баттерс по-настоящему зарычал на Габриэля, когда он попытался выбросить мебель, поэтому у Габриэля не осталось выбора, кроме как оставить его. За исключением этого, Габриэль уже про всё забыл. Совсем забыл. 

Ровно до того момента, как попытался с кем-нибудь познакомиться.

– Господи боже, блять! – прокричал Габриэль, хлопнув за собой дверью в квартиру Кастиэля. Кастиэль вышел из кухни, держа Баттерса на руках, и нахмурился, глядя на брата, всё ещё кипящего около двери. 

– Полагаю, твой вечер не прошёл, как планировалось, – ровно проговорил Кастиэль.

– Правильно полагаешь, – огрызнулся Габриэль и ввалился в гостиную. Он плюхнулся на каменно жёсткий диван Кастиэля и продолжил материться. – Ебаное дерьмо, просто… – Баттерс выскользнул из хватки Кастиэля и вскочил на вздымавшуюся грудь Габриэля, потому что лучше всего было требовать внимания, когда Габриэлю было плохо. Кстати, Габриэль почесал его уши, поэтому пёс, похоже, был прав.

– Мне подыскать для тебя больше ругательств, или ты просто переводишь дух?

Безразличный взгляд Кастиэля не улучшил ужасное настроение Габриэля.

Один раз был случайностью. Два раза были совпадением. Восемь раз были просто необъяснимой хуйнёй. Габриэль дал себе неделю, чтобы восстановиться после того, что, определённо, не было расставанием, и неважно, что было сказано или сделано после, сейчас было пора вернуться в седло. У Габриэля всегда было достаточно сильное либидо, и для него было редкостью целую неделю обходиться только собственной рукой. Впрочем, этим Габриэль тоже много не занимался, потому что каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, всё, что он мог представить – длинные конечности, ямочки на щеках, широкие плечи и орехового цвета глаза во вполне определённом сочетании. Но с него было достаточно.

Он вышел из дома, смешался с толпой и с треском провалился, не сумев никого подцепить. Он не обратил на это внимание и попробовал снова. Он дошёл до милого разговора с изящной блондинкой, но потом сказал или сделал что-то такое, из-за чего она хихикнула и практически сбежала. 

И это происходило снова, и снова, и снова. 

Прошло уже два месяца – практически больше времени, чем он знал Сэма, и каким-то образом Габриэль всё ещё ничего не забыл. 

– Почему ты просто не позвонишь ему? – Кастиэль вздохнул, потирая лоб, как будто это он переживал кризис. 

– Кому не позвоню? – едко спросил Габриэль, добавляя настолько много издёвки в свои слова, насколько было возможно, надеясь, что Кастиэль отступится. 

– Ты знаешь, про кого я. И ведёшь себя, как идиот.

– А ты, я вижу, используешь свой богатый романтический опыт, чтобы вести этот сеанс психотерапии?

– Нет, я использую твой. Ты никогда с таким трудом не переживал разрыв. Даже с Энжи.

– Не смей упоминать Энжи, бро! – рявкнул Габриэль. – Ты же знаешь, это запретная тема!

– А что насчёт Зигги? Или Свэд-

– Даже не смей! – прошипел Габриэль, вскочив с дивана, со злости отпихнув перепуганную собаку и половину подушек. – Это не ебаный специальный вечерний выпуск «Вот твоя жизнь, Габриэль Ширли»!

– Нет, это еженедельный выпуск «Горе мне!», выходящий в эфире только в моей квартире! – огрызнулся Кастиэль, и Габриэль разозлился.

– Ты считаешь, что я нытик?

– Нет, я считаю, что ты идиот.

В глазах Габриэля сверкнула холодная ярость, его плечи напряглись.

– Я не должен стоять здесь и выслушивать это.

– Да, ты можешь уйти, – ледяным тоном ответил Кастиэль. – Ты можешь перестать приходить ко мне каждую пятницу и субботу и плакаться о своих любовных проблемах, в которых виноват только ты сам. Ты можешь пойти домой, один, и продолжить говорить себе, что так лучше. Ты говоришь мне не лезть в твои дела? Отлично. Ты можешь не лезть в мои. 

И прежде чем Габриэль что-то осознал, дверь в квартиру Кастиэля захлопнулась за ним, а Баттерс скулил рядом.

– Охуеть. 

***  
Если бы Габриэль был более уравновешенным человеком и лучше разбирался в себе, в тот момент он, скорее всего, понял бы, что тяжёлый случай отрицания разрушал его жизнь. Но вместо этого он решил, что слишком зациклился на незначительной скоротечной интрижке и что ему нужно было стараться получше. Поэтому он перестал пытаться подцепить кого-то нового, порылся в записной книжке в поисках старых контактов и назначил свидание на следующую пятницу. Или что-то вроде того. Заказанные на дом суши и секс после были больше похожи на чуть улучшенную версию перепиха. Габриэль не был придирчив. Но, как оказалось… Фрейя была. 

– Это было жалко, – выдохнула Фрейя. 

– Ох, прости, – простонал Габриэль, потирая ладонями лицо и надеясь, что подушка проглотит его целиком. – В последнее время я не в себе.

– Ну, тебе лучше вернуться в себя для второго раунда, потому что я покупала тебе суши не ради этого ничтожного подобия попытки!

И Габриэль сделал бы это. С радостью. Но пока он пытался настроиться, чтобы приложить максимум усилий, он с ужасом осознал, что ему этого не хотелось. Действительно не хотелось. И он знал, почему.

– Ебать.

– Лучше бы это было обещание, а не прелюдия к скорому уходу, – прошипела Фрейя. 

Габриэль расстроенно огрызнулся и настолько яростно скинул одеяла, что они чуть не хлестнули Фрейю по лицу. Он вскочил на ноги и не мог решить, бежать или ударить что-нибудь, поэтому просто начал ходить рядом с кроватью, заставив Фрейю удивлённо моргнуть. 

– Гейб, ты в порядке?

– НЕТ! – взорвался Габриэль. – Нет, я не в порядке, потому что у меня ощущение, как будто я только что изменил человеку, с которым даже не встречаюсь! Именно я, чёрт возьми, всё оборвал! И до этого мы тоже не встречались! БЛЯТЬ!

У Фрейи отвисла челюсть и широко раскрылись глаза, пока она наблюдала, как Габриэль ходит и разглагольствует, не беспокоясь о своей наготе, каждое его слово подчёркивалось резкими, возбуждёнными движениями рук. 

– Я пытался, чёрт побери, я очень пытался, но не смог никого подцепить даже в самых захудалых местах! Я даже пытался быть сабом, и это прошло ещё хуже! Даже не смог никого найти для быстрого минета в сортире, боже, ведь всё, что для этого нужно – гей-бар и рот! – прокричал Габриэль. – А знаешь, что хуже всего? Кастиэль был прав. Он с самого начала сказал, что я веду себя, как идиот, но разве я послушал? Нееееет, я же знал лучше и продолжал гнуть своё, и прошло, чёрт возьми, уже несколько месяцев, и даже если я попытаюсь что-то исправить, Сэм просто не будет говорить со мной, блять!

Габриэль провёл дрожащими руками по волосам и покачал головой, как будто благодаря этому тоска могла отступить. 

– Боже, я снова это сделал. Я сбежал и всё проебал, как всегда. Блять, я опять всё разрушил. Чёрт, почему, я вообще думал, что это когда-то изменится?

– Ну, ничего точно не изменится, пока ты протаптываешь тропинку в моём ковре и болтаешь, – встряла Фрейя, Габриэль остановился и озадаченно посмотрел на неё. 

– Что?

Фрейя вздохнула и закатила глаза. 

– Серьёзно, ты хоть когда-нибудь думал сначала попытаться всё исправить, прежде чем решить, что дело проиграно?

– Поверь мне, – вздохнул Габриэль, – это не исправишь. 

– И откуда ты знаешь?

– Просто знаю, – слабым голосом ответил он и отступил из-за неожиданного страха, когда Фрейя тоже вскочила с кровати и налетела на него во всей своей обнажённой ярости. 

– Это! Это херня, и ты сам это понимаешь! Ты слишком боишься оказаться лицом к лицу со своими ошибками, поэтому просто сбегаешь, как трус, и портишь всё ещё больше!

– Эй, ты ни хрена не знаешь про-

– О, я знаю достаточно. Сколько мы знакомы, м? Пятнадцать лет? Двадцать? Я знаю тебя, Габриэль, каким бы ты ни притворялся. 

– О, серьёзно? – едко сказал Габриэль. 

– Да, серьёзно, – продолжала настаивать Фрейя, а потом выражение её лица смягчилось. – Я знаю тебя, – тише повторила она. – Я знаю, что ты всё ещё надеешься найти любовь, несмотря на всю боль. Но ещё я знаю, что ты слишком боишься, что тебе снова разобьют сердце, поэтому никому его по-настоящему не открываешь. Даже самым близким друзьям. Я знаю, что ты любишь причинять боль, но при этом ты романтик. 

Габриэль пренебрежительно фыркнул, и Фрейя ткнула его пальцем в грудь.

– Не фыркай. Ты же знаешь, что это правда, – она сложила руки на своей пышной груди и надула губы. – Слушай, я не знаю всех подробностей, но этот человек, похоже, зацепил тебя. Из-за чего ты сбежал? Она захотела замуж?

– Почему все думают, что это женщина?

– Потому что ты влюбляешься в женщин. С мужчинами у тебя есть дурацкая привычка не воспринимать всё всерьёз, – вздохнула Фрейя. – Но этот Сэм – парень? И ты в него влюблён?

Габриэль был вынужден повернуться к ней спиной, потому что Фрейя, чёрт возьми, приплела к разговору эмоции. Он тоже сложил руки на груди, потому что чувствовал, как будто грудная клетка раскрывается, и пытался защитить своё нежное нутро. 

– Думаю, это уже очевидно, – буркнул Габриэль.

Фрейя протянула руку, впилась ногтями в его плечо и развернула Габриэля лицом к себе настолько сильным рывком, что он чуть не упал, но ему удалось удержать равновесие. 

– Тогда что, чёрт возьми, ты здесь делаешь?! Почему ты не с ним и не пытаешься всё исправить?!

– Потому что! Как ты охуенно точно подметила, я трус! И я не знаю, что буду делать, если он мне скажет убираться с глаз долой! – крикнул Габриэль, стыдясь того, как дрогнул голос. 

– Если он так сделает, – тихо сказала Фрейя, – тогда ты хотя бы будешь знать, что попробовал. 

– Это не очень-то утешает, – пробормотал Габриэль, злость и чувство разочарования покинули его, оставив усталость.

Фрейя притянула его в объятие, и он поддался, потому что был слишком уязвим, чтобы отказаться. 

– Я знаю, но если не попробуешь, точно не победишь. Это жизнь, Габриэль.

– А что я буду делать, если проиграю? – прошептал Габриэль в её плечо.

– Тогда ты будешь жить дальше.


	10. Часть 10

Дни после встречи в кафе Сэм провёл в оцепенении. Он продолжал ждать сообщения, звонка или ещё чего-нибудь от Габриэля с объяснением, что для него всё это было неожиданностью или что он слишком остро отреагировал. Сэм не пытался позвонить. Слова «не звони мне больше» были предельно понятны. 

Через пару недель Дин заметил, что Сэм был более угрюмым, чем обычно, и в свойственной ему манере слегка подколол брата вместо того, чтобы спросить, в чём дело, и Сэм взорвался. После дней сомнений и боли из-за того, что его так жёстко отвергли, Сэм уже приближался к критической точке. Дин ничего не отвечал, пока Сэм выкрикивал все свои страдания прямо ему в лицо. Единственный раз, когда Дин что-то сказал, – когда Сэм достиг пика своей речи и проорал: «Теперь ты счастлив?»

– Нет, – ответил Дин и обнял Сэма. Это было настолько неожиданно, что Сэм растерял весь пыл и обнял в ответ настолько сильно, что ему показалось, будто у Дина скрипнули рёбра. 

После этого всё пришло в норму. Или настолько приблизилось к норме, насколько было после Руби, потому что именно так Сэм до сих пор отмерял свою жизнь. До Руби. Вместе с Руби. После Руби. До неё он был молодым, смущённым и восторженным, жаждал покинуть Канзас и свою медленно умиравшую семью, отца, которого горе раньше времени сводило в могилу. Сэм уехал в колледж со стипендией в кармане и с уверенностью в том, что это убило его отца, если можно было судить по их с Дином реакции. Сэм прошёл через подготовительный курс по праву и через ряд провалившихся отношений, когда в его жизни появилась Руби и быстро её разрушила.

Сэм был настолько поглощён отношениями с ней, что даже не приехал домой на похороны, когда отец из-за крепкого алкоголя и скорби всё же врезался в дерево на своём грузовике. Дин наорал на Сэма, но, как и всегда, обо всём позаботился. Тем временем Сэм таскался за Руби, как потерявшийся щенок, полностью игнорируя тот факт, что передал контроль над своей жизнью другому человеку и что оказался в такой же ловушке, как и в отцовском доме. Только после того, как Сэм лишился стипендии и вынужден был проделать новые дырки в ремне из-за потери веса, он осознал, насколько пагубным было влияние Руби. К тому времени Дин переехал в тот же город, потому что отец больше не удерживал его в Канзасе, и только по чистой случайности он успел буквально вытащить Сэма из пожара, как в тот день, когда умерла их мама и забрала с собой душу их отца. 

Сэм был бы благодарен Дину куда больше, если бы каждый день с тех пор он не проводил, эмоционально шантажируя Сэма. Потому что Сэму, конечно же, нельзя было доверить не только собственную жизнь, но даже завязывание шнурков. Дин исправил ошибки Сэма, потому что всегда так делал. Сэм думал, что брат уже не может по-другому. Дин подыскал квартиру, где они могли жить вместе, нашёл для Сэма работу, организовал лечение и ежедневно снабжал его таким количеством вины, которого было достаточно, чтобы они никогда по-настоящему не привязались друг к другу, как раньше.

Но теперь, кажется, настало время для новой эры. После Габриэля.

Дин, что удивительно, поддерживал Сэма: чаще, чем обычно, грубовато хлопал его по спине и даже сводил Сэма в кино на фильм, который ему давно хотелось посмотреть. На экране могли бы показывать неподвижную картинку, Сэму было абсолютно всё равно. Наверное, это было заметно по выражению его лица, потому что когда они вышли из кинотеатра на прохладный осенний воздух, Дин сказал, что он, похоже, слишком остро отреагировал и ему было жаль, что всё так закончилось. Сэм готов был заплакать из-за того, насколько бессмысленным и запоздалым было это признание. 

Они снова делали то же, что раньше. Дин слишком много работал, пытался быть родителем, которого у них никогда не было, и преуспел только в том, что постепенно заработал себе язву из-за стресса и тревоги. Сэм работал, потому что это было лучше, чем ничего не делать, и всё ещё надеялся накопить достаточно денег, чтобы когда-нибудь продолжить учёбу. Один раз он снова сходил в «Елисейские Поля» и понял, что ему никто не нужен, ни извращённый, ни обычный, и пошёл домой, совсем ничего не выпив и устало помахав Шефу на пути к выходу. Сэм запоздало понял, что мог столкнуться в клубе с Габриэлем. Взметнувшийся ураган противоречивых чувств заставил его по пути домой зайти в магазин за алкоголем. Дин даже не начал спорить, когда увидел бутылки дешёвой выпивки. Он просто достал два стакана и помог Сэму их осушить. Никто и не говорил, что их методы борьбы с трудностями были здоровыми, но Сэма утешало то, что в кои-то веки он боролся не в одиночестве. 

В какой-то степени Сэм был почти рад расставанию. Они с Дином стали ближе, чем были до того времени, как Сэм стал подростком и осознал, что их отец был не богом, а человеком с душевными травмами и большими недостатками. Иногда казалось, что Дин так этого и не понял, но в ситуации, где себя определяли только они сами, Сэм поразился тому, что они могли терпеть друг друга лучше, чем он предполагал. Когда рядом не было отца, Руби или Габриэля, которые могли нарушить равновесие, они стали ближе, чем Сэм мог представить. 

Сэма тошнило от чувства вины из-за того, что он всё равно отчаянно хотел Габриэля. 

Но поскольку присутствия Габриэля в его жизни не предвиделось, Сэм довольствовался тем, что мог получить, и, в общем, был удовлетворён. 

Так было до звонка.

Сэм уронил почту, которую держал в руке, когда увидел, кто ему звонит. Он только что вернулся домой с работы и собрался снять пальто и ботинки, но вместо этого застыл в узком коридоре. На телефоне вспыхнуло имя «Габриэль», он звенел и вибрировал в руке. Сэм вспотел, сердце стремительно застучало быстрее, и возникло ощущение, что биение эхом раздалось в пустой квартире. Его дурацкая голосовая почта скоро сработает. Сэм это знал. Он мог просто… ничего не делать. Но каким-то образом его большой палец нажал на кнопку приёма вызова, и Сэм долго смотрел на активный экран звонка, прежде чем поднести трубку к уху. 

– Сэм?

– Да, – ровным тоном проговорил Сэм, скорее на автомате подтверждая, что он здесь, чем здороваясь. 

– Я… не был уверен, что ты возьмёшь трубку, – голос Габриэля был слабым, как будто он боялся говорить слишком громко, и Сэму это не понравилось. Это было совсем не похоже на Габриэля. Даже когда Габриэль был особенно заботлив и нежен, в его голосе всегда была твёрдость. Сила. Мощь. Сэм едва узнавал Габриэля на другом конце линии. 

– Что ты хочешь? – Сэм не пытался быть враждебным, ему просто не хотелось слушать эту странную, двухмерную версию мужчины, в которого он влюбился. Это было неожиданно больно, а Сэм, честно говоря, испытал достаточно боли за последние несколько месяцев. 

Возникла пауза, после которой Габриэль заговорил, в его голосе наконец-то появилось чуть больше былой силы. 

– Прежде всего, я хотел извиниться. Я был совершенно сбит с толку. Это даже нельзя назвать слишком бурной реакцией. Я протоптался по твоим чувствам и оставил тебя всё расхлёбывать. И мне так жаль, Сэм, – было слышно, как Габриэль сделал глубокий вдох. – Я… ничего от тебя не жду. Я уверен, что ты сейчас меня ненавидишь. Я бы ненавидел. Но… если ты позволишь… я хотел бы попробовать всё исправить. Чтобы тебе стало лучше. Я сделаю всё, что захочешь. Только скажи.

Сэм был ошеломлён. Он не знал, чего ждал, когда ответил на звонок, но, несмотря на все его надежды, точно не этого. Как бы сильно его сердце ни билось в груди, призывая не упустить шанс, ему всё ещё было больно. По иронии, первой мыслью, как и раньше, почти с первого момента, было побежать к Габриэлю за утешением. Но поскольку в этот момент именно Габриэль причинял ему боль, Сэм мог только стоять в оцепенении и с дрожью дышать в трубку.

– Сэм?.. Ты ещё здесь? – голос Габриэля снова превратился в дрожащую прозрачную подделку, и Сэму захотелось запустить телефон в стену. 

– Да. Да, я здесь, – Сэм с трудом сглотнул. – Мне нужно… время. Я хочу подумать. 

Послышалось шуршание, скорее всего, Габриэль машинально кивнул. 

– Это нормально. Я могу подождать столько времени, сколько тебе нужно, – снова возникла пауза, за которой последовал глубокий вдох, какой делают, чтобы набраться храбрости, и Сэм приготовился.

– Ты… ты хотел бы, чтобы я вообще не выходил на связь, или можно писать сообщения? Просто… чтобы не терять контакт?

Сэм не был уверен, чего ему хотелось. Нет, это было неправдой, – он хотел, чтобы Габриэль был напротив него, поставил его на колени и сказал, каким хорошим он был. Вот чего он хотел. Но ему нужно было убедиться, что он не совершает ещё одну огромную ошибку. 

– Хорошо, как хочешь. Я… дам тебе знать.

Сэм не дождался, когда Габриэль попрощается с ним, и закончил вызов. Он думал, что больше не вынесет ни одного слова, сказанного этим разбитым голосом, из-за которого Габриэль казался какой-то пустой оболочкой человека. Даже по телефону он всегда был больше жизни, и слышать, как он с трудом выговаривает слова, было для Сэма новой пыткой, которая была ему не нужна. 

Сэм всё ещё был в ботинках и в пальто и тяжело сидел на кухне, когда через час домой пришёл Дин. 

– Чувак, я уверен, что в прошлый раз мы заплатили за отопление. И неважно, что я когда-то говорил о слоях в одежде, главное – умеренность, – пошутил Дин, а потом подошёл ближе и увидел лицо Сэма. – Что за чёрт… Сэмми?

– Он позвонил, – прохрипел Сэм, он всё ещё был в ступоре и не был полностью уверен, не привиделось ли ему всё это.

Дин, похоже, принял сознательное решение не быть мудаком, потому что вместо того, чтобы перейти в наступление, он сел на другой стул в их крошечной кухне и сложил руки на столе. 

– Хорошо. Чего он хотел?

– Он извинился. Блять, он действительно извинился, – выдавил Сэм, и когда он произнёс слова вслух, он понял, что это на самом деле произошло. Сэм потёр ладонью губы, чувствуя себя хрупким и запутавшимся. – Он хочет попытаться всё исправить.

Дин многозначительно молчал, и Сэм приготовился к взрыву, который последует, но вместо этого Дин прокашлялся и, кажется, чуть сильнее сжал пальцы. 

– А чего хочешь ты?

Сэм моргнул, он был не готов к такой нейтральной реакции. 

– Я… я не знаю, – заикаясь, произнёс Сэм. – То есть… между нами было нечто удивительное, но, может быть, это было слишком рано? Может быть, я снова очень поторопился. Наверное, я должен был дать себе больше времени после… – он не мог заставить себя произнести имя Руби, но с Дином это было не нужно. 

– Хочешь узнать моё мнение? – тихо спросил Дин, и Сэм кивнул, чувствуя себя смущённым из-за благоразумной версии своего обычно нечувствительного старшего брата. 

Дин вздохнул и заметно напрягся. 

– Если бы это зависело от меня, я бы хотел, чтобы ты нашёл себе милую жёнушку, наделал мне племянниц и племянников и где-нибудь обосновался. Но я начинаю думать, что в тот день, когда ты влюбишься в кого-нибудь милого, наступит чёртов конец света, – Дин невесело хохотнул. – Боже, с тобой никому никогда не было просто. Но, с другой стороны… наверное, это был бы уже не ты. 

Сэм нахмурился. Он не был уверен, что пытался сказать Дин, и ощутил, что если попросит Дина разъяснить, то всё испортит. Поэтому Сэм заставил себя подождать, потея в пальто. 

– Дело в том… – снова начал Дин после длинной паузы. – Знаю, я каждый день тебя достаю. Потому что я уверен, что тебе это нужно. Я считаю, что ты наивный, и тебе очень нужно не терять связь с реальностью. Но… кажется, я начинаю думать, что у тебя это получалось и без моей помощи, – он простонал и провёл рукой по волосам, взъерошив короткие пряди. – Я пытаюсь сказать, что… если этот придурок делает тебя счастливым, то ты должен попробовать, – последние слова звучали так, будто Дин выдавил их из себя с силой, и после этого он выглядел так, будто учуял какой-то неприятный запах. 

И как бы Сэму ни нравилась откровенность – действительно нравилась – было слишком странно слышать это от Дина. Дин, который всегда первым набрасывался на Сэма за каждую ошибку, который назначил себя судьёй и присяжным в жизни Сэма, неожиданно открывался мысли, что, возможно, не должен был так поступать. Сэм начал немного нервничать.

– Почему? – он не мог не спросить.

Дин опустил голову, как будто надеялся, что Сэм задаст вопрос о чём угодно, но не об этом. 

– Просто… ты всегда такой категоричный, Сэм. Всё или ничего. Ты хотя бы представляешь, каким ты становишься, когда ты несчастен? 

Сэм покачал головой, чувствуя, как будто мир переворачивался. Он действительно не понимал, о чём говорил Дин. 

– Ты превращаешься в проклятого зомби. Ты что-то делаешь, но ничего не осознаёшь. Ты ешь, только когда я напоминаю тебе об этом, спишь, потому что должен, и большую часть времени ты в своих мыслях. И это чертовски меня пугает, Сэмми, – Дин с усилием сглотнул, очевидно, с трудом подбирая слова, но считая, что они достаточно важны, чтобы потерпеть. 

– После… Руби… ты так злился на меня. Так бесился, потому что я пришёл и взял всё в свои руки. И знаешь что? За всю жизнь я не был счастливее. Потому что в твоей ненависти ко мне было больше жизни, чем я видел в тебе до того, как ты уехал из дома, – Дин неожиданно сел прямо, как будто стремительно приближался к пределу обсуждения чувств, и Сэм не был удивлён. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Дин так долго говорил о чём-то эмоциональном, и это не могло продолжаться. Но Дин ещё не закончил, и после того, как он громко кашлянул пару раз, он снова наклонился ближе и выглядел при этом так, как будто предпочёл бы быть где угодно, но не здесь. 

– Я буду честен, Сэм. Я не понимаю, почему этот извращенец для тебя важен, но… я не хочу, чтобы мой брат превращался в зомби. Поэтому если… если благодаря ему ты снова станешь настоящим человеком, я пожму этому придурку руку и позволю тебе свалить вместе с ним навстречу закату.

Дин поднялся, закончив разговор, но Сэм почувствовал, что сломается изнутри, если что-нибудь не предпримет. Поэтому прежде чем Дин успел уйти из кухни, Сэм схватил его за руку и обнял. Дин вздохнул, что было больше похоже на его обычную реакцию на эмоциональность Сэма, но обнял в ответ. И когда Сэм прохрипел в его плечо: «Люблю тебя, Дин», – Дин хмыкнул и кивнул, позволив Сэму продолжить себя обнимать.


	11. Часть 11

Полученное от Дина одобрение не заставило Сэма броситься в объятия Габриэля, как бы сильно ему этого ни хотелось, но позволило чувствовать намного меньше вины за такое желание. 

Через какое-то время Сэм понял, что действительно был немного наивным. Потому что хотя идея всё сделать правильно и начать заново казалось прекрасной, это было невозможно. У них с Габриэлем была большая история, созданная всего лишь за несколько коротких месяцев, и из-за того, что между ними был только секс, её значимость не становилась меньше. Сэм всё ещё пытался принять идею, что секс мог быть чем-то важным, и не оставалось сомнений, что именно благодаря сексу Сэм влюбился в Габриэля. Каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Габриэля вверх, сидя на коленях, он ни разу не испугался его. Он всегда полностью доверялся Габриэлю, и хотя Сэм не был уверен, что это можно считать здоровым, он начал принимать тот факт, что, возможно, сильно привязываться к людям было чертой его характера. И, честно говоря, Сэм чувствовал, что ему повезло влюбиться в человека, который твёрдо решил контролировать его только в спальне. 

Конечно, Сэм не знал, каково быть с Габриэлем за её пределами, но, учитывая, насколько заботлив был Габриэль, не позволяя Сэму заниматься тем, к чему он не был готов, он чувствовал уверенность, что у них всё получится. Со временем. 

Но сначала Сэм должен был взять ответственность за себя и свои желания, поэтому он наконец-то смог мысленно подготовиться к тому, чтобы почитать в Интернете про разные кинки и про БДСМ. И из-за того, что он нашёл, Сэм не мог продолжать винить Дина за его выводы. Сэму встретились по-настоящему пугающие вещи. Фетиш-клуб был скучным по сравнению с тем, на что возбуждались люди в Сети, и Сэм почувствовал себя глупым из-за того, что так боялся всё изучить. Потому что практически сразу стало очевидно, что, по сравнению с огромным количеством людей, Сэм был совершенно нормален. К тому же, то, что, по мнению Сэма, было извращением, при сравнении с остальным оказалось достаточно «ванильным». И хотя у Сэма не было сомнений, что ему никогда не будет достаточно миссионерской позы, то, что его возбуждало, было потрясающе обычным. 

И Интернет, чёрт возьми, никогда ещё не давал ему столько идей.

Но ничто так быстро не избавило Сэма от стояка, как осознание того, насколько пагубным и опасным было влияние Руби. Хотя были люди, которым, как и ей, нравились боль и плохое обращение, большинство соглашалось, что с людьми так поступать нельзя, ни в сексуальном плане, ни в любом другом. Когда Сэм изучил некоторые практики, которые ей нравились, и понял, насколько опасными они были и что они оба могли необратимо пострадать, он почувствовал тошноту. Руби нравились огонь, кровь, ножи и жестокость, она делала всё даже без намёка на методику и каким-то образом убедила Сэма, что об этом не стоит беспокоиться. Они были фриками, разве что-то имело значение? Несколько раз, когда Сэм предлагал Руби попробовать что-нибудь другое, на её лице появлялось выражение такого отвращения, что Сэм был убеждён, что это именно он извращенец. К этому добавились реакции парочки его предыдущих партнёров, и во взглядах Сэма на кинки возник перекос. 

Но Интернет оказался на удивление полезен, и Сэм провёл недели, занимаясь исследованиями и перестраивая свой способ мышления. Один раз Дин подошёл, когда Сэм читал длинное руководство по флоггингу, и хотя цвет лица Дина нельзя было назвать нормальным, он только выдавил из себя приветствие и снова вышел из комнаты. Одно долгое мгновение Сэм был в ужасе, а потом рухнул от смеха, и когда Дин из соседней комнаты раздражённо крикнул: «Захлопнись!» – он только рассмеялся сильнее. 

Всё это время на заднем плане ощущалось тихое присутствие Габриэля. Он писал раз в несколько дней, рассказывал анекдоты и шутки или просто желал доброго утра и спокойной ночи, и это согревало Сэма. Иногда он писал в ответ, иногда – нет, но не было сомнений в том, что Габриэль всерьёз хотел всё исправить. Его не смущали нерегулярные ответы, и он продолжал поддерживать связь. 

Сначала Сэм не отвечал, потому что был занят переоценкой ценностей и всё ещё чувствовал себя слишком хрупким, чтобы снова сближаться. Но постепенно желание восстановить общение стало достаточно сильным, и он ответил. Это было обычное пожелание доброй ночи в ответ на то же самое от Габриэля, но из-за этого Сэм почувствовал себя хорошо. Благодаря полученному после смайлику всё встало на свои места впервые после кафе. Наконец-то стало казаться, что всё будет в порядке. 

***  
Габриэль сходил с ума. Медленно, но верно.

Его воспитывали в очень религиозной семье, и он вырос с неоспоримым знанием о том, что если верить достаточно сильно, то человек может преодолеть любые похотливые позывы плоти (наиболее фанатичная форма представления о том, что разум выше материи). Габриэль пережил годы сомнений в себе, смущения и стыда, не говоря уже про несколько плохих выборов в жизни, прежде чем осознал, что хотя он и мог игнорировать свои позывы, ему этого не хотелось. 

Габриэль был гедонистом по своей природе и находил больше удовлетворения в физическом, чем в духовном. У него было сильное либидо, он обожал сладкое, и ему, в общем, нравилось всё, что щекотало нервы. С тех пор как он пошёл против своей семьи, которая после этого каким-то чудом от него не отреклась, Габриэль решил никогда снова себя не ограничивать, только если для этого будет по-настоящему достойная причина. 

Сэм? Сэм, определённо, был достойной причиной.

Прошло больше десяти лет с тех пор, как Габриэль не занимался сексом больше чем две недели, но с неловкого вечера с Фрейей он был сам по себе. Его провайдеры порно, наверное, выдали двойные рождественские премии только благодаря его вложениям. Но как бы Габриэлю ни хотелось почувствовать на себе не только собственные руки, усилием воли он справился. Ему не нужен был какой-то случайный незнакомец, как бы этого ни хотел его член. Наконец-то пожелания сердца Габриэля звучали громче всего, и, что странно, его мозг с ними соглашался. Обычно к этому времени Габриэль уже убедил бы себя, что это было бесполезно и не стоило того, но не имело значения, насколько сильно он сомневался в себе и боялся, что у них с Сэмом ничего не получится, невозможно было игнорировать факты.

Ни с кем и никогда он не был так спокоен и счастлив, как с Сэмом. И хотя Габриэль был на сто процентов уверен, что всё это время между ними не было ничего серьёзного, нельзя было отрицать, что каждый раз, когда на телефоне появлялось имя Сэма, на лице Габриэля возникала глупая улыбка, а каждый раз, когда они назначали новую встречу, он чувствовал радостное возбуждение. Габриэль не мог вспомнить ни одного настоящего свидания, перед которым он радовался бы так же, как перед их с Сэмом «особенными перепихами». И раньше Габриэль был влюблён. Несколько раз. Честно говоря, у него создалось впечатление, что он в какой-то степени любил всех своих любовников, его любовь к жизни и к её физической стороне примешивалась к эмоциональным привязанностям. Но с Сэмом… всё было по-другому.

Габриэль не был настолько наивным, чтобы думать, будто у них с Сэмом была глубокая, вечная любовь, но у них был потенциал. Настолько большой, что когда Габриэль оказался лицом к лицу со всеми предполагаемыми последствиями, он просто запаниковал. Отказ от секса без обязательств казался небольшой платой за то, что он вёл себя как трус и придурок. Пусть это и заставило Габриэля ощутить, как будто он медленно сходит с ума.

Судя по всему, он был не единственным, кто думал так же, потому что прошло три недели, и у его двери появился Кастиэль.

– Ты долго не просил меня присмотреть за Баттерсом. Ты в порядке?

Разрываясь между чувством вины из-за того, что вёл себя как урод, и раздражением из-за того, что Кастиэль сразу же предположил, что что-то не так, Габриэль сложил руки на груди и прислонился к дверной раме. 

– Хэй, бро. Приятно видеть тебя здесь. Я думал, ты был слишком занят тем, что злился на меня. 

Кастиэль пожал плечами.

– Так и было. Но ты обычно не прекращаешь совсем общаться со мной, когда мы ссоримся. Я начал думать, что ты решил не давать мне видеться с Баттерсом, чтобы надавить на меня.

– Неа, нет. Нет, я, конечно, был мудаком, но даже я бы так не поступил, – Габриэль хихикнул и отошёл в сторону, чтобы Кастиэль мог войти.

– Так где же он?

– О, я запер его на кухне, чтобы он остыл. Снова жевал кофейный столик. Думаю, он скучает по тебе, – лицо Кастиэля было сложно читать даже в лучшие времена, но Габриэль знал его лучше, чем кто-либо ещё, и не пропустил смягчившееся выражение лица и слегка приподнявшиеся уголки губ, говорившие о том, что чувство было взаимным. К тому же, Кастиэль немедленно прошёл на кухню, чтобы поздороваться, и был встречен возбуждённым лаем и скулежом, когда присел, чтобы погладить своего друга. 

– Прости, что я был такой сволочью, Кас – пробормотал Габриэль позади него. – Я знаю, что иногда я как заноза в твоей заднице и часто принимаю тебя как должное. 

Кастиэль вздохнул, и его плечи немного опустились, из-за чего у Габриэля слегка заболело сердце. Очевидно, у Кастиэля были другие заботы, о которых надо было беспокоиться, кроме одинокого брата-придурка с проблемами в личной жизни, и этот брат был слишком поглощён своими делами, чтобы это заметить. 

– Всё в порядке, – спокойно ответил Кастиэль.

– Нет, не в порядке, – возразил Габриэль. – Всё не в порядке.

Кастиэль пожал плечами.

– Возможно. Но, знаешь, как говорят: осознание проблемы – первый шаг к её решению. 

Что-то в тоне голоса Кастиэля отчётливо подсказало закрыть тему, поэтому Габриэль кивнул и отмёл своё беспокойство в дальний угол. 

– Туше, бро.

– Это значит, что ты перестанешь каждые выходные приходить в мою квартиру и плакаться о своей ужасной жизни?

– Умеешь добить человека, которому и так плохо, – проворчал Габриэль.

К его удивлению, эти слова заставили Кастиэля подняться и встать к нему лицом.

– А это так?

– А?

– Тебе действительно плохо? Обычно мне до смешного легко предсказать твои реакции, но прямо сейчас у меня нет ни малейшего представления, что с тобой происходит. 

Габриэль приготовился спорить, потому что он не был каким-то занудой, полностью погрязшим в своей рутине, но он решил, что не нужно снова нарываться на ссору, когда они с братом только-только помирились. И, честно говоря, в словах Кастиэля был смысл, потому что он перечислил все дурацкие сценарии поведения Габриэля во время не-расставания. К тому же, Кастиэль не относился к тому типу людей, которые специально кого-то злят. Он открыто и искренне озвучивал свои мысли, и многие не могли с этим смириться. Но Габриэль знал Кастиэля, и было ясно, что он не пытается оскорбить, он просто беспокоится. И Габриэль не мог винить его за это. 

– Я… не в порядке, признаю.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не просил Энди опять присматривать за Баттерсом. Один только запах из его квартиры-

– Неа, не переживай. Мы с Баттерсом с пользой проводили время дома. Если есть какая-то польза, когда оба настолько напряжены, что от одного соприкосновения мог бы начаться небольшой пожар. 

Кастиэль уставился на Габриэля, как будто у него выросла вторая голова. 

– Ты… не выходил из дома?

– Нет, и пока ты не спросил – я не болен, и у меня не отвалились яйца… пока что. 

Кастиэль всё ещё смотрел на него, и это продолжалось настолько долго, что Габриэлю стало неловко. 

– Кас, серьёзно, ты мог бы перестать глазеть? У тебя снова включилось «лазерное зрение».

– Это из-за Сэма, да?

Габриэль скривился. 

– Да, как ты весьма деликатно заметил, я по-идиотски повёл себя с ним. И мне повезло, что старый друг вправил мне мозги.

– Я рад, что хоть у кого-то получилось, – искренне ответил Кастиэль. – Так что произошло?

– Я… связался с ним. Позвонил, а он не бросил трубку. Он ещё не простил меня, но не всё сразу, так ведь? – Габриэль слегка дёрнул плечом, пытаясь передать, что всё ещё не было решено окончательно. – Мы немного переписывались. Сначала он не отвечал мне, но если учесть, каким мудаком я был, я заслужил это ожидание. 

– А сейчас? – подсказал Кастиэль, когда Габриэль затих.

По лицу Габриэля медленно расползлась улыбка. Потому что всё пока не было идеально, но…

– По крайней мере, мы разговариваем. Иногда мне нравится думать, что мы флиртуем, но это, наверное, самообман. Не уверен, что мне удалось изучить тонкое искусство долгих ухаживаний. 

Кастиэль положил обе ладони на плечи Габриэля и заговорил.

– Никогда не поздно научиться, – он произнёс это с такой серьёзностью, что Габриэль засмеялся. 

– Бля, прости, бро. Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду, но это же не вопрос жизни и смерти, господи. 

Габриэль ожидал смущённо нахмуренных бровей или вопроса, заданного с невозмутимым видом, но, похоже, они оба вели себя не как обычно, потому что вместо того, чтобы убрать руки, Кастиэль притянул Габриэля в крепкое объятие, хотя бы единожды выражая всё одним простым жестом. 

– Я тоже, Кас. Я тоже, – сказал Габриэль около плеча Кастиэля и обнял в ответ настолько же сильно.


	12. Часть 12

Сэм вернулся с работы днём, спустя примерно четыре месяца после «инцидента в кафе», как он называл его про себя. Потому что это у Дина был талант давать причудливые названия, а эта ситуация всё равно оставалось исключительно в мыслях Сэма, так зачем было стараться. Сэм чувствовал себя слегка раздражённым по непонятным причинам, и поскольку ещё пару часов он будет в квартире один, он взял ноутбук и заперся в своей комнате для приятного и простого снятия стресса. Он настолько боялся того, что может о себе узнать, что никогда не интересовался удовольствием, которое можно получить от бесплатной порнографии в Интернете, и хотя сейчас он пользовался таким способом, это до сих пор казалось ему чем-то новым. Но если учесть огромное количество порно в истории браузера, которую Дин никогда не чистил, Сэм был не единственным, кто баловал себя.

Сэм выбрал одно из недавних любимых видео и перемотал сразу на лучшие сцены, он был не в настроении для ужасных реплик и медленных прелюдий. Это была кинковая сцена, в которой маленькая женщина с формами, которая выглядела точь-в-точь как воспитательница детского сада, жёстко порола хлыстом широкоплечего бородатого парня с очень волосатой спиной. Ни один из них не походил Сэму по типажу, но это не имело значения. Более важным было то, что они делали, и уже через три удара хлыста Сэм вытащил член и начал резко водить по нему рукой. 

Смущённый скулёж парня на видео, который, казалось, постоянно находился на грани между удовольствием и болью, заставил Сэма почти мгновенно приблизиться к оргазму. Он не мог решить, какую роль хотел бы исполнить в такой сцене. Казалось, что ему нравилось всё: резкие звуки хлыста, скулёж и стоны, тихие неодобрительные фразы женщины, когда её саб ёрзал, то, как бледные ягодицы мужчины быстро покрывались красными полосками. От возбуждения у Сэма чуть не закружилась голова.

Сэм толкнулся в кулак, разрядка была так близка, что он мог её ощутить, когда у него возникла неуловимая, затуманенная похотью мысль о том, что ему хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то был сейчас рядом с ним. И в это же мгновение всё приятное напряжение сдулось, как проколотый воздушный шарик, и Сэм ощутил, как член медленно становится мягче в его руке, пока он осознавал, каким идиотом он был. У него был человек, который очень этого хотел, и этот человек терпеливо ждал, пока Сэм примет чёртово решение. Сэм почувствовал себя самым большим тупицей, пока сидел с членом, торчащим из штанов, и с ним происходило глубокое, меняющее жизнь осознание собственных чувств. 

Страх, что он совершит ошибку, вернувшись к Габриэлю, всё ещё был, но Сэм не заметил, что каким-то образом желание медленно побороло этот страх. И если Сэм хотел быть до конца честным с собой, он должен был признать, что последние несколько раз, когда он дрочил, точно включали образ Габриэля в разных формах. От призрачного ощущения знакомых рук на коже до голоса Габриэля в его голове, не смолкающего от начала до конца. Из-за этого Сэм чувствовал себя жалким, поэтому упорно игнорировал голос после оргазма.

Но внезапно ещё более жалким стало казаться просто сидеть здесь в одиночестве, когда он мог заниматься плавящим мозг отличным сексом, который он уже пробовал, с человеком, о котором по-настоящему заботился. Сэм не был полностью готов поверить, что Габриэль больше никогда не причинит ему боль, но они могли поработать над этим, и лучше бы в процессе Сэм получал оргазмы. 

Прежде чем он мог струсить, Сэм достал телефон и быстро напечатал сообщение. 

***  
[Если ты говорил серьёзно, что сделаешь что угодно, чтобы всё исправить, приходи в мою квартиру как можно скорее.]

Габриэль уставился на телефон в своей руке, его челюсть отвисла, а сердце билось всё сильнее, пока не застучало в горле. 

– Мистер Ширли! – резко кто-то сказал. Габриэль поднял голову и увидел самодовольное лицо Захарии. – Кажется, Ваша личная жизнь важнее того факта, что Вы на деловой встрече, – усмехнулся он, его слова истекали сарказмом, потому что Зак был полным козлом, которому нужно больше трахаться, по скромному мнению Габриэля. Возможно, он не понимал, что работа, к которой он был полностью, абсолютно и эротически привязан, не могла сравниться с парочкой приличных оргазмов. Или… объятий. Габриэль был уверен, что и их Захария не получал достаточно. 

Ярко улыбнувшись, Габриэль вскочил и отпихнул стул. 

– Знаешь что, Заки? Ты прав! Так и есть! Возьми с полки пирожок! – затем Габриэль развернулся на каблуках и, оставив свои бумаги, вышел из кабинета. 

– Я добьюсь твоего увольнения! – крикнул позади него Зак.

– Попроооообуй, – пропел Габриэль и бросился бежать к лифтам. Всего лишь на расстоянии одной короткой поездки на такси его ждал Сэм.

[Буду через 10 минут.]

***  
Водитель такси проделал пятнадцатиминутный путь до обшарпанного дома Сэма и Дина за одиннадцать минут сорок две секунды во время часа пик, после того как Габриэль швырнул ему все наличные, которые были у него в кошельке. В доме не было лифта, и Габриэль взлетел по лестнице на четвёртый этаж так быстро, как будто у него выросли крылья. Перед дверью он несколько секунд успокаивался, чтобы не издавать звуки, похожие на предсмертные, а потом позвонил. Он мог бы и не звонить, потому что Сэм, рывком открывший дверь, выглядел безумно, как будто если он успокоится, чтобы вдохнуть, это его убьёт. Он притянул Габриэля через порог за галстук, захлопнув за ним дверь. Ноги Габриэля чуть не оторвались от пола из-за того, насколько неистово Сэм обвил его руками и притянул наверх для поцелуя. И, господи боже, какого поцелуя!

У Габриэля и в мыслях не было, что Сэм хотел увидеться для этого. И хотя мозг Габриэля быстро плавился из-за восхитительного переизбытка ощущений после долгого воздержания, у него возникло неясное беспокойство, что что-то было не так. Чёрт возьми, Габриэль затрахался (совсем не в приятном смысле слова) быть ответственным взрослым. Он позволил себе долгую, приятную минуту жара, близости и безумства, в его ушах стучал пульс, а затем он заставил себя отстраниться и посмотрел на Сэма, их учащённые горячие выдохи смешивались друг с другом. 

– Сэм… малыш, ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

Сэм ещё раз жёстко и с жадностью поцеловал его, прежде чем ответить. 

– Я не буду сожалеть, если ты об этом. Да, мы должны поговорить, но сейчас я хочу этого. Мне это нужно.

Не существовало версии реальности, в которой Габриэль мог бы отказаться от такого предложения. 

– Чего, – тяжело выдохнул Габриэль, – чего ты хочешь? Только скажи. Что угодно.

Сэм простонал, и Габриэль с жадностью проглотил этот звук. 

– Я хочу, – Сэм вздохнул. – Я хочу, чтобы ты поставил меня на колени. Хочу, чтобы ты держал меня за волосы и трахал мой рот, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Хочу, чтобы ты использовал меня, говорил со мной, сказал, что я хороший, – казалось, что Сэм готов продолжить, но Габриэль заткнул его ещё одним поцелуем. Пока они находились на таком эмоциональном подъёме, Габриэль как будто вышел за пределы сознания, поэтому у него ушло несколько наполненных поцелуями минут на то, чтобы придумать достаточно безопасное решение, при котором он позволит себе согласиться.

– Так и сделаем, – прошептал Габриэль около влажных от слюны губ Сэма. – И ты командуешь. Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, – Сэм простонал одновременно расстроенно и раздражённо, но он, определённо, был в игре, если можно было судить по тому, как он тянул Габриэля за воротник. – Твоё стоп-слово всё ещё «ангел»? – Габриэль вздохнул, и Сэм кивнул, уткнувшись лицом в шею Габриэля, как будто пытался впитать его через кожу. 

– Отлично. Моё – «колбаска», – Сэм удивлённо прыснул около горла Габриэля и получил за это шлепок по заднице. – Не умничай. Если оно заставило тебя засмеяться, заставит и остановиться, а это… блять, всё, что нужно от стоп-слова. 

– Ладно, пофиг, – выдохнул Сэм, проведя зубами по ключице Габриэля, галстук был ослаблен и пуговицы были расстёгнуты ровно настолько, чтобы Сэм смог до неё добраться. – Я сказал тебе, чего хочу, так что поторопись, блять, уже. 

Ещё несколько секунд Габриэль просто наслаждался тем фактом, что они здесь и делают это, а затем легко вошёл в образ. С Сэмом это было так же привычно, как надевать поношенную одежду, которая приняла форму тела благодаря теплу, движению и любовному обращению. 

– Что ты делаешь наверху, питомец? – резко спросил Габриэль. – Ты знаешь своё место.

Сэм практически рухнул на месте, так сильно ударившись коленями об пол, что Габриэль сочувственно поморщился. Каким-то образом за время их бешеных поцелуев они переместились на кухню, и Сэм тяжело дышал, сидя на покоробленном линолеуме, заставив Габриэля с грустью вспомнить свой предыдущий кроваво-красный ковёр. Габриэль поклялся себе, что купит поновее и получше, и хорошо, если Сэм поможет ему выбрать (для следующего раза, когда они будут в квартире у Габриэля). 

– Хочешь, чтобы я использовал тебя, да? – проурчал Габриэль, одной рукой потирая свой член через брюки, другой проскальзывая в волосы Сэма. – Чтобы я держал тебя за волосы и трахал твой охуенный рот, пока не кончу в твоём горле?

Сэм простонал, его глаза остекленели от желания, головой он толкнулся вверх, в руку Габриэля, пока тот крепко не схватил его растрёпанные локоны, принуждая Сэма поднять взгляд. 

– Что такое, питомец? Я тебя не расслышал.

– Да, – выдохнул Сэм. – Я хочу этого.

– Тогда лучше найди для меня резинку, котёнок, потому что я пришёл неподготовленным. 

Габриэль едва закончил фразу, а Сэм уже полез в карман и достал несколько презервативов. Размер, конечно, был рассчитан на Сэма, но для этого раза сойдёт. Если из-за этого возникнет неловкость или неудобство, то будет даже хорошо, потому что Габриэль был практически уверен, что быстро опозорится из-за предыдущего недотраха.

– Хороший мальчик, – тихо похвалил Габриэль, и Сэм заскулил, когда Габриэль отпустил его, чтобы обеими руками указать на свой пах. – Ты знаешь правила, – мягко сказал он, и Сэм набросился на него в ту же секунду. Габриэль едва успел вдохнуть, а Сэм уже расстегнул его ширинку, вытащил член, надел презерватив, удерживал его на месте рукой и взглянул наверх за разрешением. 

– Какой цвет, малыш?

– Зелёный, – вздохнул Сэм.

– И чего ты хочешь? – снова спросил Габриэль, тоном голоса давая понять, что не было никаких сомнений. Будет командовать Сэм, и неважно, насколько в этот момент стёрлась граница между доминированием и подчинением. 

– Хочу, чтобы ты трахал меня в рот, пока не кончишь.

– И когда тебе можно будет кончить, котёнок? 

– Когда кончишь ты. И когда ты разрешишь мне. 

– И как?

Сэм простонал, было ясно, что ему надоели разговоры, но он посмотрел Габриэлю прямо в глаза и чётко произнёс ответ. 

– Мне всё равно, если в процессе ты будешь со мной говорить.

– Ладно. Хороший питомец. Теперь спроси про мой цвет. 

– Какой… какой цвет? 

Рука Габриэля скользнула обратно в волосы Сэма и крепко сжалась в кулак, а затем Габриэль наклонился и слегка прикусил мочку уха Сэма, выдохнув ответ ему в ухо и насладившись тем, как он вздрогнул всем телом. 

Габриэль не мог придумать ещё больше способов обезопасить их секс, поэтому за волосы притянул Сэма ближе и начал выполнять его желание. Это был самый странный обмен ролями, в котором Габриэль когда-либо участвовал, и он должен был чувствовать себя неловко из-за того, насколько стёрлись границы. С другими партнёрами он всё прекращал из-за куда меньшего. Но он пугающе сильно доверял Сэму.

Рот Сэма был широко открыт, по всему было видно, что он выполняет пассивную роль, но в то же время рукой он крепко держал член Габриэля, направляя его к своим губам и страхуя плохо сидящий презерватив. Но каким бы странным всё ни казалось, привычное ощущение, когда член Габриэля скользнул в горячий рот Сэма, было таким же потрясающим, как всегда, и тело Габриэля без промедлений вспомнило, что нужно делать. 

– Блять, – выдохнул Габриэль, когда Сэм взял его член в рот и начал сосать. Похоже, он не был настроен ждать, когда Габриэль сам начнёт действовать. – Блять, я скучал по этому. Скучал по тебе. Так сильно, питомец, ты не представляешь. 

Сэм издал непонятный звук и опустил руку, чтобы через джинсы сжать свой член, что заставило Габриэля гораздо меньше переживать из-за возможности быстрой разрядки. Потому что как бы ему ни хотелось всё продлить, он никак не смог бы это сделать. По крайней мере, точно не в первом раунде. Если ему повезёт, у него появится шанс на лучшую попытку. Вдохновлённый этой мыслью, Габриэль наклонился, чтобы взяться за голову Сэма обеими руками и наконец-то дать ему то, чего он хотел, толкнувшись в его жадный рот ровно настолько резко, чтобы поиграть с возможностью того, что Сэм может подавиться. Габриэль настолько хорошо знал Сэма, знал, что именно он любит, и хотя они, казалось, вечность, не были вместе, их тела инстинктивно вспомнили друг друга. Голова Сэма следовала за движениями бёдер Габриэля совершенно синхронно, и можно было подумать, что не прошло и секунды, а Габриэль уже приблизился к финишу. 

– Так хорошо, малыш. Всегда так охуительно хорошо, – простонал Габриэль, Сэм задрожал. Держа руку между ног, Сэм сжал свой член сильнее, пока Габриэль трахал его рот. 

– Открой ширинку, дорогой. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил со мной, – сказал Габриэль, рука Сэма дрожала, когда он выполнял приказ, его член покраснел и был влажным, когда он неловко вытащил его через ширинку боксёров. 

– Давай, малыш. Я уже. Я уже, бля, – простонал Габриэль, приблизившись к разрядке и резко кончив в разделявший их латекс, пока Сэм внизу бешено работал рукой. Он издал сломленный звук и кончил длинными белыми нитями на ботинки Габриэля, выжимая каждую каплю практически с болезненным усилием, а затем отклонился назад и сел на свои ноги с прочувствованным вздохом. Габриэль рухнул на один из шатких кухонных стульев, у него дрожали ноги. 

– Господи боже, Сэм, – прохрипел он и слабо усмехнулся, схватив презерватив, пока тот не соскользнул на пол. Он завязал его и бросил в кухонную раковину, чтобы разобраться с ним позднее, когда-нибудь, когда у него перестанут трястись руки. 

– Ага, – пропыхтел Сэм, одной рукой опираясь об шкаф, чтобы не свалиться набок. – Блять, мне это было нужно. 

– И мне. Охуеть. 

Долгое время они просто сидели, восстанавливали дыхание, пока у Габриэля не замёрз член, и он решил, что ему, наверное, пора застегнуть брюки. Сэм сделал то же самое, и между ними повисла неловкая тишина. 

– Итак, это произошло, – мягко проговорил Габриэль, пока Сэм со стоном поднимался с пола и садился на стул напротив. 

– Ага, – ответил Сэм, и это совсем не помогло. 

Габриэль вздохнул и устало провёл по лицу рукой. 

– Слушай, Сэм, не подумай, что мне не понравилось, но… что теперь с нами?

Стон, который издал Сэм, был стоном человека, который готов был делать что угодно, но не вести в этот момент задушевные эмоциональные беседы, но впервые Габриэль почувствовал, что его классический метод решения проблем – игнорировать их, пока они не вернутся, чтобы схватить его за задницу, – не будет достаточно хорош. Габриэлю нужно было понять, что это значило для них. И он не мог решить, то ли это был знак того, что он наконец-то вырос в нежном возрасте тридцати девяти лет и изменился, то ли он наконец-то столкнулся с чем-то настолько важным, что обрёл мужество. 

– Прежде чем я влезу в эту тему, я хочу рассказать тебе, о чём я думал последние несколько недель, – когда Сэм это произнёс, он выглядел постаревшим и уставшим. От такого его вида у Габриэля сжалось нутро, и он вынужден был большим усилием сдержать себя, чтобы не протянуть руку и не дотронуться до Сэма в попытке его успокоить. – Дело в том, что… Я всегда считал, что секс не важен, – продолжил Сэм. – То есть… если ты любишь человека достаточно сильно, секс не должен иметь значения. Если собираешься с кем-то состариться, ты должен принять, что наступит день, когда вы, возможно, больше не сумеете заняться сексом, поэтому… почему секс должен быть важен, когда вы молоды? Понимаешь, о чём я?

Габриэль понимал, в известной мере. Обстановка, в которой его вырастили, заложила основу для веры в то, что позывы плоти были второстепенны, и хотя больше он в это не верил, он помнил времена, когда ещё верил. 

– Поэтому… когда в моих отношениях возникали проблемы с сексом, – продолжил Сэм, – я всегда предполагал, что это происходило из-за того, что я был слабаком. Или извращенцем, или ещё кем-то. Поэтому когда я встретил тебя, я испытал облегчение. То есть, это был просто секс, а секс не был важен, поэтому никакого риска, да? – он невесело рассмеялся. – Показывает, как много я знаю. 

Сэм вздохнул и провёл рукой по волосам. 

– Я думал, что начинать отношения без секса правильно. Как будто мы не могли узнать друг друга, если не делали всё в правильном порядке. Но пока всё не рухнуло, я не понял, что уже знал тебя. Знал о тебе всё, что важно. 

– Знакомое ощущение, – пробормотал Габриэль.

Сэм слабо улыбнулся ему. 

– Ну, да. Кажется, мы вели себя как идиоты. Мы оба предположили, что между нами было нечто меньшее, чем было на самом деле. Не знаю, как рассуждал ты, но я просто подумал, что если я могу прожить без секса, то наши отношения не важны. 

Габриэль хихикнул.

– Я думал, что мне выпал джекпот секса без обязательств. Потому что я не влюбляюсь в мужчин. Я до конца не понял, что именно это и произошло, пока мне не вдолбили это пару сотен раз, но, наверное, где-то в глубине души я просто думал, что быть с тобой безопасно. Что ты никогда не попросишь о каких-то обязательствах, потому что… ну… ты парень. И я уверен, что если в том, почему я так думаю, начал бы копаться психолог, он нарыл бы материал для огромной исследовательской работы.

Сэм подавил смешок, его улыбка наполовину была спрятана за рукой, локтем которой он опирался на стол.

– Боже, мы придурки.

– Ага.

– Мы могли встречаться и заниматься потрясным сексом примерно… шесть месяцев, если бы вытащили свои головы из задниц. 

– Агааа.

Они глупо улыбнулись друг другу, и Габриэль ощутил, как с плеч упал груз и всё встало на свои места. Но затем Сэм побледнел и резко поднёс запястье к глазам.

– Блять, Дин вернётся домой через пять минут!

Габриэль ощутил резкий всплеск паники, но мужественно подавил его. 

– Тогда, наверное, я встречаюсь с семьёй, – слабо пошутил он. 

– Конечно, – прошипел Сэм, лихорадочно осматривая кухню. – Но вся кухня провоняла сексом, а на твоих чёртовых ботинках сперма!

Это было ценное замечание, и Габриэль немедленно присоединился к борьбе за то, чтобы кухня выглядела так, как будто никто точно не занимался в ней грязным сексом полчаса назад. Кухонное окно было крошечным и никогда не открывалось, поэтому они проветрили всю квартиру и прибрались, как могли. Пока Сэм вытирал пол, он дал понять, что не намерен скрывать, чем они занимались, но что Дин, скорее всего, не обрадуется первой встрече с человеком, который выглядит и пахнет так, будто только что выебал его младшего брата. Габриэль покорно пошёл в ванную и постарался освежиться. Он вернулся на кухню и увидел, как Сэм выбрасывает презерватив в мусор и споласкивает раковину. И поскольку Дин ещё не вернулся, Габриэль подумал, что они могут извлечь из оставшегося времени пользу. 

Естественно, когда Дин вошёл, Сэм и Габриэль увлечённо целовались, и хотя они пожали руки и, что более важно, Дин не откусил Габриэлю голову, первая встреча закончилась более напряжённо, чем все рассчитывали. Из-за открытых окон и подозрительно пахнувшего Габриэля Дин точно знал, что что-то было не так, но он сдержался и перенёс все представления с минимумом свирепых взглядов и всего одним слегка оскорблённым взглядом в сторону Сэма. 

Поскольку была среда и на следующий день всем нужно было на работу, Габриэль не мог остаться на ночь. И из-за того, что всё прошло, мягко говоря, не гладко, Сэм решил, что будет лучше, если больше не испытывать терпение Дина. Поэтому после нескольких напряжённых минут болтовни на отвлечённые темы Сэм проводил Габриэля до двери. Зато Сэм не сдерживал себя во время прощания, и Габриэль насладился долгим поцелуем в дверном проёме, прежде чем заставил себя уйти. Сэм остался в проёме и улыбался Габриэлю, пока он спускался вниз по лестнице. Как раз когда Сэм всё же начал закрывать дверь, Габриэль услышал донёсшийся из квартиры возмущённый крик Дина.

– Чувак, серьёзно?! На кухне?!

Габриэль так сильно рассмеялся, что был вынужден остановиться и прислониться к стене лестничной клетки.


	13. Эпилог

Сэм не любил ошейники. И цепи. И даже бондаж ему не очень нравился. Методом проб и ошибок Габриэль понял, что на самом деле Сэма заводила идея о том, что его свяжут. А само связывание… не очень. Сэм был не против, но Габриэль был перфекционистом и хотел, чтобы всё было настолько хорошо, насколько вообще возможно. Это значило, что он проносил наручники и кляпы перед лицом Сэма, соблазнительно проводил верёвками по его запястьям и говорил сладкие речи о том, как Сэм будет выглядеть, если Габриэль прогуляется с ним на поводке по улице. Наблюдать, как Сэм практически распадается на части, представляя это, было любимым занятием Габриэля на всём свете. Разрушить это, по-настоящему связав Сэма и наблюдая, как он терпит это ради Габриэля, было бы таким же приятным, как оказаться в ванне со льдом. 

Поэтому нет, Габриэль никогда не связывал Сэма. Впрочем, когда Габриэль удерживал Сэма или приказывал ему оставаться неподвижным, желание Сэма невозможно было обуздать, и он всегда был так послушен. Некоторых людей возбуждали бунтующие сабы, которые нахально и умышленно игнорировали приказы или неверно их истолковывали. Но Габриэль всегда предпочитал хороших. Тех, кто слушал, учился и никогда не переходил никаких границ. Габриэля возбуждало не наказание, а наблюдение за тем, как человек выполняет все его инструкции, и ему самому это нравится. 

Сэм отлично демонстрировал Габриэлю, как сильно ему всё нравилось, и благодаря этому Габриэлю было куда проще изучить, что работало, а что – нет. Экспрессивное тело Сэма и внимание Габриэля к деталям составили удачное сочетание, что, возможно, было ещё одной причиной того, почему их отношения остались настолько сфокусированы на сексе даже годы спустя. 

Это не значит, что другие части отношений не работали. Но почти каждый конфликт и источник напряжения забывался, как только Габриэль приказывал Сэму встать на колени. Сэм так и не перестал чувствовать, что делает всё в обратном порядке, трахаясь сразу после ссоры, но у Габриэля было твёрдое мнение, что не нужно чинить то, что не сломано. И они обсуждали проблемы. Но им обоим было проще говорить, купаясь в послеоргазменных волнах, или пока Габриэль, как обычно, щепетильно заботился о Сэме после сцены. 

Для них такой метод работал. Это всё, что Габриэлю нужно было знать. 

Вообще, всё было настолько хорошо, что Габриэль был вынужден остановиться и начать глубоко дышать, когда понял, что с трудом может вспомнить времена до Сэма, и с ещё большим трудом – представить будущее без него. Охуеть. Вся серьёзность отношений подкралась к Габриэлю и схватила его за задницу. Несколько дней он слегка паниковал, уходил в себя и притворялся, что занят на работе, чтобы не идти домой и не сталкиваться с этим лицом к лицу, но сомнений не было. Сэм проник в сердце Габриэля, чтобы в нём остаться. 

Единственный вопрос – что сделать, чтобы это осуществить?

Габриэль самоопределялся в рамках фетишистских понятий настолько долго, что первой его мыслью было подарить Сэму ошейник. Но хотя Сэм поймёт такой подарок и, возможно, с гордостью будет его носить, Габриэль всё же хотел приобрести для Сэма что-то такое, в чём он будет чувствовать себя комфортно. То, что он будет носить и для себя, и для Габриэля.

Кольцо – это слишком. Браслет мог бы подойти, но Сэму, кажется, не нравились вообще никакие украшения. Возможно, ремень? Габриэль размышлял над этим много дней, но так ничего и не придумал, в итоге он решил перестать быть слабаком и спросил у Сэма напрямую. 

– Ты хочешь… подарить мне ошейник? – с осторожностью переспросил Сэм, судя по его виду, идею он воспринял нормально, хоть и был удивлён. 

– Ага. Вроде того. То есть, да, я хочу подарить тебе ошейник, но это не обязательно должен быть настоящий ошейник. Это может быть браслет, или кулон, или что угодно, в чём тебе будет комфортно. Я просто хочу подарить тебе… ну… символ серьёзности отношений, – Габриэль поморщился от своего подбора слов и был практически готов обо всём забыть и удалиться зализывать раны. – В идеале, это должен был быть сюрприз, но я без понятия, что ты любишь носить, поэтому… – вау, Габриэль почувствовал себя ещё хуже, потому что прошло почти два года, разве он не должен больше знать о том, что нравится его парню?

Сэм просто улыбнулся ему, судя по всему, он не видел проблемы.

– Раз уж ты спросил, я бы не отказался от браслета. Или даже от кольца, но это, кажется, было бы преждевременно, – Габриэль нервно кивнул. Дело было не в том, что он этого не хотел. Хотел, чёрт возьми! Просто именно с этим жестом у него в прошлом был печальный опыт, и Сэм знал об этом. – Но, – медленно продолжил Сэм, – ты… вроде как, уже дал мне ошейник. 

Габриэль моргнул. 

– Нет, не давал. Когда?

Подняв руку, чтобы Габриэль подождал, Сэм пошёл в свою комнату, оставив его сидеть в полумраке гостиной. Дина не будет дома ещё час, и Габриэль с нетерпением ждал, слушая, как Сэм передвигается по своей комнате. Он вернулся с… пустыми руками. Озадаченный Габриэль поднял бровь, а Сэм в ответ улыбнулся той особенной лукавой улыбкой, которая всегда предвещала очень приятное времяпровождение для них обоих. 

– Протяни руку, – сказал Сэм, и когда Габриэль это сделал, Сэм легко вложил в неё что-то скользящее и мягкое, а потом отстранился и сел на диван, скромно положив руки на колени. В замешательстве, Габриэль раскрыл ладонь и посмотрел на неё. То, что он увидел, заставило его сердце сильнее забиться в груди. 

– Ты его сохранил? – тихо спросил Габриэль, разворачивая кроваво-красный атласный шейный платок, который, как он думал, он потерял. Чаще всего платок был просто трюком. Способом соблазнить и раздразнить потенциальных любовников, хотя Сэм воспринял это по-настоящему эффектно. Настолько эффектно, что Габриэль вообще забыл про платок, вспомнил гораздо позже и предположил, что потерял его в клубе. Сэм, похоже, взял его с собой домой. И сохранил.

Сэм кивнул.

– Я точно не был против надеть его ради тебя, – сказал Сэм, тон его голоса был таким же мягким, как атлас в руке Габриэля. У Габриэля перехватило дыхание, когда Сэм запрокинул голову и предстал точно в такой же позе, как в первую ночь. Габриэль поднёс ближе свои дрожащие руки, чтобы снова повязать платок на шею Сэма. 

– Боже, я так сильно тебя люблю, – прошептал Габриэль, и у Сэма закрылись глаза. Они говорили эти слова и раньше, но такие моменты всё ещё были для них редкими и нежными, практически всегда признания произносились во время бурного суетливого переплетения тел или во время благоговейной заботы и успокоения после, когда всё было как в тумане. 

Узел был завязан, он уютно поместился под кадыком Сэма. Сэм счастливо вздохнул, когда Габриэль отстранился. 

– И ты будешь его носить? Ради меня?

– И ради меня тоже, – по лицу Сэма медленно расползлась улыбка. – Наверное, не на работе, но… в куче других мест. Сегодня вечером надену его перед Дином, если хочешь. Для пробы. 

Габриэль приложил усилие, чтобы сглотнуть слюну, внезапно скопившуюся во рту. Ебучие рефлексы, как у собаки Павлова. 

– А ты этого хочешь? – потому что это было главным условием. Как бы эта идея ни сводила Габриэля с ума, всё просто рухнет, если Сэму не хочется этого так же сильно. 

Сэм знал, почему Габриэль задаёт этот вопрос. 

Сэм без колебаний сразу же встретился взглядом с Габриэлем и уверенно произнёс…

– Да.


End file.
